Venus Marry Mars
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: Venus Marry Mars Back up. Cerita tentang Jinki yang berusia 30 tahun dan istrinya Kim Kibum yang suka makan berusia 17 tahun. ONKEY, Mariagge Life, BoysxBoys.
1. My Blended Vanilla Caramel

**_Title : Venus Marry Mars_**

**_Sub-title : My Blended Vanilla Caramel_**

**_Author : 0nsoonisecret_**

**_Cast :_**

**_Lee Jinki (30 th)_**

**_Kim Kibum/Key (17 th)_**

**_Kim Jonghyun/Jjong (25 th)_**

**_Lee Taemin (16 th)_**

**_Choi Minho (17 th)_**

**_Pairing : JinKey / Jinkibum_**

**_Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, I hope so T^T! Just Jinki, can't I? XD_**

**_Genre : Romance, Comedy(?), Family, Friendship, Brothership_**

**_Rate : PG-17 aman diminum dengan air kelapa(?)_**

**_Wordcount : 3980 words_**

**_Lenght : Chaptered_**

**_Warning : BL, BOYXBOY, AU, OOC, TYPO(S), yaoi!_**

**_a/n : Don't like don't read, No bashing, Saya tau ini jelek, mianhae T^T, No copycat dan sejenisnya._**

**_Saya beranikan diri buat bikin chaptered lagi, molla XD._**

**_udah lama banget pengen bikin story kaya gini dengan taste saya sendiri, moga suka._**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading all~~ ^^<p>

* * *

><p>SM High School<p>

Suasana kelas tampak hening, sepi. Kim Kibum, namja cantik yang lebih sering di panggil Key itu kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya. Berkali-kali membolak-balik buku teks fisika miliknya karena sang songsae barusan memberi mereka soal-soal maut dengan tingkat kesulitan expert dan 100% berbeda dengan contoh soal. Beberapa menit lagi Yoo songsae akan mengabsen acak nama mereka untuk mengerjakan soal-soal racun itu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada sangsi apapun yang diberikan saat mereka tidak bisa mengerjakan soal. Tapi rasa malu dan harga dirilah yang ia perjuangkan. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan, bagaimana dia berdiri kaku di depan kelas dengan spidol yang tak bisa ia tuliskan. Itu mimpi buruk baginya, juga teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kim Kibum." Panggil Yoo songsae akhirnya.

Deg! Namanya kah?

"N... Ne!" Gagap Key menyadari namanya di panggil

"Yang disebelah Kim Kibum, Choi Minho! Kau maju, kerjakan soal nomor satu."

"NE? Sa.. Saya pak?" Kini Minho yang gelagapan.

Key memandang iba pada Minho yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah rasa gugupnya mulai mereda. Dia memang kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, dia lebih bersyukur karena bukan dirinya yang dimaksud Yoo songsae. Setidaknya dia selamat hari ini dan Minho selamat untuk hari berikutnya. Karena Yoo songsae pernah berkata bahwa semua yang ada di daftar absen setidaknya maju sekali seumur kelas fisika miliknya. Bagaimana mereka tidak stress saat masuk pelajaran ini? Errr...

Minho menoleh memohon pada Key seakan berkata 'minta jawabanmu Key' dibalas Key yang menggeleng kecil dan cepat yang menggambarkan kata 'opso!'

Namja bermata belo itu menarik paksa buku catatan Key lalu beranjak maju ke depan kelas. Mengerjakan soal maut itu ragu-ragu, sesekali melihat ke arah buku bersampul pink di tangannya. Entah apa yang ia lihat, seingat Key yang ia tuliskan disana adalah campuran rumus yang ia lihat di buku teks, memasukkan angka ke rumus itu dan mengerjakannya sembarang. Well, kita lihat saja hasilnya.

...

Bel istirahat berdering nyaring bagai berita bahagia yang disampaikan ke telinga murid-murid di kelas ini. Hampir seluruh dari mereka berhamburan keluar kelas setelah songsae keluar, bagai ayam yang dikurung di kandang dan tidak diberi makan berhari-hari lalu dilepaskan.

Tujuan mereka semua rata-rata adalah ke kafetaria. Selebihnya para kutubuku akan memilih ke perpustakaan untuk mencari 'makanan' lain. Sebagian kecil lagi adalah mereka yang mengajak kekasihnya untuk makan bekal di taman sekolah.

Dua namja yang bersahabat baik kini sudah mantap duduk di kafetaria sembari menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Ya Kim Keybum? Sebenarnya apa yang kau tuliskan dicatatanmu tadi? Kenapa semuanya menertawakan aku eoh?" Minho gusar menggaruk rambut cepaknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak punya jawabannya? Salah sendiri kenapa kau ambil catatanku." Bela Key mengetuk jarinya ke meja.

"Habis kau terlihat serius sekali mengerjakan soal, aku kira jawabanmu lumayan." Gerutu Minho.

"Itu hanya rumus-rumus yang aku campur sembarang lalu aku kerjakan, agar aku kesannya serius mengerjakan soal." Key terkekeh menjulurkan lidahnya iseng.

"Mwo? Pantas saja mereka menertawakan aku." Kaget Minho, membuat matanya makin besar.

"Hahaha babo." Ledek Key.

"Apanya yang babo? Aish kenapa si Yoo itu memanggil aku sih?" Mengeluh kesal, masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Karena kau terkenal, siapa tahu kapten sepak bola klub SM pintar fisika kan?"

"Yang pintar fisika itu Kyuhyun!"

"Ani, dia itu pintar matematika."

"Kalau begitu Seohyun?"

"Dia jago Kimia..."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Molla, kalau ada yang pintar fisika di kelas kita, pasti aku sudah nyontek duluan dengannya."

Pembicaraan mereka yang tidak terlalu penting terpotong oleh suara gemerisik yang dikeluarkan speaker di sudut atas ruangan kafetaria. Sepertinya akan ada pengumuman.

'Panggilan kepada siswa bernama Kim Kibum di harapkan untuk ke kantor guru karena Jjongie hyung-mu yang ganteng sedang menunggu.'

(==")

"Apa sih?" Keluh Key saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya menggema ke seluruh sekolah melalui speaker.

"Hyung-mu itu? Hahahaha!" Minho terbahak-bahak mendengar pengumuman barusan.

"Aissh selalu saja begitu! Dasar Jjong hyung!" Key menyadari seluruh haksaeng di kafetaria memandangnya aneh, bahkan ada yang berbisik meledek.

Key bangun dari duduknya, beranjak menuju ruang guru tergesa-gesa. Bukan karena kepentingan pengumuman itu, tapi lebih karena ia tidak tahan lagi ingin menyemprot satu-satunya hyung kandung yang ia miliki itu.

Braak!

Key menggebrak pintu ruang guru, lupa bahwa ini ruang para songsae dengan segala jenis berkumpul. Tiba-tiba Key merasa dejavu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Para songsae memandangnya aneh, dan yang lain memandangnya killer. Ahh? Bukankah di kantin tadi dia juga mengalami hal sama? Bedanya ini songsae kan? SONGSAE!

"Aaah Joesonghamnida songsaenim! Joesonghamnida songsaenim!" Mengucapkan kata-kata itu berulang kali sesopan mungkin sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pula dengan badan memutar di tempat hingga ia merasa seluruh songsae di tempat ini sudah ia salami. Hingga ia memandang sepatu pantofel cokelat di depannya.

Key sangat mengenali sepatu kulit itu. Yah! Karena dia yang membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk hyung-nya. Jonghyun!

"Apa hyung mengajarkamu begitu eoh? Kenapa tidak sopan sekali dengan songsaenim?" Tanya suara di depannya.

"What?" Key mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk sopan, mendelik besar ke arah Jonghyun.

"Hyung! Kau itu yang tidak sopan! Jangan mentang-mentang sekolah ini milik Kim ajussi, jadi seenaknya saja memanggil pengumuman memalukan begitu. Uggh!" Celoteh Key memanyunkan bibirnya cute.

SM high school ini memang masih milik keluarga mereka. Tepatnya milik kakak appa mereka sendiri. Tapi walaupun begitu, Key tidak pernah melawan pada songsae atau sok berkuasa pada siswa lain seperti di film-film yang ia tonton. Ia bertindak seperti murid biasa.

"Kekeke... Jadi bagaimana aku mencarimu eoh? Mengelilingi sekolah ini dan membuka pintu kelasnya satu persatu begitu?"

"Bukan begitu hyung! Tapi... 'karena Jjongie hyung-mu yang ganteng sedang menunggu' apa-apaan itu? Memalukan tau!" Key menirukan suara Jonghyun di tadi.

"Aigoo dongsaeng-ku kalau lagi marah imut sekali." Jonghyun mencubit pipi Key gemas seraya ikut memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya.

PUK! Menangkis tangan Jonghyun kesal.

"Jangan begitu lagi hyung, aku malu dengan teman-temanku." Rengek Key.

"Baik, maafkan hyung ne? Hyung kesini bukan untuk mendengar celotehmu itu." Mengelus kepala Key sayang.

Key memandang Jonghyun bingung. Benar juga, jarang-jarang hyung-nya ini datang ke sekolahnya saat jam istirahat siang begini. Ada apa gerangan?

"Jadi ada apa hyung?" Key baru menyadari kalau hyungnya masih memakai pakaian kerja, kemeja biru muda dengan dasi biru sapir.

"Appa memintamu menjemput seseorang di bandara, kebetulan jam landing-nya sama dengan jam pulang sekolahmu."

"Ne? Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan kau? Atau keluarganya yang lain? Yang jelas kenapa mesti aku hyuuuung!"

"Aku masih kerja jam segitu, adiknya belum punya sim."

"Aish aku tidak mau! Pokoknya shireo! Titik!"

"Oh? Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, kunci mobilnya aku letakkan di sini OK? Ingat Key, namanya Lee Jinki, araseo?" Jonghyun meletakkan kunci mobil itu ke meja songsae di dekatnya.

"Dibilang tidak mau, ya aku tidak mau hyung!" Jerit Key kencang, sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu lagi.

"Hyung ke kantor dulu ya? Jangan lupa makan siangmu dan... Selamat membungkuk ria lagi." Tukas Jonghyun memeluk kecil dongsaeng-nya, mengusap kepala Key lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

"Membungkuk? Yaa! Kim Jonghyun! Aku tidak akan menjemputnyaaaaa!" Teriak Key sekencang mungkin saat pintu ruang guru hampir tertutup.

Key memutar tubuhnya, mengoceh pada dirinya sendiri, "Membungkuk apa sih? Apa-apaan dia? Aku tidak akan menjemputnya."

Gleek! Key menelah ludahnya berat saat menyadari aura disekitarnya agak sedikit janggal.

Lagi, para songsae memperhatikannya aneh. Terang saja, mereka baru saja mendengar celoteh-celoteh Key pada hyung-nya ditambah lagi jeritan mautnya yang terakhir. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau dia berada di ruang terkeramat di SM high school ini. Aigoo...

"Joesonghamnida songsaenim! Joesonghamnida songsaenim!" Akhirnya Key kembali mengulangi tidakannya tadi yang membuat kepalanya sedikit puyeng.

"Awas saja kau Jjong hyung!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Key memandangi datar kunci mobil yang ia geletakkan di meja. Ia menopang dagunya sendiri dengan tangannya, membuat bibir tipisnya berbentuk aneh. Kepalanya berpikir keras, apa ia harus menjemput orang ini.

Kalau dia tidak menjemputnya, bagaimana kalau ternyata orang ini sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri, lalu karena tidak ada yang menjemputnya, dia jadi tersasar? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak tahu caranya naik taksi di Korea? Bagaimana kalau orang ini nanti kebingungan di bandara dan menunggu orang yang menjemputnya sampai tengah malam?

"Aiish! Tidak tahulah!" Geram Key mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Wae? Kunci mobil siapa eoh?" Tanya Minho yang sedari tadi ikut memandangi si kunci.

"Molla." Jawab Key singkat lalu mengubur wajah dengan lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Key?" Panggil Minho, ragu jika sahabat manisnya ini salah makan tadi.

Key mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap sahabatnya itu serius, lalu...

"Minho-ya? Kau mau ikut aku? Ahh jebal!" Rengeknya memelas pada minho, mengusap-usap kedua tangannya memohon.

"Eodi?"

* * *

><p>"Wooaa? Pasti dia orang kaya." Mata Minho membulat, seakan ingin keluar saat menatap Porsche 911 Turbo metalik di parkiran sekolah mereka.<p>

"Kau yang menyetir!" Key melempar kunci mobil pada Minho, Minho menangkapnya cepat.

"Jeongmal? Aku selalu meminta dibelikan mobil sport pada appa-ku, tapi dia tidak merespon." Key memandang aneh pada Minho yang tiba-tiba curhat colongan.

"Karena kau masih pelajar, untung saja kau masih di belikan motor sport oleh appa-mu itu." Jawab Key saat keduanya masuk ke mobil.

"Kau benar," Minho mulai menjalankan mobil, "tapi, kenapa mengajakku Key?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka menunggu, apalagi sendirian, itu sangat membosankan."

"Ooh?" Minho hanya ber-oh ria, terlalu konsentrasi menyetir hingga untuk menoleh sedikit saja kepalanya tidak mampu.

Bisa bahaya kalau sampai Minho merusak mobil mahal ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menggantinya? Minta dengan orang tuanya? Oh? Mungkin mereka akan merebus Minho dulu, baru mau memberi Minho uang untuk hal itu. Tsk~

"Aku akan membuat namanya di kertas dulu." Gumam Key, mengeluarkan kertas dan spidol lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut besar-besar, "Ahh selesai!"

Key yakin tulisannya sudah cukup jelas dan besar untuk di baca oleh orang yang akan dijemputnya.

"Siapa yang mau kita jemput?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin teman hyung-ku atau relasi appa." Kini Key duduk malas, menunggu hingga mereka sampai di bandara.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kita hampir sampai." Tukas Minho, mulai memperlambat laju mobil.

"Eh? Cepat sekali?"

"Tentu saja, ini mobil sport, sangat ngebut." Minho mematikan mesin setelah mobil terparkir dengan baik, "siapa nama orang yang akan kau jemput?"

Key mengangkat papan nama yang sudah ia buat tadi. Minho hanya mengangguk pelan, setelah membaca nama yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Nama yang unik." Ujar Minho.

"Benarkah? Uum, mungkin juga sih, kau berpikiran begitu."

"Kalau begitu ayo, bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya." Ajak Minho.

"Tapi... Sebelum itu..."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku beli blended blended vanilla caramel sebentar! Aku haus Minho-ya, jebal." Lagi-lagi Key mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya pada Minho.

"Baiklah! Aiish kau ini, manja sekali sih?"

* * *

><p>"Cepat Key!" Minho menarik tangan Key berlari melintasi terminal bandara, menuju terminal internasional.<p>

Entah kenapa jadi begini. Malah Minho sekarang yang sewot saat mereka hampir terlambat menjemput orang itu. Bukankah harusnya Key yang khawatir kalau nanti mereka terlambat. Namja cantik itu malah sibuk memakan roti abonnya saat berlarian. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aish Minho santai saja kenapa sih?"

"Santai katamu? Cepat angkat kertas itu." Minho mengambil gelas plastik dan roti di tangan Key.

"Eoh? Sudah sampai?" Kaget Key saat para penumpang mulai keluar dari pintu terminal kedatangan. Dia buru-buru mengangkat kertas nama yang ia buat tadi.

Keduanya menolehkan kepala ke sana-sini. Siapa tahu saja ada yang mendekati mereka. Tapi nihil. Tidak satupun dari orang-orang tersebut yang menghampiri mereka.

Key terus mengangkat kertas itu hingga tangannya pegal. Bahkan kini penumpang yang keluar dari pintu transparan tersebut makin minim. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghampiri mereka. Apa orang itu tidak bisa membaca hangul? Atau Jjong yang menipunya? Arrgh!

"Mana sih orangnya!" Jerit Key, itu kebiasaan buruknya berteriak, menjerit, mengoceh.

Untung saja bandara ini bising hingga tak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

"Apa kita yang salah tempat eoh? Kita benar kan Minho-ya? Apa Jjong hyung menipuku? Ini tidak lucu!" Oceh Key saat tidak ada lagi satupun penumpang yang keluar.

Mereka benar, berada di terminal international. Dan para penumpang tadi, adalah penumpang dari Amerika yang baru sampai. Tapi, apa yang salah dari semua ini? Apa yang mereka jemput tidak jadi pulang atau Jonghyun memang mengerjainya? Lantas mobil siapa yang mereka kendarai tadi?

"Aaaaaaah aku kesal!" Desis Key beranjak menuju barisan bangku dan duduk disana.

"Kau tidak salah kan Key?" Ikut duduk di sebelah Key.

"Tentu saja! Kapan aku pernah salah!" geram Key mendelikkan matanya pada Minho.

"Tadi, saat kau mengerjakan soal fisika di catatanmu."

Key diam sebentar, namun kesalnya sudah membuncah, "itu berbeda! Cepat berikan minumanku!" Key menarik Blended vanilla caramel miliknya dari tangan Minho.

"Rotimu?" Minho menyodorkan roti abon yang tinggal seperempat pada Key, dan Key langsung merebutnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulut sekaligus.

Key mengunyah roti itu dengan kesal, seakan yang dikunyahnya adalah hyung-nya sendiri.

"Ayo pulang!" Menarik tangan Minho untuk berdiri mengikutinya.

"Sebaiknya telponlah hyung-mu dulu, siapa tahu kau salah informasi."

"Shireo, pokoknya aku mau pulang! Titik!" Key sudah terlanjur emosi, merasa di tipu atau...

"Baik! Kita pulang ne? Tapi tidak usah teriak." Entah kenapa Minho merasa dia menjadi hyung dadakan untuk Key.

Key memang biasanya manja padanya. Tapi kali ini ia, seperti melihat ada bola api di kepala sahabatnya ini.

Wajar saja kalau Key murka. Mulanya memang Key malas menjemput orang itu. Tapi sekarang setelah ia mau sukarela mengorbankan waktu hang out-nya dan menjemput orang itu karena takut orang itu tersesat. Namun, malah orang itu sama sekali tidak muncul.

Key berjalan duluan setelah melepas tangan Minho. Ia melangkah gusar melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berkeliaran di bandar udara ini. Malas untuk berkonsentrasi mengatur arah jalannya. Jika ada yang menabrak pundaknya, maka ia hanya kan melanjutkan jalannya dengan wajah tertekuk sepuluh.

"Key tunggu aku! Key perhatikan jalanmu!" Panggil Minho, mengikuti Key dari belakang, "KEY hati..."

Braak!

"hati..."

Terlambat, Key menabrak punggung seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang menelpon. Orang itu kaget dan menghentikan kegiatannya saat Key menabraknya, ditambah rasa dingin di punggungnya setelah itu. Orang itu membalik tubuhnya, menatap kesal pada Key yang meratapi blended blended vanilla caramel-nya tak terselamatkan.

"Blended vanilla caramel kuuuuu!" merengek manja pada minumannya yang tercecer.

"Key! Kau tidak apa-apa eum?" Minho sudah mencapainya, ikut melihat ceceran blended vanilla caramel Key lalu beralih ke namja yang tadi di tabrak Key.

"Ahh Jeosonghamnida! Maafkan teman saya, dia sedang kesal, saya mohon."

Minho membungkuk pada namja yang terlihat sudah dewasa itu. Namja tampan berambut cokelat sebahu dengan belahan pinggir. Pakaiannya pun terlihat casual dengan kemeja ungu muda dan cardigan loose hitam di padu dengan celana jeans abu dan pantofel hitam mengkilat. Matanya tersembunyi di balik kaca mata hitam besar.

Namja ini tampaknya baru sampai ke Seoul, dilihat dari dua koper besar yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Plak! Key memukul kepala Minho sebal. Minho hanya meringis menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padanya? Dia menumpahkan blended vanilla caramel-ku yang belum aku minum sedikitpun!" oceh Key pada Minho

"Key ayolah? Salahmu menabraknya karena kau tidak hati-hati."

"Kau ini temanku atau teman ajussi ini sih?" Key menunjuk namja itu seenaknya, "yaa ajussi! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menumpahkan blended vanilla caramel yang belum aku minum setetespun! Kau tidak tahu kalau tenggorokanku kering karena makan roti abon tanpa minum eoh? Aku sedang kesal! Dan kau malah menambah levelnya jadi super kesal!" cecar Key panjang.

"Hei anak kecil? Itu salahmu dan kau malah menyalahkanku? Kau menabrakku, bahkan menumpahkan minumanmu itu ke pakaianku. Aku juga sedang kesal! Bukan hanya kau!" akhirnya si namja bersuara hanya saja suaranya lebih tenang, tidak melengking seperti Key.

"Anak kecil katamu eoh? Kau yang sudah tua, bukan aku yang kecil."

"Aish, kau!" sekarang bertolak pinggang, namja itu menahan rasa kesalnya mengingat lawannya adalah remaja.

"Aku mohon maafkan temanku, otaknya sedang kacau." Minho menyambar, merasa tidak enak dengan kata-kata Key.

"Diam kau Minho-ya! Dan kau ajussi! Pokonya kau harus mengakui kesalahanmu dan... ganti blended vanilla caramel ku!"

"Sudah ku bilang itu salahmu, keras kepala sekali kau? Harusnya kau membungkuk 90 derajat dan meminta maaf padaku! Dasar anak kecil."

Ponsel namja itu berdering, sebelah tangannya masih bertolak pinggang. Sedangkan tangan yang sebelahnya memegang ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya. Sibuk berbicara pada suara yang ada di ponselnya. Mengabaikan Minho, dan Key yang masih meletup-letup.

"Aish dasar namja tidak bertanggung jawab, pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengganti minumanku." cerewet Key melipat kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah Key, cepat minta maaf, nanti aku belikan kau blended vanilla caramel yang baru othe?" tawar Minho.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kenapa kau yang ganti?"

Minho bingung mau berkata apa lagi. Sahabatnya ini memang manja dan keras kepala. Kalau sudah begini, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Orang lain sedang menelpon kalian malah ribut." Keluh namja itu, telah selesai bercakap di telepon.

"Cepat ganti blended vanilla caramelku!"

"Minta maaf padaku!"

"Maafkan teman saya." Sambar Minho, dia sudah mewakili Key untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Yang salah itu dia, bukan kau. Kenapa kau yang minta maaf."

"Kenapa juga kau minta maaf padanya Minho-yaa!"

Sudah cukup! Minho menyerah! Apa salahnya sampai dia jadi di salahkan seperti tadi. Sebaiknya diam saja, dari pada di salahkan oleh dua orang yang sedang berapi di depannya. Sial sekali!

"Cepat ganti!" Rengek Key menghentakkan kedua kakinya.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, ya! Baik aku ganti!" Namja itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas selempang yang ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang limapuluh ribu won. Menyodorkannya pada Key, "ambil ini!"

"Uang?" ucap Key, otaknya agak sedikit pelan memproses hal ini.

Karena Key tidak mengambil uang itu, si namja menyelipkan uang itu di saku blazer Key, "dengar ya anak kecil, gantilah seragamu sebelum kau berkeliaran di tempat umum eoh?"

Namja itu berbalik membelakangi Key dan Minho, menarik kedua koper besarnya, berjalan menjauh. Tidak peduli dengan cardigannya yang belepotan blended vanilla caramel milik Key.

Key tersadar dari kebingungan kemudian mengambil uang dari blazernya.

"YA ajussi! Aku bukan minta ganti uang! Tapi aku minta kau menggantinya dengan blended vanilla caramel juga! Tempat membelinya itu jauh tahu! Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Key panjang saat si namja masuk ke taksi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan dahsyat Key.

* * *

><p>"Hyaaaa kesal sekali hari ini! Bisa-bisa aku jerawatan dan gendut gara-gara stress!" Oceh Key membanting pintu kamarnya kesal.<p>

Key melempar kesal selembar uang lima puluh ribu won yang sudah ia remuk dari tadi. Pasti uang kertas itu sudah tidak laku lagi jika di gunakan sebagai alat tukar, bentuknya sudah tak karuan.

Cklek!

Key menoleh saat mendengar suara pintunya di buka. Hidungnya seakan berasap saat mengetahui siapa yang mencelos ke kamarnya tanpa ketukan seperti biasa.

Sekali lagi Key meremuk kertas, kini kertas yang tadi ia tulis nama Lee Jinki itu lalu melemparnya ke wajah namja yang baru masuk ke kamarnya.

Puk! Mendarat mengenai kening namja berahang tegas itu. Tidak sakit memang, hanya sedikit kaget.

"Key? Kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya ke bandara eoh?" tukas Jonghyun setelah memungut remukan kertas tadi.

"MWO? Aku? Tidak menjemputnya?" Key menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang super duper mengkerut.

"Iya! Dia menelponku dan ia mengomel karena tidak ada yang menjemputnya."

"Hyung, aku sudah menjemputnya tapi dia tidak muncul, kalau kau tidak percaya kau tanya saja Minho, aku mengajaknya tadi." Key duduk di atas kasurnya, melepas blazernya.

"Hah? Jelas-jelas dia bilang kalau dia sudah sampai di bandara Incheon jam tiga tadi, dan dia tidak melihat seseorangpun memegang tag namanya di barisan penjemput."

"Aku mengangkat namanya tinggi, lebih tinggi dari penjemput manapun! Arrgh hyung, aku malas berdebat denganmu! Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

"Tapi Key..."

"Gara-gara kau menyuruhku menjemputnya, aku jadi emosi begini, kau tahu! Aku jadi bertemu ajussi stress." celoteh Key gusar.

"Dia bilang tidak ada yang menjemputnya,dia sudah lama menunggu hingga akhirnya dia mendapat masalah sedikit di bandara." Jonghyun berkoar lagi, tak sadar dongsaeng-nya sedang murka.

"Uggh apa peduliku, biarkan aku sendiri hyung! Aku mau berendam di bathup ku." pinta Key memohon dengan sedikit rengekan

"Baik-baik, maafkan hyung, hyung percaya padamu, mungkin saja dia tidak bisa melihat namanya lagipula kalian tidak saling mengenal." Akhirnya Jonghyun mengalah dan ikut duduk di sebelah Key, mengelus kepala Key sayang.

"Kertas apa ini? Hasil ujianmu?" penasaran dengan remukan kertas yang tadi di lempar Key.

"Nama orang yang tadi mau aku jemput."

Jonghyun membuka remukan kertas itu, perlahan menunjukkan tulisan hangul yang ada di dalamnya. Jonghyun memahami tulisan itu perlahan. Ia ragu, sebenarnya matanya yang salah atau tulisan adiknya yang salah. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh pada sang dongsaeng.

Puk! menyentil kening Key pelan.

"Appo! Waeee hyung!" protes Key, mengosok kepalanya cepat.

"Kau baca! Apa ini eoh? Aigooo berapa nilai bahasa Korea-mu?" Jonghyun gusar sendiri melihat tulisan adiknya.

Key melirik tulisannya sendiri.

"Eoh?" menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, kaget kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu.

Disana terukir tulisan 이 신기 (Lee Shinki) dengan ukuran besar. Jelas saja itu salah, tulisan yang benar adalah 이 진기 (Lee Jinki). Apa ada orang yang bernama Lee Shinki di Korea?

Key merebut kertas itu dari tangan Jonghyun dan kembali menatapinya. Tetap saja tulisan itu tidak berubah. Lee Shinki. Pantas saja orang yang akan di jemput tidak menemukan mereka.

"Hehehe..." Key terkekeh tak jelas.

"Lee Shinki apa Key? itu kan nama salah satu boy band kesukaanmu eoh? Dong Bang SHIN KI?"

"Eeerr mianhae hyung..." Saat keadaan berbalik, Key yang memohon maaf pada hyung-nya.

"Aish kau ini, kau tahu Jinki hyung marah-marah padaku karena dia tidak di jemput."

"Itu karena aku menulisnya di dalam mobil, kau tahu kan hyung? Mobil sport itu ngebut, aku tidak bisa menulis dengan benar, hehehe." Key mencari alasan, merasa bodoh sendiri dengan tulisannya yang salah itu.

"Twesso-yo Key, berikan kunci mobilnya padaku. Aku akan mengantarkan kerumahnya." Pinta Jonghyun.

Key menyerahkan kunci mobil itu, diikuti dengan Jonghyun yang meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Gwenchana, kau mandilah eoh." Ujar Jonghyun sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Di waktu yang sama, di tempat berbeda. Seorang namja tampan berdiri di pintu sebuah rumah besar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, di tambah lagi dengan bercak kotor di cardigannya dan koper yang telah ia letakkan sembarangan. Ia sedari tadi menekan-nekan bel rumah itu. Menunggu orang yang di dalam membukakan pintunya.<p>

"Jinki hyuuung, sudah sampai eum?" namja cantik yang membukakannya pintu itu langsung menghambur memeluknya.

"Nee Taeminie, hyung sampai dengan susah payah kesini." memeluk pinggang namja cantik bernama Taemin itu.

"Susah payah?" tanya Taemin saat melepas pelukan rindunya.

"Sudahlah, bantu hyung-mu membawa koper, aku perlu istirahat penuh malam ini."

Taemin menarik koper Jinki yang lebih kecil lalu masuk ke dalam rumah diiringi Jinki. Melintasi ruang keluarga menuju tangga, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga tersebut hingga sampai di kamar milik Jinki.

"Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat..." Desah Jinki menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

"Hyung! Mandi dulu baru kau boleh istrahat." Omel Taemin pada hyung-nya.

"Baik, nanti hyung mandi eum? Appa masih di kantor?" mengintip ekspresi dongsaeng-nya.

"Ne, dia masih di kantor hyung, kau tahulah." Taemin ikut berbaring di sebelah hyung-nya.

"Dan umma-mu? Dimana dia?"

"Dia umma-mu juga hyung." Taemin merengut saat mendengar kalimat Jinki barusan.

"Ani, dia tidak melahirkan aku eum?" balas Jinki, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Ayolah hyung, kapan kau bisa menerima umma jadi umma-mu?" sedikit kesal dengan Jinki, entah kapan namja tampan ini bisa mengakui umma Taemin sebagai umma-nya juga.

"Tidak akan, sudahlah Taemin, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu... tadi siang aku sudah berdebat dengan anak kecil." Jinki menyadari kekesalan Taemin.

"Anak kecil? Maksudmu?" Taemin mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi wajah Jinki seakan menagih cerita yang belum ia dengar.

"Tadi aku minta Jonghyun menjemputku, tapi dia bilang tidak bisa meninggalkan perkerjaannya, dan menyuruh orang lain menjemputku, saat aku sampai di Seoul tidak ada satupun yang menjemputku. Saat aku menunggu penjemputku, seorang siswa menabrakku dan menumpahkan caramel vanilla atau apalah di pakaianku, dan meminta aku menggantinya tanpa meminta maaf padaku. Suaranya melengking dan cerewet sekali. Aigoo... Aku lelah sekali." Jelas Jinki panjang lebar.

"Wooh? Othoke? Kau menggantinya?"

"Tentu aku ganti, karena aku sudah terlalu kesal dengan omelannya." Jinki menghela nafasnya berat, "tapi dia malah mengejarku dan bilang kalau yang dia minta adalah minumannya bukan uangnya, karena tempat membelinya jauh,"

"Jadi..."

"Aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan masuk taksi hahahaha."

"Hahaha... Kau tega sekali hyung, bagaimana kalau itu aku eoh?"

"Tentu saja adikku tersayang tidak akan semanja dan sekeras kepala itu." Mengusap kepala Taemin sayang, memandang penuh arti pada adik sama appa itu.

"Kau benar, aku dididik dan besar denganmu, kau tahulah bagaimana dongsaengmu ini." Taemin menyeringai kecil.

"Ne, tentu saja, adikku satu-satunya Lee Taemin."

* * *

><p>"Maaf aku terlambat." ujar Jonghyun saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri yang kini sudah ramai.<p>

Dua keluarga berkumpul disini, keluarga Lee dan keluarga Kim. Hampir semua anggota keluarga datang. Keluarga Lee dengan Mr., Mrs. Lee dan Lee Taemin serta keluarga Kim dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim, serta Jonghyun yang baru datang.

Sebenarnya ada hal penting apa yang akan dibicarakan keluarga ini. Sampai-sampai presiden direktur dari kedua perusahaan berbeda ini rela absen sebentar dari pekerjaan mereka. Jonghyun minggat dari kantornya, dan Taemin izin pulang dari sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>TBC akut! lalalala!~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>kira-kira ngapain ya keluarga Lee ama Kim?<p>

saya kaga di undang, huks T*T

dadaah (T_T)/


	2. Dijodohkan? TT

**Title : Venus Marry Mars**

**Sub-Tittle : Dijodohkan? T^T**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret**

**Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum**

**OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**

**Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Wordcount : 3.322 words **

**Rate : PG-17 aman di konsumsi sebelum makan**

**Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S)**

_Happy reading _

Sebenarnya ada hal penting apa yang akan dibicarakan keluarga ini. Sampai-sampai presiden direktur dari kedua perusahaan berbeda ini rela absen sebentar dari pekerjaan mereka. Jonghyun minggat dari kantornya, dan Taemin izin pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Hae-ah, kurasa sudah saatnya kita menyatukan keluarga kita secepatnya, karena dari dulu aku selalu ingin memiliki anggota keluarga dengan marga Lee, karena itu marga sahabatku dan kau juga begitu kan? Anehnya kita mendapat anae dengan marga yang sama dengan kita, hahaha." Mr. Kim berujar, sedikit mengingat masa lalu.

"Kau benar Jongwoon-ah, mari menyatukan ikatan persahabatan kita menjadi keluarga, aku sudah tidak sabar menjadi satu keluarga denganmu, bukankah itu impian kita." Balas Mr. Lee.

"Uum bukankah sudah lama kita merencanakannya? Jonghyunie, bagaimana rencanamu kemarin?" Tanya Mrs. Kim pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Key menjemputnya ke bandara, tapi mereka tidak bertemu karena Key salah menuliskan nama Jinki hyung." Jelas Jonghyun yang duduk di sebelah Taemin.

"Aigoo sayang sekali, padahal itu kesempatan baik untuk mereka." Mrs. Lee menyayangkan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang kita pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana cara membujuk mereka untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini." Mr. Kim bicara.

"Kalau Jinki itu urusanku, mudah untuk membujuk anak itu, kalian tenang saja."

"Kami agak khawatir dengan Key, anak itu keras kepala, manja dan tidak suka di atur, aku bingung bagaimana cara membujuknya." Mr. Kim ragu, memutar otak untuk membujuk anak bungsunya.

"Jangan kau suruh aku yang membujuknya appa, aku tidak mau." Tolak Jonghyun saat appa-nya menatap dirinya.

"Kau tenang saja yeobo, kita gunakan saja kelemahannya, rasa sayangnya pada keluarga eoh? Othe? Gunakan sedikit kemampuan akting kita?" Mrs. memberi saran yang sepertinya akan mempan, Jonghyun pikir begitu.

Yang lain mengangguk menanggapi setuju menanggapi saran Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi apa mereka bisa menjalin rumah tangga dengan baik? Key adalah anak yang manja, keras kepala dan susah di atur, sedangkan Jinki hyung orang yang dewasa, perfeksionis, suka mengatur dan tidak suka suatu hal yang berbau kekanak-kanakan?"

"Benar sekali apa kata Jonghyun hyung, sifat mereka benar-benar berlawanan." Taemin setuju mengingat sifat kedua orang itu bagai venus dan mars.

"Kalian tenang saja pasti akan berhasil, atau kalian berdua mau di jodohkan? Jika bukan Jinki dan Kibum, maka kalian lah yang akan kami jodohkan? Apa kalian mau?" tukas Mr. Kim, memang bercanda tapi...

Gleek! Kedua namja termuda di sini meneguk ludahnya berat. Bagaimana tidak? Apa jadinya kalau mereka yang di jodohkan? Well, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Jinki sudah sangat matang untuk menikah, umurnya sudah dewasa, aku yakin dia bisa membimbing Key dengan baik." Mrs. Lee berpendapat.

"Lagipula, perbedaan itulah justru yang dapat menyatukan dua orang yang berlawanan. Kalian tenang saja, feeling orang tua itu lebih kuat." Mrs. Kim menambahkan.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi? apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya." Tukas Mr. Kim senang.

Mrs. Lee menanggapi, "begini saja, kita beritahu dulu mereka pelan-pelan lalu kita adakan acara makan malam bersama untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Othe?"

"Ide bagus!"

Para orang tua itu bertepuk tangan entah karena apa. Yang jelas mereka tertawa girang, seakan lupa bahwa umur mereka sudah paruh baya. Begitu senangnya mereka hingga mereka tidak ingat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tsk~

Yang menggeleng-geleng dan diam hanya kedua namja muda di antara mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana nasib saudara mereka yang akan dinikahkan. Apa mereka sebenarnya setuju?

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu hanya berlalu saat melewati ruang keluarga rumahnya sendiri, tujuannya adalah ke satu-satunya tangga yang menghubungkan lantai pertama dan kedua. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bebasa-basi atau sekedar tersenyum pada adiknya Lee Taemin, apalagi appa-nya yang sedang berkumpul disana.

Jabatan general manager bukan jabatan menyenangkan baginya. Biasanya ia senang melakukan hal-hal ini, tapi entah kenapa hari ini sungguh membosankan baginya. File-file dan dokumen yang seharian ini ia pelajari dan tanda tangani sungguh membuat otaknya mengkerut. Kegiatannya hanya duduk seharian, menemui klien membosankan serta meeting yang membuat matanya berat.

"Jinki-ya!" suara besar itu memanggil Jinki, saat kakinya sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama.

"Wae?" menjawab malas, hanya menolehkan kepalanya kepada namja berstatus appa-nya itu.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." pinta Mr. Lee menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Jinki, isyarat agar anak lelakinya itu mendekat.

Sebenarnya dia malas, malas berbicara dengan appa kandungnya itu. Terlebih lagi di sana ada orang yang sangat ia tidak suka. Umma kandung Taemin yang membuatnya muak. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya menuruti hal itu adalah rasa hormatnya pada Mr. Lee yang masih ia anggap sebagai appa. Hanya sebatas itu, selebihnya tidak ada, 'appa' hanyalah sebuah kata dan panggilan. Itu saja.

"Duduklah..." suruh Mr. Lee saat Jinki sudah di dekat mereka.

Jinki menghempaskan tubuhnya, duduk di sofa panjang di samping Taemin. "Katakanlah cepat, aku lelah."

"Jinki-ya, kau sudah dua hari pulang, tapi kau tidak pernah menyapaku sekalipun, apa kau lupa kau masih punya appa?" ujar Mr. Lee santai, menatap anak tertuanya itu.

"Ani, bukankah aku selalu begitu? Tidak aneh bagimu kan?"

"Rubahlah sikap dinginmu, sampai kapan kau akan begini? kasihan umma-mu selalu memikirkan sikapmu yang begitu."

"Umma-ku tidak disini eoh?" berkata cuek tanpa menatap appa-nya.

Mr. Lee geram, "YA Lee Jinki!" jeritnya, namun Jinki tak merespon.

"Sudahlah yeobo, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sampaikan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi padanya eum?"

Taemin hanya memandangi perdebatan di depan matanya, takut untuk mencampuri hal ini. Dia lebih memilih diam dan menonton ayah-anak yang tidak pernah akur di rumah ini.

Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya, mengingat anaknya ini bersikap begini juga karena salahnya. Ia memilih meredam emosinya dan melanjutkan apa tujuannya tadi.

"Jinki-ya, kau selalu acuh tak acuh pada keluargamu sendiri, kau selalu hidup dengan dunia dan temanmu sendiri selama ini, kau sadar hal itu?"

"Ne, aku tahu, jadi apa yang kau inginkan? Aku pergi dari rumah ini? Well, bukankah itu yang kuinginkan sejak dulu?"

"Yaa! Jinki!" teriak Mr. Lee, memang anak tertuanya ini selalu membuat uratnya keluar.

"Yeobo..." panggil Mr. Lee halus, menggelengkan kepalanya."

"Dengarkan aku," Mr. Lee menjeda kalimatnya, menatap Jinki serius, "aku akan menikahkanmu, aku menjodohkanmu dengan anak bungsu keluarga Kim, Kim Kibum.

"MWO? Menikah? Apa maksudmu dengan menikah?" jinki tersentak, tadinya ia selalu menghindar untuk memandang Mr. Lee, tapi kini mata itu mendelik tajam ke arah itu.

"Benar, lagipula umurmu sudah cukup matang untuk menikah."

"Bukankah kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu?"

"Karena itulah kau tidak pernah mendapatkan calon pendampingmu, appa sudah menyiapkannya, menikahlah."

"Shireo, lagipula kau pasti punya tujuan menjodohkanku dengan anak mereka eoh? Apa keuntungan yang kau dapat?" tersenyum meledek, lalu kembali memindahkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kalau keluarga Kim adalah sahabat appa sejak kecil, dan dia adalah relasi terbesar appa." Tukas Mr. Kim, "aku ingin menjadikannya keluargaku, sekaligus mempererat hubungan kerja sama perusahaan kita, bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal itu? kau bahkan lebih peduli perusahaan dari pada appa-mu sendiri."

"Ne? huh..." mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan terakhir appa-nya, "tapi itu tidak cukup untuk memaksaku."

"Benarkah? Aku tahu jalan pikiranmu, pikirkanlah."

"Tidak akan," Jinki beranjak dari duduknya, " jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, aku pamit ke kamarku sekarang." melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu, kembali menaiki anak tangga.

"Jinki-ya," panggil Mr. Lee lagi, jinki menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh, "bukankah kau ingin keluar selamanya dari rumah ini? Jika kau menikahinya, aku akan mengizinkanku meninggalkan rumah ini."

Jinki diam, melanjutkan ayunan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Hal ini perlahan mulai mengganggu jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa dimana majalah fashion yang baru aku beli kemarin? Jjong hyuuuuung! Apa kau melihatnya?" ribut Key di ruang tengah, ia menggali seluruh tumpukan majalah yang ada di meja depan di antara televisi dan sofa hingga seluruhnya berantakan.

"Rapikan lagi setelah kau selesai!" tukas Jonghyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

"Aku bertanya padamu hyung!" Key menghentikan acara membongkarnya, memandang hyung-nya kesal.

"Ada di sana tuh," menunjuk arah bagian belakang rumah mereka.

"Kenapa di sana eoh? Bukankah aku tidak pernah membawanya kesana?"

Membawa dirinya menuju arah yang di tunjuk Jonghyun tadi, bagian belakang rumah yang terhubung dengan taman belakang. Key mendapati majalahnya tergeletak sembarang di meja dekat vas bunga tulip milik Mrs. Kim.

"Hwaaa? Kenapa majalahku begini? Kenapa sampulnya hilang eoh? Jjong hyung!" teriak Key memegang salah satu sudut majalahnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, menunjukan robekan pada bagian depan majalah.

"Err... mian Key, tadi Roo buang air di teras belakang, karena takut bau jadi aku berniat membersihkannya, yang duluan aku lihat adalah majalahmu yang tergeletak di sofa."

(O_O?)

"WHAAAT? Kau pakai untuk membersihkan xx-nya Roo?" segera Key mengambil jurus kaki seribu, menyerbu Jonghyun dengan majalah tergulung di tangannya.

PUK! "Awww!" memukul kepala Jonghyun kuat.

"Hei Jonghyun, Kibum! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mr. Kim yang baru keluar dari dapur, membawa sepiring potongan apel di tangannya.

"Umma, Jjong hyung merusak majalahku! Aku belum membacanya!" rengek Key pada Mrs. Lee.

"Yang namanya majalah itu di baca isinya, bukan sampulnya Key, jadi tak masalah kalau sampulnya hilang." Santai Jonghyun masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sudah besar, jangan bertengkar terus." Mrs. Kim mengambil sepotong apel dengan garpu kecil lalu menyuapkannya pada Key.

Jonghyun hanya mengangakan mulutnya memandangi hal itu, "Umma, kau hanya menyuapi anak bungsumu itu?" Jonghyun menunjukkan wajah merengutnya.

"Aigoo aigoo... kau apaan hyung? Bayi tua?" ledek Key pada Jonghyun, namja tampan itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalian sudah berkumpul?" ujar namja paruh baya yang baru datang, di tangannya terdapat buku tebal, matanya di bingkai kacamata baca.

"Yeobo? Kemarilah, bukankah kau mau membicarakan itu?" ajak Mrs Kim, suaminya segera mendekat ke arah mereka, duduk di sofa single berwarna cream.

"Apa?" tanya Key singkat, seluruh keluarganya berkumpul kini.

"Ada hal penting yang akan kami bicarakan padamu." Mrs Lee mengelus kepala Key lembut.

"Padaku? Aku?" Key menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, kenapa ia merasa suasana ini mendadak serius. Sepenting apakah?

"Langsung saja, kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak keluarga Lee."

"..." Key diam, terlalu sulit baginya untuk me-loading kata 'menjodohkanmu.'

Namun sedetik kemudian,

"NEE? APA AKU TAK SALAH DENGAR? Menjodohkan? AKU? AKUUUU?" jerit Key hingga ketiga orang lain disini menutup telinganya rapat, "KENAPA AKU? KENAPA TIDAK JJONG HYUNG SAJA."

"Sudah kuduga akan begini," gumam Jonghyun, "Pelankan suaramu Key!"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMELANKAN SUARA KU EOH? KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASIH PELAJAR SEKOLAH TINGGI TINGKAT TIGA UMMA! Hmmptt!" suara melengkingnya terhenti saat tangan Jonghyun menutup mulutnya.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu, kami tidak tuli nae dongsaeng!"

"Tenang dulu Kibumie, kau dengarkan dulu penjelasan appa-mu." Pinta Mrs. Kim saat suara Key yang menggelegar sudah lenyap.

Jonghyun melepas tangannya saat Key sudah mulai tenang, namun nafasnya memburu kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku eoh? Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku, aku masih muda umma, appa, hyung!" lirih Key, mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Bukan begitu Kibumie, kau tahu sendiri, kalau Mr. Lee adalah sahabat appa, selain untuk menjadikan mereka keluarga, appa juga ingin mempererat hubungan perusahaan."

"Dan aku dijadikan tumbal begitu?"

"Aniya Kibumie, hanya saja jika kami menjodohkan Jonghyun dan Taemin, umur Taemin masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, sedangkan tahun ini akan berumur 18 tahun kan?" jelas Mrs. Kim pelan.

"Jadi kami berniat menjodohkan mu, dengan anak tertua keluarga Lee." Mr. Kim melanjutkan, "percayalah, kami menjodohkanmu dengannya karena dia anak yang baik, dewasa dan mapan."

"Ne? anak tertua? Apa Mr. Lee ada anak lain? Bukankah anaknya hanya satu, Taemin."

"Tentu saja, aigoo Key, apa kau pikir appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan Taemin, begitu? Namja cantik dan namja cantik?" dengus Jonghyun menatap adiknya.

"Siapa tahu kan begitu? Uugh aku tetap tidak mau! Aku berniat mencari jodohku sendiri!"

"Untuk apa susah-susah mencari? appa dan umma sudah mendapatkannya untukmu eoh?" tawar Mr. Kim membujuk anak kesayangannya.

"Pokoknya tidak ya tidak mau appaaa, tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Lagipula aku masih pelajar, kalian mau aku berhenti sekolah!" celoteh Key menggeleng kepalanya cepat.

"Kami akan minta izin dengan pamanmu dan merahasiakan hal ini jika kau jadi menikah. Kau tenang saja." Mr. Kim menanggapi.

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah, huh." Key memanyunkan bibirnya, bentuk kecil dari protes yang ia rasa.

"Kau benar tidak mau dengan Jinki hyung?"

"Jinki-ssi?"

"Ne, Lee Shinki yang akan kau jemput kemarin."

"Dia anaknya Mr. Lee?"

"Eoh, rencana appa untuk mempertemukan kalian, tapi kau malah mengacaukannya."

"Aissh kenapa aku yang kau salahkan? Syukur aku tak bertemu dengannya, kyaaaa, aku tidak sudi menikah dengan si Jinki itu."

"Dia tampan sekali, kau tidak suka."

"Mau setampan apapun, aku tidak akan bilang iya." Key sedikit emosi mendapatkan pemaksaan dari keluarganya.

Key mendengus sebal, menata bergantian appa, umma dan hyung-nya. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan ketiganya ke dalam kamar.

BLAM! Membanting pintu kamar keras.

"Apa-apaan ini? Perjodohan? Aku bisa gilaaaaa." Geram Key di kamarnya sembari menarik-narik rambut blonde-nya.

Bagaimana orang-orang yang dipercaya dan disayanginya memperlakukannya begini?

"Huks, othe yeobo-yaaa... Kibum tak mau di jodohkan? Bagaimana nasib kita setelah ini? Apa kita akan hidup di jalanan? Yeobo-yaaa huks." Isak Mrs. Kim tiba-tiba.

Key menghentikan celotehnya, mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Apa boleh buat yeobo, jika Kibum tidak mau menikah, maka kita yang akan menerima resikonya, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak pada anak kita itu." hibur Mr. Kim menenangkan istrinya, mengelus pundak anae-nya pelan.

"Itu berarti aku akan dipecat juga oleh mereka? Setelah perusahaan bangkrut, apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Mungkin aku akan bekerja menjadi buruh bangunan." Sambung Jonghyun, menunduk lesu.

"Aigoo anakku yang tampan, maafkan umma appa-mu, huks." Mrs. Kim makin memperkuat tangisannya, sesekali memukul-mukul sofa dan berkata, "aigooo ya, aigoooo..."

"Gwenchana umma, mungkin ini sudah jalannya." Kali ini Jonghyun menghibur umma-nya dengan wajah tenang.

"APA-APAAN INI? Bangkrut? Dipecat? Hidup di jalanan? Maksudnya apa? Jelaskan padaku?" teriak Key berlari memburu dari kamarnya, kini sudah di tempat sama seperti tadi, berdiri di depan orang terdekatnya ini dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebenarnya perusahaan kita terliba hutang dengan perusahaan keluarga Lee, mereka akan menganggap lunas jika menjodohkanmu dengan anak mereka, dengan begitu dia bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kita dan memperbesar perusahaannya Kibumie." Jelas appa-nya serius, mimik wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"NE? bagaimana bisa berhutang? bagaimana Mr. Lee bisa begitu kejam? Jahat sekali mereka."

Hati Key memanas, tega-teganya sahabat appa-nya berbuat begitu. Ternyata selama ini mereka hanya baik di luar saja. Begitukah?

Bagaimana bisa membiarkan keluarganya jatuh miskin? Hanya akan menganggap hutang lunas jika Key menikah dengan anak mereka? Ini gila! Ini keterlaluaaaaan. Tidak punya hati!

"Begitulah Kibumie, kau tahu kalau hyung-mu bekerja di perusahaan mereka, jika kau tidak mau maka hyung-mu ini juga akan di pecat." Tambah Jonghyun, memasang muka memelas.

"Jeongmal-yo?" Key terdiam, pikirannya melayang.

Memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluarganya kelak jika ini benar-benar terjadi. Haruskah ia menikah dengan orang yang menyusahkan keluarganya, begitu? Dengan orang yang tidak punya hati eoh! Yang tega membiarkan keluarganya bangkrut, memecat hyung-nya dan membiarkan mereka hidup di jalanan hanya karena perjodohan tidak terjadi?

"Uum, keundae kami tetap tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak padamu Kibumie, kami mengerti perasaanmu." Mr. Kim tersenyum datar.

"Yeobo, untuk melunasi hutang kita, menjual rumah saja tidak cukup, bagaimana kalau aku menjual perhiasanku." Tawar Mrs. Kim pada suaminya.

"Mobilku juga, kau bisa menjualnya appa." Jonghyun ikut menawarkan.

"Bukankah itu hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri?"

"Gwenchana appa-ya, hanya itu yang bisa aku bantu."

Hatinya merasa teriris mendengar pernyataan keluarganya. Benarkah yang ia dengar sekarang? Benarkah kejadiaannya separah ini? Kalau sudah begini, bukankah tidak punya pilihan lain?

Saat Key melamun panjang, Mr. & Mrs. Kim serta Jonghyun saling berpandangan mengirimkan sinyal satu sama lain. Mengisyaratkan kalau misi mereka hampir berhasil sembari menunjukkan tampang yang paling memelas yang pernah mereka tunjukkan.

Well, kelemahan Key adalah keluarganya sendiri, dia sangat mencintai keluarganya lebih dari apapun. Perangkap jebakan seperti ini akan mudah untuk menaklukan Key agar mau melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Setidaknya mereka akan melakukan ini sampai Key benar-benar resmi menjadi istri Jinki.

Mission completed!

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Kim sangat sibuk sekarang, Mr. Kim sibuk memasak, Jonghyun sibuk menata meja makan, bahkan sang pemimpin keluarga sekarang sibuk mengupas buah apel. Hanya satu yang berdiam diri duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan seluruh keluarganya sibuk sana-sini. Memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, bibir tipisnya manyun, mungkin kau bisa menggantung pakaianmu disana.

Key sama sekali tidak bersemangat, setelah tiga hari yang lalu ia dengan berat hati menerima perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dipertemukan dengan sang calon suami yang tidak ia harapkan. Walaupun ia sudah tahu namanya dan mobil yang ia bawa. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi mood-nya untuk berbahagia. Namja busuk itu telah mempermainkan keluarganya.

"Key! Mana senyumanmu itu?" tukas Jonghyun yang sedang menyusun sendok dan sumpit di meja.

"Hee..." menunjukkan barisan giginya dengan paksa, lalu kembali menunjukkan ekspresi merengut.

"Bersemangatlah! Hari ini kau akan bertemu calon suamimu." Sambar Mr. Kim sembari meletakkan potongan buah di meja makan.

"Ne appa, celemekmu keren." puji Key asal-asalan padan celemek polkadot yang dipakai appa-nya.

"Aigoo, anak umma yeppo sekali." Puji Mrs. Kim yang baru datang, membawa semangkuk sop ikan hangat, memuji anaknya dengan setelan kaos pink loose dengan skinny jeans baby blue membuat kulit putihnya makin kontras.

Sebenarnya aneh, Key sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa semangat yang ditunjukkan keluarganya tidak wajar untuk takaran menyambut seseorang yang bakal membuat mereka bangkrut. Bahkan ini terlalu bersemangat namanya, senyuman selalu terpampang di wajah mereka. Tsk~ Key lihatlah.

"Umma? Kau membuat pie cokelat?" melirik makanan penutup yang baru di angkat dari oven.

"Uum, karena ini hari spesial kan?" timpal Mr. Lee dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu baik dengan orang yang begitu menyebalkan." Gerutu Key mengingat kue yang Key suka itu jarang di masak umma-nya, bahkan saat Key meminta-minta.

"Wahh sebentar lagi mereka datang?" Jonghyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Saat mereka datang, jaga sikapmu ne? jangan mendumel, berteriak, menjerit dan sebagainya, jadilah namja manis arraso?"

"Uum." Hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Umma, mereka sudah datang." Jonghyun memperhatikan layar kecil yang menempel di dinding ruang keluarga, memencet kode pintu pada pad di sebelahnya.

Jonghyun diikuti menuju ke pintu utama, membuka pintu itu untuk menyambut tamu spesial mereka.

"Selamat datang, abonim, omonim ahh... Taeminie," Sapa Jonghyun pada keluarga itu, "Jinki hyung mana?"

"Dia sedang mengeluarkan daging dari bagasi hyung, nanti juga muncul." Jawab Taemin.

Jonghyun ber-oh ria, lalu, "silahkan masuk, umma, appa dan Key sudah menunggu di dalam." Jonghyun mempersilahkan.

Ketiganya masuk, menuju ruang makan keluarga Kim, sementara Jonghyun menunggu Jinki di depan pintu masuk.

Jinki datang dengan tangan memegang tiga kotak besar daging korea kualitas terbaik di tangannya.

"Jinki hyung," sapa Jonghyun, memeluk sebentar Jinki.

"Bawa ini," Jinki menyerahkan tiga kotak daging itu ke tangan Jonghyun, "dari appa untuk keluarga Kim."

"Kamsahae hyung, ayo masuk, mereka sudah menunggumu, kau dan Key adalah bintangnya malam ini." Jonghyun terkekeh.

Di ruang makan, semuanya telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, tinggal menunggu dua namja tampan yang belum muncul. Tempat yang tersisa adalah di sebelah Key dan Taemin, dua kursi kosong yang berhadapan.

"Aigoo wook-ah anakmu benar-benar yeppo, kurasa Jinki akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya." buka Mrs. Lee, memperhatikan wajah Key yang menunduk, seakan malu-malu, padahal mood Key sedang down.

"Benarkah? Hahaha tentu saja, dia mirip aku kan?" canda Mrs. Kim diikuti tawa yang lain.

"Ahh ini dia namja tampan kami, dia sudah datang." Tukas Mrs. Lee saat melihat anak laki-lakinya datang dengan Jonghyun.

"Ahh anyeonghaeseyo..."

Jinki membungkuk sopan saat bertemu dengan keluarga Kim, menunjukkan sedikit senyum ringannya. Sedangkan Kibun yang duduk membelakangi Jinki, malas untu sekedar menoleh dan membalas sapaan namja itu. Calon suaminya? Benarkah?

"Kau duduk disini hyung." Menunjuk ke arah kursi di sebelah Key sedang Jonghyun duduk di sebelah Taemin.

Jinki sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya, belum sadar dengan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sibuk menegur Mr. dan Mrs. Kim dengan senyumannya. Key sendiri masih menunduk, tidak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui bagaimana wajah namja yang kelak menjadi... suaminya?

"Jinki, kau lihatlah di sebelahmu, sapa namja cantik yang malu-malu itu." goda Mr. Kim pada Jinki, diikuti tawa menggoda lain.

"Anyeongh..." Jinki menghentikan sapaannya saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, namja yang pernah ia lihat di bandar udara kemarin, siswa yang menabraknya dan menumpahkan, "Kau? Karamel?" ucap Jinki kecil.

Mendengar kata karamel, Key mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, "EOH? Aju... aj..." gagapnya, menahan apa yang akan di sumpah serapahkannya mengingat ini makan malam keluarga.

HEI! Tunggu dulu! Makan malam keluarga? Ini makan malam perjodohannya, itu berarti? BERARTI! Ajussi jelek ini adalah calon suaminya! Ini bercanda kan? Ada orang lain disini selain dia? Adakah? OPSO! Jadi benar, namja tua menyebalkan ini adalah calon suaminya? Adakah hal buruk selain ini, namja menyebalkan yang membuat keluarganya hampir bangkrut dan menumpahkan blended vanilla caramelnya tanpa mengganti adalah CALON SUAMINYA.

Mati saja kau KEY!

**TBC**


	3. Proposeu

**Title : Venus Marry Mars**

**Sub-Tittle : Propouseu **

**Author : 0nsoonisecret**

**Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum**

**OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**

**Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Wordcount : 2.975 words **

**Rate : PG-17 aman di bersama obat cacing**

**Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der**

**a/n :**

_umm mau ngemeng apa ya? pokoknya **don't like don't read**, don't be a **copycat** ato copydoggy(?) _

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Happy Reading Neee ~~~<p>

.

.

"Jinki, kau lihatlah di sebelahmu, sapa namja cantik yang malu-malu itu." goda Mr. Kim pada Jinki, diikuti tawa menggoda lain.

"Anyeongh..." Jinki menghentikan sapaannya saat menyadari siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, namja yang pernah ia lihat di bandar udara kemarin, siswa yang menabraknya dan menumpahkan, "Kau? Karamel?" ucap Jinki kecil.

Mendengar kata karamel, Key mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, "EOH? Aju... aj..." gagapnya, menahan apa yang akan di sumpah serapahkannya mengingat ini makan malam keluarga.

HEI! Tunggu dulu! Makan malam keluarga? Ini makan malam perjodohannya, itu berarti? BERARTI! Ajussi jelek ini adalah calon suaminya! Ini bercanda kan? Ada orang lain disini selain dia? Adakah? OPSO! Jadi benar, namja tua menyebalkan ini adalah calon suaminya? Adakah hal buruk selain ini, namja menyebalkan yang membuat keluarganya hampir bangkrut dan menumpahkan blended vanilla caramelnya tanpa mengganti adalah CALON SUAMINYA.

Mati saja kau KEY!

"Ada apa hyung? Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jonghyun yang bingung melihat kecanggungan mereka, "dia adalah seseorang yang ku pinta untuk menjeputmu kemarin."

"Eoh kau yang menjemputku?" Jinki bingung, bukankah kemarin mereka bertemu di bandara, mereka jelas-jelas bertemu tapi kenapa Jinki tidak melihat tag namanya di antara penjemput.

Key tidak menjawab, tidak bernafsu dan malas! Hanya menyiapkan piringnya sendiri untuk memulai makannya.

"Jinki, kau tahan dulu obrolanmu ne? mari kita makan dulu." Ajak Mr. Kim yang diikuti anggukan Jinki.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Key di sini, terjebak berdua dengan namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Namja itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bersandar pada tiang teras belakang rumahnya dan tatapan itu, seakan mengintimidasi Key. Mata tipis itu menatap lurus ke arahnya, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, membuat Key terlihat benar-benar melakukan suatu kesalahan yang besar.

Setelah makan malam, keluarga mereka menyuruh mereka untuk berduaan saja. Apa-apaan ini?

"Jadi kau yang menjemputku kemarin?" tanya Jinki akhirnya setelah 15 menit mereka adu pandang.

"Ne, jadi kenapa eoh?" balas Key ketus, wanti-wanti jika ia di salahkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menjemputku? Malah menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan caramel bla bla bla mu itu di pakaiannya tanpa meminta maaf dan mengomel tak karuan." ucap Jinki.

"Mwo? Aku menjemputmu, kau yang tidak lihat! Dan namanya adalah blended vanilla caramel! Kau masih berhutang satu gelas blended vanilla caramel padaku ajussi!" Key tak mau kalah.

"Jelas-jelas aku memperhatikan seluruh barisan penjemput saat itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat namaku."

"Itu... err.. eeehm..."

"Apa eoh? Gara-gara kau tidak menjemputku, aku jadi bertemu anak kecil yang tidak bertanggung jawab." tutur Jinki dengan nada datar.

"Kau yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Menumpahkan minumanku tanpa menggantinya." lawan Key tak sabaran.

"Harusnya kau minta maaf saat kau menabrak seseorang, tidakkah kau di ajarkan begitu oleh orang tuamu?" mengangkat alis matanya.

"YA! Jangan bicara sembarangan dasar kau ajussi." balas Key geram, jeritannya mungkin terdengar sampai ke dalam.

"Hei kau anak kecil, berhenti memanggilku ajussi! Aku belum setua itu, dasar kau!" Jinki agak menaikkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tenang, mendelik mata sabitnya pada Key.

"Kau berhenti memanggilku anak kecil, aku sudah 17 tahun, dan tahun ini aku berusia 18." Key lagi, tak mau kalah, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat Jinki mendekatinya.

"Huh... aku menikah dengan anak berumur 17 tahun? Appa sudah gila kurasa." Memperhatikan Key dari atas sampai bawah. Tidakkah kau sadari dia begitu yeppo Jinki-ya?

"Lebih buruk jika kau menikah dengan ajussi berumur 30 tahun!" menggeram, mengentakkan kakinya.

Key sendiri tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang tuanya bisa menjodohkan mereka? Dua orang dengan age gap yang sangat jauh. Bayangkan saja! Hei 12 tahun! Itu bukan bercandaan.

Jinki menatap Key yang sekarang memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan calon anae dengan sifat yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan dan manja. Tipe yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai.

"Apa kau melihatku? Dasar pervert?"

"YA! Atas dasar apa kau menilaiku begitu, dasar berpikiran pendek."

Key mendumel, mengingat orang yang ada di depannya adalah calon suaminya. Bisa dikatakan ia membenci namja ini. Namja tidak bertanggung jawab dan jahat. Tiba-tiba otaknya melayang mengingat adegan mengharukan keluarganya karena keluakuan keluarga Jinki.

"Ini uangmu, aku tidak memerlukannya!" melempar selembar uang limapuluh ribu won yang telah ringsek tak berbentuk ke dekat kaki Jinki.

"Untuk apa kau memberiku uang kusut, itu tidak akan laku lagi."

"Terserah kau saja ya ajussi!" Key melengos, hatinya kini berapi-api "dengar ya! Jangan anggap aku sebagai calon anae-mu yang sesungguhnya, aku mau dijodohkan denganmu karena terpaksa!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kau pikir aku mau dijodohkan denganmu karena aku menyukaimu? Jangan bermimpi..." desis Jinki.

"Jinki, Kibumie! Masuklah, kita berkumpul di dalam."

"Ne umma!" jawab Key semangat, akhirnya ia bisa lari dari namja ini.

"Aigoo suaramu kencang sekali."

"Ajussi gila, huu." Hampir melenggang bebas masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum sesuatu menahannya, Jinki menarik ujung kaosnya.

"Sekarang kau yang dengar, hei Kim Kibum! panggi aku hyung eoh? Atau kau yang malu sendiri karena memanggil calon suamimu ajussi!" Melepaskan tarikannya, bergegas masuk duluan ke dalam, meninggalkan Key yang tingkat kekesalannya mencapai nilai maksimum.

Jinki menyapu pandangannya, menatap dua keluarga yang sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ia memasang senyumnya untuk menyapa orang-orang ini, terlebih keluarga Kim. Mr. Kim menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah sofa panjang bermuatan dua orang. Dugaannya adalah pasti Key akan disuruh duduk di sebelahnya setelah ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku aju.. hyung?" geram Key saat ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Jinki.

"Aigoooo sudah tidak mau di tinggalkan Jinki rupanya?" goda Mrs. Lee pada Key hingga yang lain tertawa, Key hanya membalas dengan senyuman aneh.

"Duduklah Key," pinta Mr. Kim.

Key melihat sofa terakhir yang kosong adalah di sebelah Jinki. Mendumelkan sesuatu dari bibir tipisnya lalu dengan ogah-ogahan duduk di sebelah Jinki.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Mr. Lee pada Key.

"Eoh? Err... kami..." bingung mau menjawab apa? Haruskan ia katakan bahwa mereka tadi berdebat.

"Appa, apa kau ingin mengetahui pembicaraan pribadi kami?" Jinki membantu Key, walau tidak ada kesengajaan.

Mr. Lee hanya mengangguk, menyadari bahwa anak yang dingin padanya ini benar.

Mr. Kim bicara, "Kami sudah merencanakan hari pernikahan kalian, sekitar dua minggu lagi kalian akan menikah."

"Ne?" respon Jinki dan Key bersamaan.

"Cepat sekali appa? Bagaimana bisa kalian merencanakan dalam waktu secepat itu? pernikahan bukan hal mudah." Oceh Key seakan tidak terima. Terang saja, ia tidak mau menikah secepat itu, setidaknya ia ingin menikmati sedikit lagi masa lajangnya.

Mr. Kim tersenyum, lalu bicara lembut pada anak bungsunya "siapa bilang kami baru akan merencanakannya? Kami sudah mempersiapkannya tiga bulan lalu Kibumie."

"Ti... tiga bulan!" seakan tersambar petir di hari yang cerah Key merasa ubun-ubunnya mau meloncat dari kepala.

Jadi selama tiga bulan terakhir keluarganya sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka? Dan Key sama sekali tidak mencium ke anehan ini. Dia benar-benar telah tertipu bulat-bulat sekarang, terang sekali ia emosi dengan keluarga nya. Bagaimana mereka tega melakukan ini pada Key? Penipuuuu!

"Uum semuanya sudah siap, kau tinggal menikah saja dengan Jinki-mu itu."

Jinki-mu? Jinki-mu? Hooek! Bagaimana bisa appa-nya berkata seperti itu. kulitnya sampai bentol-bentol karena merinding.

"Baiklah, kami setuju." Jawab Jinki singkat.

Key mengangakan mulutnya lebar mendengarkan jawaban namja di sebelahnya. Setuju? Bukankah Jinki bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Key? Bukankah tadi awalnya dia juga kaget? Tapi kenapa langsung setuju mendengar hal mengejutkan seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa tujuan Jinki mau di jodohkan dengannya? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Terlalu banya pertanyaan yang berputar di otak Key.

"Dan satu lagi, aku punya permintaan padamu Jinki." Tutur Mr. Kim

"Ne abonim."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Key memasang kemeja putih itu malas, lalu memakai jas putih yang senada dengan celananya. Terakhir menyematkan sebuah bunga berwarna pink di dadanya. Ia memandangi pantulan bayangannya di standing mirror. Yeppo. Suatu hal yang tak bisa dihindari sekarang. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mematut-matut penampilannya.

Hari ini adalah seminggu sebelum hari pernikahannya. Dan sekarang, ia di paksa umma-nya untuk ikut dengan Jinki ke boutique ini. Hanya sekedar fitting pakaian pengantin yang ternyata sudah jauh-jauh hari disiapkan umma-nya. Menyebalkan bukan? Kapan-kapan umma-nya sudah memesan pakaian ini?

"Kita akan buka tirainya sekarang." Tukas yeoja yang juga pendesain pakaian yang di pakainya sekarang.

"Uum." Balas Key, sekarang ia berdiri tegak di dalam sebuah ruang ganti yang dikelilingi tirai memutar.

Sreeet! Yeoja itu menarik tirai sehingga setengah ruang ganti terbuka lebar. Kini Key dapat melihat namja yang duduk santai di sofa di hadapannya. Telapak tangannya bersatu, memangku dagunya dengan kedua jari telunjuk menempel di bibir. Memandangi Key dari atas ke bawah, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Bagus, ukurannya pas denganmu Key." Tukas Jinki, sama sekali tidak ada kesan memuji disana. Hanya menyatakan bahwa ukuran pakaian ini pas di tubuh Key.

Jinki sendiri telah memakai jas dan celana hitam, dengan kemeja putih mengkilat di dalamnya sama seperti sarung tangan yang ia pakai. Di dadanya tersemat bunga pink persis seperti Key, warna yang sama dengan dasi yang ia pakai.

"Sudah cukup, ganti pakaianmu, aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang." Jinki berdiri santai, menuju ruang ganti yang lain yang lebih kecil berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ne?" Bertanya kecil, mungkin saja telinga Key salah dengar. Pulang?

Yang benar saja, bukan hanya Jinki yang mengorbankan pekerjaannya kan? Key juga mengorbankan sekolahnya hari ini hanya untuk mencoba baju ini. Bukankah ini terlalu egois? Hei! Jinki pikir dia senang melakukan hal ini? Asal tahu saja. Dia malas!

Jika Jinki bisa kembali ke kantornya begitu saja, maka berbeda dengan Key yang sudah tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah, satpam mungkin akan mengusirnya begitu melihat wajah Key. Eemm mungkin sekarang teman-temannya sudah makan siang di kafetaria.

Dengan gusar Key kembali menutup tirai, kemudian mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Menggantinya dengan t-shirt navy blue dan skinny jeans abu. Terakhir memakai jaket baseball biru tua tanpa menarik retsletingnya.

Key membungkuk pada nuna desainer untuk berpamitan.

"Ayo," ajak Jinki yang juga sudah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian kerja.

Key tidak menjawab, hanya mengikuti namja itu di belakangnya. Keluar boutique lalu berjalan sepanjang trotoar. Mobil mereka terparkir agak jauh karena boutique ini terletak di jalan sempit dan ramai.

"Hyung, jalanmu cepat sekali!" Protes Key saat ia mulai tertinggal.

"Cepatlah Key, tidak enak jika orang di kantor menungguku." Jinki malah makin mempercepat jalannya.

Key mendengus, menghentikan jalannya mengikuti Jinki.

"Akan kubuat setimpal eoh?" Ucap Key kecil hingga Jinki tak mendengar, "Jika aku tak bisa sekolah, akan ku buat kau tidak bisa ke kantor juga."

Key menyapu pandangan ke sekitarnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Matanya seakan berbinar-binar saat ia melihat stand penjaja makanan berjejer di seberang jalan.

"Wooaaa dukbokki! Omonim, tolong berikan aku satu porsi dukbokki super pedas." Pinta Key segera saat ia sampai di sebuah stand yang menjual snack termasuk dukbokki.

Key masih takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hobinya memang ngemil dan makan. Ia biasanya mengajak Jonghyun untuk makan di jalanan seperti ini. Sudah sekian lama sejak Jonghyun bekerja dan tidak punya waktu untuk berjalan bersama hyung-nya itu.

"Silahkan anak manis." Ujar omonim memberikan semangkuk dubokki pada Key.

"Ahh kamsahamnida omonim, chalmokkeseumnida!" Balas Key kemudian memasukkan satu kue beras merah ke mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba suara yang ia kenali memanggilnya kencang, Key mengabaikannya.

"KEY! Key! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" Celoteh Jinki saat menemukan Key. Benar, ia sudah berkeliling mencari calon anae-nya ini. Ia takut kalau anak orang ini hilang karena tersesat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Aku kan ada disini." Jawab Key santai.

"Aiish kau! Cepatlah, bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sedang terburu-buru." Berdecak kesal, seingatnya dia punya meeting sebentar lagi.

"Kau yang sedang terburu-buru hyung, bukan aku." Key menyuap dukbokki keduanya.

"Yaa, jangan bercanda, cepat!" Menarik pergelangan tangan Key.

"Hyung, jika kau ingin pergi maka pergilah sendiri! Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti." Tukas Key berusaha melepaskan lilitan jari Jinki di tangannya, "Yaa! Don't touch me!"

"Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Kau pergi bersamaku, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Jinki menghempas tangan Key kesal.

"Bukankah kau memang tidak bertanggung jawab hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, maka pergilah."

Jinki melepas pegangannya, "dasar anak kecil."

Key terkekeh pelan, merasa dirinya menang kali ini. Jinki sama sekali tidak beranjak meninggalkannya. Key menyodorkan mangkuk dukbokki-nya pada Jinki, "kau mau hyung?"

"Shireo."

"Ooo? Tentu saja, makanan murah begini tak akan masuk ke mulut general manager sepertimu."

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak suka makanan pedas."

Hampir tiga puluh menit setelah Key menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan dua porsi dukbokki dan beberapa dumpling. Key melirik Jinki yang bersandar pada tiang stand, melipat tangannya. Sesekali melihat jam tangan silver yang ia pakai.

"Aku selesai, kajja." Key berjalan duluan sebelum Jinki menyadarinya.

"Yaa! Kau mau begitu setelah aku menunggumu." Mengejar Key hingga jalan mereka selaras.

"Aku tidak memintamu hyung," tukas Key asal, "Kau jadi ke kantor."

"Tidak, jam meeting-ku sudah lewat, kau puas eoh."

"Ne, tentu saja, puahaha." Key tertawa senang saat rencananya berhasil.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya, anak kecil."

"Kau ajussi, mehrong!" Menjulurkan lidahnya imut, namun Jinki tidak merespon tingkah kekanakan Key.

"Karena kau telah berbuat nakal, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat eoh!"

"Ehh mau kemana? Shireo!"

.

.

.

Key memandang keadaan di sekitarnya, sebuah tempat dengan pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi serta tanah beralas rumput hijau. Udara yang ia hirup benar-benar jernih, seakan mengisi seluruh rongga dada saat ia menghisapnya. Suasana hijau disini membuatnya merasa nyaman, melupakan sejenak karena apa dan oleh siapa ia di bawa kesini.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa hyung? Membawa paksa aku kesini?" Tanya Key, mood-nya kembali berubah saat melihat Jinki.

Jinki mendekati Key setelah ia mengambil sesuatu dari mobilnya. Sebuah handycam modern berwarna silver. Matanya mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk merekam 'kegiatan' yang akan mereka laksanakan nantinya. Ia mendapati sebuah tunggak bekas kayu rubuh yang menyisakan bagian bawah batang dan akarnya, meletakkan handycam di sana, mengatur posisi agar fokus tepat mengenai sosok Key.

"Kau lupa? Ini keinginan orang tuamu kan?" Ujar Jinki, kembali ke sebelah Key.

"Ne? Maksudmu?"

"Berapa kapasitas otakmu itu? Aku ingin melamarmu, jadi hanya katakan iya saat aku bicara nanti."

"Eeh? Me.. Melamarku?" Entah mengapa Key merasa pipinya agak memanas, padahal matahari tertutup kanopi pinus yang lumayan rapat. Ada apa?

"Mereka bilang ingin aku melamarmu secara sah bukan? Tradisi keluargamu, kau ingat?"

"N.. Ne aku ingat... Ekhm!" Berdehem untuk menghilangkan suara bergetarnya.

Memikirkan kata 'melamar' membuat jantung Key berburu kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan di lamar oleh seseorang. Anehnya dia menyesal mengapa Jinki mengatakan akan melamarnya. Kenapa tidak di jadikan kejutan saja? Agar jantung Key tambah bergoyang.

Key memang ingat kalau appa-nya meminta Jinki melamarnya secara pribadi karena turun-temurun keluarganya selalu mengabadikan pelamaran mereka. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau namja ini benar-benar melakukannya, Jinki akan melamarnya sekarang.

Memang pernikahan ini bukan hal yang diinginkan Key. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin diperlakukan istimewa selayaknya manusia biasa yang merasakan bahagianya dilamar seseorang. Dapat melewati momen indah seperti ini sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

Tapi, yang melamarnya Lee Jinki? Uggh...

"Key? Kau melamun? Wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jinki beruntun, mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke wajah Key.

"Ani! Cepat lakukan, aku mau pulang! Disini banyak nyamuk." Celoteh Key saat Jinki menyadari perubahan morfologi pipinya.

"Nyamuk?" Setedik kemudian Jinki mengabaikan perkataan Key, memikirkan sesuatu, "eehm, Key-ah..."

"Wae?" Jawab Key singkat dan sedikit ketus.

"Ck– kenapa begitu denganku? Aku akan mengatakan hal penting padamu, jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik! Aku tidak akan mengulangi jika kau melewatkan satu kata sekalipun." Menatap dalam mata Key yang hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya.

Deg deg deg!

Kenapa mata sabit Jinki begitu indah saat ini. Tatapan cuek dan datar itu menghilang terganti tatapan hangat yang menembus mata Key. Membuat badanya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untukmu, mungkin ini terlalu sederhana untuk orang seistimewamu, maafkan aku... Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi untuk ini, aku... Ehm... Aku ingin kau menjadi anae-ku, mau kah kau menikah denganku Kim Kibum?" Jinki menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna pink lembut dari saku jasnya. Kotak itu terbuka, menunjukkan cincin emas putih bertahta berlian mungil di seluruh permukaannya.

Hati Key makin tak karuan mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat manis dari bibir Jinki dengan intonasi suara lembut. Serta cincin cantik yang ia sodorkan, bukan karena harganya tapi lebih karena rasa terharu. Ini baru pertama kali ia alami. Beginikah rasanya?

Dan lagi? Bagaimana Jinki menyiapkan semua ini? Bukankah ia tak merencanakan hal ini sama sekali? Bukankah hari ini dia akan pergi ke kantornya? Cincin ini? Tempat ini? Apa dia sudah merencanakannya?

"Hyung..." Hanya itu yang dilontarkan Key, lidahnya serasa diikat.

Jinki menunjukkan senyum khasnya pada Key. Ia menuntut jawaban secepatnya.

Key menghirup nafas banyak, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya, mengangguk dan malu-malu, "Ne hyung."

"Ahhh!" Mendesah senang, tawa bahagia terdengar dari bibir Jinki, "gomawo..."

Namja kelinci itu menarik tangan Key, lalu memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Key. Benar-benar pas di jari kurus itu, sangat indah...

Key kembali tersentak saat Jinki membalik posisi mereka, hingga Key membelakangi kamera. Jinki menarik lengan Key, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Menatap namja cantik itu dalam, seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Tubuhnya membatu, mata Key mengerjap beberapa kali, hanya dapat menatapi wajah Jinki yang semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Jinki memiringkan wajahnya saat bibir mereka sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Bahkan sekarang namja itu menutup mata sabitnya.

Key pikir ia akan kena serangan jantung sekarang!

Wajah tampan Jinki terhenti saat jarak diantara bibir mereka tersisa satu senti. Jinki mempertahankan posisinya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Key menelah ludanya berat, posisi apa ini? Dan... Apa yang Jinki lakukan sekarang? Key menatapi wajah namja yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang. Wajah sehalus tofu, hidung mancung dan bibir apple yang tepat berada di depannya. Bisa dibilang namja ini sangat... Tampan.

Setelah bertahan dengan posisi itu, Jinki mendorong bahu Key perlahan, kembali membuat jarak di antara mereka. Menatap namja cantik di depannya, lalu tersenyum hangat.

Jinki menghapus senyumnya tiba-tiba, "nah begitu! Kau melakukannya dengan baik, jadi kita tidak perlu mengulanginya." Tukas Jinki, kembali merubah habit-nya seperti semula.

Jinki beranjak menuju handycamnya, menghentikan recording lalu mematikannya.

Key cemberut melirik punggung Jinki yang memunggunginya. Namja ini benar-benar... Jadi semua hal tadi hanyalah aktingnya? Setelah membuat kaki Key begini lemas dia bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Oooh! Jeongmal!

"Aku akan meminta asistenku mengeditnya." Gumam Jinki masih menatap handycam itu.

"Ne, kajja kita pulang hyung! Kau tau disini banyak nyamuk!" Teriak Key yang menurut Jinki benar-benar tak bealasan.

Hanya melihat wajah Key sekilas, mendapati wajah tertekuk itu menatap garang padanya. Wae? Begitu banyak kah nyamuk yang mengigitinya? Jinki hanya membiarkannya lalu beranjak duluan ke mobil.

"Yaaa! Kau mau meninggalkanku?" Seru Key mengejar Jinki.

Entah sampai kapan kedua calon pasutri ini akan saling meninggalkan. TSK–

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>saya kaget, ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff saya ToT <em>**  
><strong>

_BIG THANKS : _

_Kaguya, Leeyasmin, rainy hearT, ELLE HANA, Miss Green, __FindhaS taeminniebaby, lee sungtae_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><em>FindhaS taeminniebaby<em> : sama siapa aja bolee, kkkkk ._.v  
>ELLE HANA : Iyaa mrs. lee itu hyukkie ^^<br>_

_Kaguya : apa yaa? panggil secret, soalnya biasa dipanggil begitu_

* * *

><p><em>SEE YA!<br>_

_mudah2n update nya ga lama ~~  
><em>

_(^^)/  
><em>


	4. RUN AWAY!

_Title : Venus Marry Mars_

_Sub-Tittle : Runaway! _

_ Author : 0nsoonisecret _

_ Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum _

_ OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho _

_ Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine _

_ Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family _

_ Lenght : Chaptered _

_ Wordcount : 3368 words _

_ Rate : PG-17 aman di bersama obat cacing _

_ Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der _

_ a/n : _

_ umm mau ngemeng apa ya? pokoknya don't like don't read, don't be a copycat ato copydoggy(?)_

* * *

><p><em>Happy Reading~~<em>

Suasana tampak temaran di sini, diantara kerlipan-kerlipan lampu disco yang berputar di atas kepala mereka serta deguman suara musik yang memekakkan telinga. Di depan sekali terdapat TV plasma besar yang menemper di dinding. Sisi sebelah lain, sofa besar berbentuk U memenuhi setengah ruangan dengan meja besar yang terisi berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman. Mereka bukan sedang berada di sebuah club malam, melainkan salah satu ruang karaoke VVIP yang sudah di booking malam ini yang sepertinya untuk merayakan sesuatu.

"Kita mau apa hyung?" teriak Key diantara suara musik dan Minho yang beradu saat namja kodok itu bernyanyi.

"Pesta lajang tentu saja!" Jerit Jonghyun, padahal jarak mereka tidak sampai semeter.

"What? Hanya bertiga hyung?"

"Ne! Ini khusus untuk adikku tersayang, internal party! Aku sudah memesan seluruh makanan disini!"

"Hahahaha! Kau daebak hyung!"

"Kalian bicara apa?" Tanya Minho saat deguman musik mereda, duduk di sebelah Jonghyun lalu mencomot sepotong calamari.

"Pesta lajangku, Minho-ya."

"Ayo habiskan malam lajangmu sebelum besok kau menjadi anae seseorang." Tutur Minho bersorak.

"Huks! Adikku akan menikah." Jonghyun menutup wajahnya, dia hanya bercanda tapi ini membuat Key dan Minho agak geli melihatnya.

"Eiii hyung, tidak begitu, kau memalukan." Key menepuk pundak Jonghyun hingga namja itu menunjukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin merayakannya di club, tapi kalian berdua masih 17 tahun, aku tidak bisa membawa kalian kesana, jadi hanya ini yang bisa hyung berikan nae dongsaeng." Jelas Jonghyun panjang.

Key terkekeh pelan mendengar hyung-nya, "Ani hyung, ini saja sudah hebat! Asal kau tidak mengajak kami ke tempat karaoke pinggiran." Canda Key.

"Hanya kita bertiga saja? Bagaimana kalau mengajak Taemin kesini." Minho mengalihkan topik.

"Eoh? Benar juga, keundae... Di banding aku, Jjong hyung lebih dekat dengan Taemin."

Taemin adalah hobae Key dan Minho di SM high school, hanya berbeda satu tingkatan. Taemin juga satu club dengan Key yaitu club dance. Jonghyun lebih dekat dengan Taemin karena, ia sering bertemu Taemin di kantornya. Bahkan Jonghyun lebih sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Lee, di banding Key karena urusan pekerjaannya.

"Sebentar aku telpon dia." Jonghyun menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Dan... Kenapa Minho menyarankan untuk mengajak Taemin? Alasannya sederhana, kapten sepak bola ini menyukai namja cantik adik Lee Jinki itu. Hanya saja Minho belum berani mendekati Taemin secara terang-terangan.

"Taemin-ah, kau sedang sibuk?... Ohh kalau begitu kau datang saja ke karaoke gold, aku sedang merayakan pesta lajang Key,... Hanya aku, Key dan Minho... Baik, aku tunggu araseo." Jonghyun menutup telponnya, "dia akan datang."

"Yes! Kyaaa aku bisa berada di dekatnya." Girang Minho.

"Hei, awas saja kalau kau malu-malu lagi, aku tidak niat membantumu." Ucap Key.

"Nado." Jonghyun mendukung.

Minho mendesah, "aku akan bernyanyi sekali lagi!" Mengambil remote, lalu memilih lagu, kali ini soundtrack piala dunia 2010 kemarin.

Jonghyun dan Key hanya menggelengkan kepala memandangi Minho yang bernyanyi dengan memutar-mutar kepalanya. Terkadang mengehentakkan kaki atau bahkan menendang udara. CK– Minho-ya kau pikir kau sedang di lapangan? Siapa sangka kapten sepak bola penuh karisma yang di kagumi para haksaeng ini memiliki sisi yang err...

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Minho menghabiskan tiga lagu tanpa berhenti dari ballad sampai rock. Jonghyun dan Key pun bingung kenapa si keroro ini jadi gila menyanyi tanpa memberi kesempatan mereka untuk menyumbang suara. Sebenarnya ini pesta apa?

Tapi, bisa jadi dia menghilangkan gugup, Minho selalu gugup saat Taemin berada di dekatnya. Key sangat memahami sahabatnya itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, bertepatan saat Minho hampir memencet satu lagu trot yang ingin ia nyanyikan. Namun hal itu terhenti saat ia menyadari siapa yang baru masuk. Namja dengan garis wajah yang benar-benar cantik melebihi seorang yeoja.

"Taeminie, kau sampai."

"Aah ne, Jonghyun hyung, anyeong Key hyung, Minho hyung." Taemin membungkuk sopan.

"Jangan terlalu formal dan canggung Taemin-ah," pinta Key pada Taemin, menepuk sofa di dekatnya, "duduklah sini, kau ingin melihat kapten sepak bola berkharisma nyanyi lagi trot kan?"

"Wooh? Jeongmal-yo?" Taemin takjub, tidak percaya kalau sunbae-nya itu bisa menyanyikan lagu trot.

"Ani! Aniyaa Taemin-ssi, aku tidak ingin menyanyi." Jawab Minho formal mengibas-kibas tangannya, menangkis serangan Key padanya barusan.

"Mwo? Hyahahaha? Taemin-ssi katamu? Hei Minho-ya, jangan terlalu formal dengan Taemin." Ejek Key tertawa diikuti hyung-nya.

Mereka sebenarnya ingin menahan tertawa mereka. Tapi melihat wajah Minho yang kikuk membuat perut mereka tergelitik alami. Tidak tahan untuk menertawakannya.

"Jonghyun hyung, Key hyung jangan begitu," Taemin terlihat ikut malu, padahal yang ditertawakan itu Minho.

"Eum, sudahlah Key! Bagaimana kalau kita duet eoh? Duet!"

"Kajja hyung!" Ajak Key merebut remote besar dari tangan Minho. Memilih lagu Trouble Maker lalu mulai bernyanyi dan berjoget ria.

Minho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia mencuri lihat ke arah Taemin. Mendapati namja cantik itu ikut bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian Jonghyun dan Key. Terlihat cantik, bahkan di bawah cahaya kelap-kelip yang berpendar di ruangan ini. Ia benar-benar jatuh hati...

"Ta.. Taemin-ssi," sapa Minho kencang.

"Ne hyung? Panggil aku Taemin saja hyung." Pinta Taemin.

"Oh? Baiklah Taemin-s ahh.. Taemin."

Taemin hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya. Melihatnya hati Minho ketar-ketir tak karuan. Minho memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya. Entah kenapa, jiwanya yang begitu berani saat di lapangan kini melembek saat bertemu peri cantik Taemin. Hanya bisa terkadang melirik Taemin, menikmati cantiknya sedikit-sedikit.

.

.

.

Jonghyun mengocok botol cola berukuran besar di tangannya. Lalu membuka tutupnya...

Ploop! Isi cola menyembur ke satu sisi, membasahi seluruh lantai.

"HYAAAA! Chukhae Kim Kibum!" Jerit Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan, Taemin tertawa melihatnya sedang Key menutup telinganya.

Key tidak menyadari kalau ketiga orang di dekatnya memegang botol cola kecil. Mereka mengocok botol itu kencang.

"Kau akan jadi anae seseorang besok!" Jerit Minho.

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi anae Lee Jinki!" Teriak Jonghyun.

"Kau akan menjadi anae hyung-ku!" Taemin ikut berteriak.

"HYAAAH!"

Key menjerit saat ketiga orang di dekatnya menyemprotkan cola ke arahnya hingga tubuhnya basah oleh cola.

"Sekali lagi chukhae! Kau akan melepas masa lajangmu besok." Jonghyun tanpa ragu memeluk adiknya yang lengket karena cola.

"Ne, chukhae sahabatku yang cerewet, kau mulai sekarang punya suami, berhentilah bermanja padaku dan Jonghyun hyung." Minho ikut memeluk Key.

"Hyung, aku bingung mau bilang apa, tapi selamat! Ku pikir Onew hyung benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu, begitupun sebaliknya! Semoga bahagia! Jangan ragu-ragu untuk cerita padaku." Mendekat lalu memeluk Key yang kini tertutup oleh tiga namja yang memeluknya.

"Kyaaah! Aku tidak bisa nafas dan ini... Lengket!" Celoteh Key berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin.

"Aigoo... Kau merusak suasana saja." Gerutu Minho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eii, kau ini! Sebagai hukumannya..." Jonghyun mengeluarkan gelas bir berukuran jumbo lalu meletakkannya di meja, "Jjann!"

"Ehh? Kau memintaku minum bir hyung." Tanya Key heran memperhatikan gelas transparan besar itu.

Kkung! Jonghyun memukul kepala Key dengan botol cola kecil di tangannya "sadar umurmu baru berapa, ish."

Key hanya memajukan bibirnya, memandang apa yang di lakukan hyung-nya itu. Menuang cola dalam botol besar tadi hingga gelas bir penuh.

"Kau harus meminum ini!" Suruh Jonghyun menunjuk ke arah gelas terisi cairan berwarna cokelat berbusa di depannya.

"Minum! Minum! Minum! Minum! Minum!" Jerit yang lain kecuali Key sembari menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka.

"Ne? Semuanya?" Masih tidak percaya orang-orang ini memintanya menenggak segelas jumbo cola.

"Tentu saja semuanya Key," Jonghyun membenarkan.

Key menggeleng-geleng cepat, "Shireo!"

"Eii kau ini! Ini permintaan terakhir kami padamu saat kau lajang, siapa tahu besok kami tidak bisa memintamu lagi eoh? Mungkin saja suamimu akan mencekik kami." Minho ceramah, berusaha membujuk sahabatnya untuk menuruti keinginan mereka.

"NE! Baiklah!" Key mengalah setelah menatap wajah Minho yang agak kasihan.

Key mengangkat gelas itu dengan kedua tangannya, "untuk aku!"

"Yeaah untuk Kim Kibum! Almighty Key!" Minho semangat.

Key mulai meminum colanya pelan, menyeruput cola itu tanpa berhenti.

"Habiskan! Habiskan! Habiskan! Habiskan! Habiskan!" Lagi-lagi menyemangati Key dengan mengepal tangan mereka ke udara.

Saat gelas sudah berkurang separuh Key menghentikannya, lalu, "KYAAAAH!" Berteriak kencang dan kembali meminum colanya sampai habis.

"Hwaaa nae dongsaeng daebak."

"Perutku kembung hyung," tutur Key mereba perutnya.

"Kekeke, paling nanti kau bolak-balik ke kamar kecil."

"Ugh..."

"Sudah, sekarang kita bersulang untuk yang terakhir ne?"

"Aku tidak mau minum lagiii!"

"Terakhir Key, eum?" Jonghyun menyerahkan gelas kecil berisi cola pada Key.

Melihatnya saja Key mual, apalagi meminumnya. Ini sih namanya pemaksaan. Apa jonghyun mau dia jadi Kibum gelonggongan =="

"Untuk Kim Kibum adikku, selamat menempuh hidup barumu!" Jonghyun mengangkat gelasnya.

"Untuk Kim Kibum!" Tegas mereka bersamaan lalu...

Ting! Menabrakkan mulut gelas mereka lalu meminum cola itu bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Key merapatkan mantel yang di pinjamkan Jonghyun padanya. Yahh, berkat mereka pakaian Key jadi basah dan dia benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Belum lagi rasa lengket di sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar mengganggu.

Kini dia, Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin sedang berjalan menuju tempat mobil mereka terparkir. Key berjalan paling belakang, memperhatikan Taemin dan Jonghyun yang sedang mengobrol sedang Minho malu-malu memperhatikan Taemin tanpa masuk ke obrolan Taemin dan Jonghyun.

Taemin menoleh kebelakang, memandang Key yang sedang menikmati jalannya. Taemin mengentikan langkahnya hingga Key sejajar dengannya, kemudian berjalan lagi.

"Hyung," Taemin tersenyum.

"Eum," Key menggumam kecil, memberikan senyumnya juga.

"Kau cantik sekali hyung, tidak kusangka Jinki hyung yang begitu cuek dengan pasangan hidup bisa mendapatkan namja secantik dirimu, kekeke." Berkata sembari menggandeng lengan Key dengan tangannya.

"Ne? Keke, kau ada-ada saja Taemin," terkekeh pelan, matanya menatap Taemin.

"Keundae, kau pasti tidak suka dengan hyung-ku itu kan?"

"Kau tahu Taemin-ah? Aku tidak suka hyung-mu." Ingatan Key kembali berpendar pada kekesalannya ke Jinki.

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Siapa yang akan suka dengan namja seperti dia."

"Kau benar, dia galak, sok pengatur, sok sibuk, sok dingin, sok keren dan dia menyebalkan! Aish molla!" Key cemberut diingatkan betapa ia membenci calon suaminya, ingin ia katakan kalau Jinki juga tua dan jahat, tapi yang dia ajak bicara ini adalah adiknya. ADIKNYA! "Ehh, maksudku tidak begitu Taeminie."

"Aku suka hyung, kau jujur sekali padaku." Ujar Taemin tenang, "tetaplah begitu, nyaman mengatakan apa yang ada di hatimu."

"Gwenchana?" Key heran, bagaimana bisa Taemin menerima Key menjelekkan Jinki.

"Uum, aku tahu, sulit bagimu untuk menerima pernikahan ini." Taemin menarik nafasnya, "Keundae, jika kau tahu bagaimana sebenarnya Jinki hyung, dia... Orang yang sangat baik dan hebat, aku selalu bangga padanya, aku tumbuh besar bersamanya, dia adalah orang yang hangat,"

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya," Key berpikir bagian mana yang bisa dikatakan baik, hebat dan hangat dari seorang Lee Jinki.

"Err... Mungkin karena kau terlalu bertolak belakang dengannya," Taemin berfikir sejenak, "dia adalah orang yang selalu bersikap dewasa, perfeksionis, suka mengatur dan benci dengan suatu hal yang kekanak-kanakan, karena dia hidup dengan dirinya sendiri sejak kecil."

"Eoh? Jadi kenapa denganku?" Key menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bandingkan saja dengan sifatmu hyung,"

"Sifatku?" Berpikir sebenarnya bagaimana sifat yang ia miliki. Humm, ternyata Key sama sekali tidak memahami sifat yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Uum, aku sampai geli saat mengetahui kalian akan di jodohkan."

"Ck– bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengannya? Taemin-ah, aku tidak mau!" Mulai merengek lagi, mengingat bahwa ia besok akan menikah dengan Jinki membuat hatinya sakit, dia tidak mau menikah, tapi, "aku tidak menyukai hyung-mu itu."

"Arrayeo hyungie, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Aku justru mendukung kalian,"

"EOH?"

Taemin memberikan senyumnya lagi, lalu melepaskan gandengan tangannya di lengan Key. Kemudian kembali membercepat langkahnya mengejar Minho dan Jonghyun di depan, menyelip diantara keduanya.

Key hanya terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah Taemin barusan. Well, Taemin mendukung pernikahannya. Tentu saja, bukankah keluarga Lee menginginkan perusahaan mereka. Pasti pemikiran seluruh keluarga mereka sama.

Key menjadi sesak setelah mengingat hal ini. Dia adalah tumbal dalam keluarganya. Merelakan masa lajangnya untuk menyelamatkan keluarga. Menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak diinginkan. Eerr... Bukan tidak diinginkan tapi dibenci. Itu bahkan lebih parah lagi.

Sebenarnya Key ingin menolak, ingin kabur dari perjodohan ini. Tapi, yang ia pertaruhkan adalah keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin, hanya karena dirinya keluarganya mendapat masalah. Orang-orang itu terlalu berharga baginya meskipun kadang membuat Key kesal. Ia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Hanya itu...

.

.

.

Pengantin cantik, memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu pink serasi dengan bunga di dadanya. Wajahnya dihiasi make up alami, membuat pipi tirus dan dagunya lebih tegas serta bibir pink yang sedikit di beri pewarna menjadi agak merah. Benar-benar yeppo.

Ia duduk termenung di sebuah sofa putih besar berwarna putih. Di sebelahnya terdapat vas bunga tinggi yang terisi bunga lili putih. Di sisi dinding sebelah kanan tampak standing mirror berbentuk oval. Selain itu, ruangan ini hanya di lapisi tirai transparan di dindingnya serta lantai berkarpet bulu putih.

Disini ia bertemu dengan beberapa teman-teman dekatnya, juga saudara atau para songsae yang mengetahui pernikahannya. Sekedar mengucapkan selamat dan memuji betapa cantiknya sang pengantin lalu berfoto bersama.

Kini ia memainkan ponselnya bosan, mengotak-atik isinya hingga tak ada lagi yang bisa ia mainkan. Benar-benar tidak suka...

Cklek! Suara pintu di buka.

Aish dia harus berakting bahagia lagi!

Ia baru akan memasang senyum palsunya saat menyadari siapa yang masuk. Seorang namja tinggi dengan mata besar memandangnya takjub.

"Wooh! Nae chingu nomu yeppo!" Pujinya memperhatikan Key lekat.

"Minho-yaaa! Berhenti bercanda!" Memandang Minho yang mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Key! Kau benar-benar cantik." Ulang Minho saat sudah berada di depan Key.

"Uugh, tak tahulah."

"Eii bagaimana pengantin bisa berwajah cemberut seperti itu di hari pernikahannya."

"Molla!" melawan untuk melihat wajah Minho, Key memilih untuk makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jjan!" Minho menyodorkan gelas plastik dengan isi berwarna pink pada Key.

"Woaaah? Strawberry milk shake? Minho-yaaa gomawo!" Memeluk sahabatnya itu girang, langsung merebut milkshake strawberry itu cepat.

"Huuh, dasar! Sudah mau jadi anae orang masih saja begitu."

"Biar saja," memeletkan lidahnya pada Minho, lalu menyedot milkshake-nya, "aaah mashitaaa..."

"Nah, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah eoh? Jadi jangan manja-manja lagi padaku, kau sudah punya suami, jadi bermanjalah padanya."

"Huuh! Shireo! Aku menikah bukan berarti aku tidak bertemu denganmu Minho-ya! Lagipula, kau tahu aku tidak suka Jinki itu sejak bertemu, kau ingat kan!" Menyembur Minho cepat.

"Muahaha! Aku juga kaget Key! Bagaimana keajaiban itu bisa terjadi? Kau menabrak calon suamimu sendiri dan bertengkar dengannya, bagaimana kebetulan semacam itu bisa terjadi eoh?" Minho mengingat-ingat kejadian di bandar udara.

"Ya! Sudahlah tak usah mengingatkanku pada kejadian yang tidak penting."

"Sudah, kau tidak boleh marah-marah! Ini hari pernikahanmu, pengantin cantik," Minho tersenyum, "semoga kau berbahagia menjalani kehidupanmu yang baru eum? Jadilah pengantin yang manis dan anae yang baik," memeluk ringan tubuh Key lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kau mengerikan saat serius begitu Minho-ya." Key membalas pelukan Minho.

"Ini perpisahanku dengan Kim Kibum lajang," Minho melepaskan pelukannya, "aku keluar dulu ne..." Meninggalkan ruangan putih itu sembari melambai ke sahabatnya.

Key membalas lambaian tangan Minho, menghantarkan Minho keluar dengan tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas hingga Minho menutup pintu.

Ia menghela nafasnya, mengambil ponselnya lagi dalam pouch bling-bling pink di sebelahnya. Ada banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab di sana. Hampir semuanya adalah saudara sepupu atau keluarga jauhnya yang tidak dapat menghadiri pernikahannya. Dan sebagian lagi...

Jjong hyungie :

Nae dongsaengi! Kau tidak apa-apa eum?

hyung sekarang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan undangan lain dan mengurus ini itu, jangan tegang ne! Nanti hyung akan menemuimu! *hug*

Key tersenyum melihat teks yang dikirim kakak kandungnya itu. Kakak yang begitu menyayanginya dan dekat dengannya. Selalu ada bersamanya, temannya bermanja dan bertengkar. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana setelah ini dia tidak tinggal dengan keluarganya lagi. Pasti dia akan sangat merindukan mereka.

Cklek! Lagi pintu ruangan ini dibuka seseorang.

Jonghyun? Cepat sekali?

Key merubah ekspresi senangnya menjadi muram saat melihat namja dengan tuxedo hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna pink. Tangannya memakai sarungtangan putih. Rambutnya panjangnya disisir miring, poni panjangnya di selipkan di telinga. Terlihat benar-benar gagah dan sempurna untuk ukuran seorang pengantin pria.

"Umma-mu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Menyerahkan boneka kelinci dengan tubuh bergaris warna-warni yang memiliku hidung bulat orange lucu.

"Ahh bunny yah!" Key kegirangan, mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Key.

"Sudah besar kau masih main boneka?" Ledek Jinki memperhatikan Key yang memandang bonekanya senang.

Jinki mendengus, Key melihatnya, menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi boneka.

"Urusanmu aku masih main boneka eoh?" Galak Key mendelik ke Jinki.

"Tentu bukan," balas Jinki santai, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "hanya saja, boneka itu jelek,"

"Ehh? Apa katamu eoh? Beraninya kau! Ya! Ya!" Memukulkan kepala boneka ke pundak Jinki.

"Ck– apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Memukulmu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang melakukan hal bodoh, bukan aku,"

"Nyaaah! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Aku tidak mau menikah denganmuuuu!" Geram Key menunjukkan ekspresi sebal yang terlihat sangat cute.

"Kalau begitu jangan menikah denganku, gampangkan?"

"Aku juga inginnya begitu, tapi ka..." Menahan rentetan kalimatnya, memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan berikutnya, "err..."

"Kau tidak punya alasan? Kau mau dijodohkan begitu saja denganku, berarti kau menyukaiku?" Jawab Jinki asal, membersihkan debu dari lengan jasnya.

"Hwaaat? Suka padamu? Tunggu aku keracunan baru aku suka padamu ajussi! Siapa yang akan suka dengan orang jahat sepertimu eoh!" Cerocos Key tanpa ragu.

"O... Orang jahat?" Sedikit tergagap, menatap heran Key. Apa tidak salah tadi yang ia dengar?

"Iyaa! Kau jahat! Kau licik!"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini Key? Kau sakit eoh?"

"Issh... Kau pura-pura sekarang! Bukankah keluargamu mau membuat keluarga kami bangkrut eoh? Kalian memaksa melakukan perjodohan ini untuk merebut perusahaan appa karena hutang yang tidak bisa kami lunasi? Kalian bahkan mau memecat Jjongie hyung kalau kami tidak setuju! Dasar licik! Kau seperti lintah." Sembur Key tanpa ampun, memuntahkan semua perasaannya.

Jinki mengangakan mulutnya, namun kemudian tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan Key barusan.

"Kenapa tertawa eoh? Kau pikir ini lucu!"

"Benar-benar lucu, ehm... Ternyata keluargamu benar-benar melakukan hal ini, ku kira mereka hanya bercanda, tapi anak kecil sepertimu... Yahh tentu saja mudah percaya dengan hal bodoh seperti ini,"

"Apa maksudmu! Yaa kau jangan memfitnah keluargaku eoh?"

"Dengar ya Kim Kibum, perusahaan Mr. Kim masih makmur berdiri, dan... Mereka tidak punya hutang sama sekali," Jinki mendekatkan kepalanya pada Key yang sekarang nafasnya memburu sebal, "Well, kau ditipu eum? Chukhae..." Menepuk kepala Key pelan, lalu kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Key keluar ruangan.

Dia ditipu...

Dia ditipu?

Dia ditipu!

APA? Bohong! Pasti Jinki membohonginya kan?

"Andwae!" Jerit Key keras, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin keluarga yang begitu dipercayainya menipunya begini!

"Key! Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jonghyun baru masuk, berlari mendekati Key.

"Hyung!"

"Wae?"

"Kalian menipuku? Kalian berbohongkan kalau perusahaan kita bangkrut? Perusahaan kita tidak apa-apa? Kalian hanya ingin aku setuju begitu hyung? Ia kan?"

Key bukannya percaya perkataan Jinki, tapi, ia hanya mencoba memancing hyung-nya agar berkata yang sebenarnya dan ia harap Jonghyun berkata...

'itu tidak benar, perusahaan kita memang bangkrut dan satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkannya adalah menjodohkanmu begini.'

Meskipun kata bangkrut begitu menyakitkan, namun akan lebih sakit jika jawabannya...

"Eoh? Kau tau darimana Key? Umma memberi tahumu!" Kaget Jonghyun menjawab seadanya. Hal itu membuat mata Key membulat besar. Melihat ekspresi Key, Jonghyun cepat menutup mulutnya, "Ups!" Dia keceplosan.

Huks! Nappeun!

"Hyuuung! Kalian jahat! Bagaimana bisa kalian menipuku begini! Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian eoh? Tega-teganya melakukan ini padaku."

"Mi.. Mianhae! Mianhae Kibumie sayaaang, psstt! Jangan menangis yaaa... Cep cep..." Menenangkan sang adik dengan mengelus pundaknya.

"Kyaah! Aku tidak mau menikah hyung! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Mendorong Jonghyun keras.

"Aniya Kibumie, kami tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"Jadi apa? Kenapa hyung?"

"A.. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak suka kau di jodohkan dengan Jinki hyung."

"Jinjayo?" Key menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ne, Jinja, tapi umma appa memaksa untuk menjodohkanmu," Jonghyun melanjutkan seraya menghapus air mata Key.

"Wae hyuuung? Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah jika begini caranya! Aku mau kabur!"

"Ka.. Kabur?" Entah sampai kapan Jonghyun akan bicara gagap begini.

"Ne! Aku mau kabur hyung." Rengek Key pada Jonghyun, memasang muka memelasnya.

"Arraseo, arraseo! Hyung akan membantumu kabur ne? Kau tenanglah dulu."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Acaranya akan segera dimulai," panggil seseorang dari luar.

Jonghyun kebingungan, ia melangkah, membuka pintu perlahan. "Ahh, mianhae, tapi biar aku yang membawanya keluar," ujar Jonghyun pada dua orang yeoja di luar.

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan pintu ruang Key tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Jonghyun memperhatikan kedua yeoja tersebut hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, memastikan tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

Jonghyun kembali masuk ke ruang pengantin, mendapati adiknya yang begitu gelisah sekarang.

"Kajja," menarik tangan Key.

Mengajak namja cantik itu keluar ruangan, mengendap-endap di koridor yang telah terlihat sepi karena pasti semua orang sudah ke gereja tempat pernikahan akan di laksanakan.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?"

"Ayo lari!" Ajak Jonghyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Key.

Keduanya berlarian di sepanjang koridor gedung. Sesekali mereka berhenti jika bertemu persimpangan lalu Jonghyun akan memastikan apakah situasi aman atau tidak.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pintu besar dan berhenti .?mode=advance&docid=2675381

"Ini pintu keluar, hanya sampai disini hyung bisa membantumu. Sekarang pergilah sendiri, hyung akan menangani situasi di sana."

"Gomawo hyung! Huks! Saranghae!" Key memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun.

"Hati-hati ne!"

Key melepas pelukannya, Jonghyun menjauh dari Key. Melambaikan tangan pada adik kesayangannya. Key membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini tanpa beban. Ia bisa lepas dari ancaman menikah dengan Lee Jinki yang gila itu. Ahh... Dia bebas!

Cklek, pintu besar itu terbuka. Key bagai melihat sinar-sinar kebebasan disana. Perlahan pintu itu melebar dan melebar. Pintu yang akan menghantarkannya untuk lepas dan terbang bebas menjauhi petaka di belakangnya. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS<br>**

**rainy hearT, ELLE HANA, Aegyo lee, Kaguya, Gwiyoonnie, Miss Green, Kurai BFTD Beilchmidt, hiimkys, Kim Ayuni Lee**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kurai BFTD Beilchmidt<strong> : aniyaaaa, ga jenggotan TT TT, onew ajushi terganteng di dunia XD**

**ELLE HANA : Onew kan ga terlalu peduli masalah pasangan hidup, jadi dia ga pernah pacaran, kalo Key dia manja selalu nempel ama Minho, jadi dua2nya ga pernah pacaran :O**

****Kaguya** : Ada, ada... ada tumin! XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SEE YA!<br>**

**(^^)/  
><strong>


	5. Hal-hal Mengejutkan

**Title : Venus Marry Mars**

**Sub-Tittle : Hal-hal yang mengejutkan (?)**

**Author : 0nsoonisecret**

**Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum**

**OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**

**Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine**

**Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Wordcount : 3206 words**

**Rate : PG-17 menyebabkan rasa kantuk =="**

**Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der**

**a/n :**

**umm mau ngemeng apa ya? pokoknya don't like don't read, don't be a copycat ato copydoggy(?)**

**.**

**Catatan : fanfic ini udah end sebenernya, dan saya repost disini sebagai back up. **

.

.

.

** HAPPY READING! **

"Ini pintu keluar, hanya sampai disini hyung bisa membantumu. Sekarang pergilah sendiri, hyung akan menangani situasi di sana."

"Gomawo hyung! Huks! Saranghae!" Key memeluk erat tubuh Jonghyun.

"Hati-hati ne!"

Key melepas pelukannya, Jonghyun menjauh dari Key. Melambaikan tangan pada adik kesayangannya. Key membalasnya dengan senyum bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini tanpa beban. Ia bisa lepas dari ancaman menikah dengan Lee Jinki yang gila itu. Ahh… Dia bebas!

Cklek, pintu besar itu terbuka. Key bagai melihat sinar-sinar kebebasan disana. Perlahan pintu itu melebar dan melebar. Pintu yang akan menghantarkannya untuk lepas dan terbang bebas menjauhi petaka di belakangnya. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Aigoo anak appa cantik sekali eum?"

"Ne, keke." Jawab Key tersenyum sendiri, tidak menyadari apa yang di dengarkannya.

Ehh? Mr. Kim?

"Eehhh?" Key menoleh ke sebelahnya, otaknya masih meloading apa yang ia lihat.

"Kajja! Jangan gugup ne?" Mr. Kim mengambil tangan Key lalu melingkarkan di lengannya.

Ahh… Kepala Key sakit.

Apa ini?

Suara musik khas pernikahan mulai terdengar di telinganya. Matanya kini kembali teralih ke pintu yang kini sudah terbuka sempurna. Menunjukkan para undangan di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan yang menatap kagum sang pengantin cantik di depan pintu. Sedangkan di depan Key sendiri terlihat sebuah karpet merah yang membentang lurus menuju altar pernikahan. Ini gereja…

Chukhae Kim Kibum! Selamat melepas masa lajangmu…

APA? APAAA!? ANDWAE! Eoh? KYAAAAH!

MAU MATI KAU KIM JONGHYUN! SETELAH INI AKAN KUTELAN KAU BULAT-BULAT!

"Aigoo-yaa kalian pengantin yang sangat manis!" Puji Mrs. Kim yang kini sedang berbicara dengan orang yang menjadi menantu sahnya sekarang.

"Ne, kamsahamnida omonim," Jinki tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa tidak mencium anae-mu tadi? Aish pasti kalian masih malu-malu ya?" Tanya Mrs. Kim lagi.

Mengingat tadi saat mereka di sahkan menjadi suami-isteri dan Jinki diminta untuk mencium Key, Jinki bukan mencium bibir Key, melainkan kening Key dan itupun -tidak ada orang yang tahu- sebenarnya itu tidak menyentuh kulit Key sedikitpun. Hanya sekilas dan cepat.

"Ne, omonim, aku pikir Key masih malu-malu," jawab Jinki lagi.

Mrs. Kim melirik jam tangannya, "Lama sekali anak itu ganti pakaiannya sih." Keluh Mrs. Kim, "ahh… Itu dia!"

Melihat Key yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan, kini memakai sweatshirt hijau muda dengan print jerapah dan skinny jeans biru tua. Saat melihat wajah umma-nya ia memasang wajah yang sekusut mungkin. Menunjukkan kekesalannya pada orang tuanya itu.

"Anakku sudah jadi anae sekarang eum," goda Mrs. Kim, tidak menyadari kalau anaknya sedang marah dengannnya.

Key hanya mendiaminya lalu berdiri di sebelah Jinki.

"Yeobo…" Panggil Mr. Kim yang baru datang, bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yeobo, lihatlah anak kita, mereka serasi sekali kan?" Puji Mrs. Kim.

"Kau benar, hahaha…" Tertawa khas bapak-bapak memandangi pengantin baru di depan mereka.

"Aku mohon jaga anak kami Jinki-ya, kami percayakan semuanya padamu, mulai sekarang dia adalah anae-mu dan tinggal bersamamu." Pinta Mrs. Kim pada Jinki.

Jinki mengangguk, "Ne omonim, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, kalian jangan khawatir."

"Baik Jinki, kami bisa mempercayaimu," Mr. Kim menepuk-nepuk bahu Jinki. Kemudian memandang isterinya sendiri, "ayo kita pulang yeobo, biarkan Key dan suaminya pulang ke rumah mereka sekarang eum? Kajja!"

"Ne, kajja…"

Kedua orang tua Key melambaikan tangannya saat mereka meninggalkan pasangan baru itu. Jinki membungkuk sopan lalu membalas lambaian tangan mereka dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jinki yang menyadari kecuekannya pada orang tuanya.

"Molla! Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ne! Aku tahu, tidak usah kau beritahu…"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah tanya eoh?"

"Arraseo, kau tidak perlu khawatir ne?" Balas Jinki malas.

Key menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, emm… Pembohong kelas kakap yang telah berhasil membuatnya tertipu bulat-bulat.

"Ish! Dia datang! Aku ingin memukul kepalanya dengan beras satu ton sekarang! Arggh!" Gerutu Key saat Jonghyun makin mendekat.

Jonghyun memeluk Jinki, menepuk-nepuk punggung suami Key itu, "Chukhae! Kau mendapatkan namja tercantik yang pernah kukenal hyung."

"Dan kau Key…"

BRUKK! Key menabrak pundak Jonghyun saat berniat menjauhi Jonghyun. Namun setelah beberapa saat ia melangkah, ia kembali lagi.

"Rasakan ini!"

Kick! Menendang tulang kering Jonghyun kuat.

"Appo Key! Aggh!" Keluhnya meraba betis yang di tendang Key, namun Key tak mendengar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh.

"Mau kemana dia?" Gumam Jinki ikut memandang Key yang semakin menjauh.

"Biarkan saja hyung, kau beruntung, dia sedang marah dengan kami, jadi mudah bagimu untuk membawanya." Tukas Jonghyun, "aku mohon padamu, jaga dia dengan baik."

"Tentu Jjong, aku akan menjaga adikmu itu."

"Dia memang manja dan keras kepala, tapi saat kau lebih mengenalnya kau akan tahu betapa manisnya anak itu," terang Jonghyun, "aku sangat menyayanginya, jadi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya eoh? Aku tidak peduli walau kau adalah bosku." Merubah tampangnya menjadi agak seram.

"Aku tahu Jjong, kau tenang saja eoh?"

"Baik, aku tahu hyung, kau bisa menjaganya, keurigo…" Jonghyun ragu-ragu dengan apa yang di ucapkan setelahnya, "errr.. Sebenarnya umma dan appa ingin menyampaikan ini padamu, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakannya karena, ehm.."

"Katakan saja Jjong, tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menyentuh adikku, dia belum cukup umur," ucap Jonghyun pelan.

"Ne?" Tanya Jinki minta di ulang, entah tidak kedengaran atau tidak mengerti.

"Aniya… Kau boleh menyentuhnya, bukan yang euum.. Ma… Maksudku jangan menyentuh tsk– kau mengerti kan hyung maksudku? Menyentuh yang errr…" Jonghyun super gagap dengan ucapan-ucapannya sendiri.

Jinki menangkap apa yang di katakan Jonghyun, "Aahh ne, aku mengerti." Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Tahun ini dia akan berumur 18 tahun, setelah itu kau boleh menyentuhnya sebagai anae-mu, tapi sebelum itu aku mohon kau jaga dia eoh?" Jonghyun mengingatkan sekali lagi.

"Baik Jjong, aku juga paham dengan hal yang seperti itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jinki tersenyum meyakinkan. Tentu saja dia tidak akan macam-macam dengan anak di bawah umur. Dia punya otak eoh?

* * *

><p>Key mengedarkan padangannya, menatap seluruh isi ruangan ini. Tak jauh beda dengan rumahnya memang, hanya saja rumah ini sedikit lebih besar dan lembut dengan warna dinding cokelat keputihan sedangkan rumahnya sendiri bernuansa ceria dengan wallpaper baby blue. Perabotan di rumah ini di tata seapik mungkin sehingga rumah ini nampak lebih luas dan nyaman.<p>

Key mengikuti Jinki yang telah menaiki undakan tangga lebih dahulu. Menuju ke sebuah kamar luas milik Jinki. Kamar dengan cat dinding putih, terdapat tualet dan lemari pakaian berwarna hitam besar. Di sisi seberang pintu terlihat balkon dengan pintu luas yang tertutup tirai tipis. Lantainya dilapisi karpet bulu berwarna cokelat muda. Di tengah ruangan diisi dengan ranjang ukuran king size dengan seprai cokelat bermotif garis yang membentuk daun-daun. Tepat di hadapan ranjang terpasang sebuah LCD TV 32 Inch di atas sebuah meja TV yang memanjang yang di dalam sekat-sekatnya tersusun rapih buku-buku.

"Kau letakkan saja tasmu disini, dan mandilah, setelah ini appa mengajak makan malam bersama." Beritahu Jinki.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Dan Taeminie?" Tanya Key kemudian.

"Appa mungkin di dapur bersama orang itu, dan Taemin ada di kamarnya sekarang." Jelas Jinki singkat.

"Orang itu?" Key tak bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud dengan 'orang itu' dalam kalimat Jinki barusan.

Jinki hanya mengangguk, "kita hanya semalam disini, besok kita akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru."

"Besok? Bagaimana barang-barangku eoh?"

"Hyung-mu bilang dia sudah memindahkan barangmu kesana."

"Jjong hyung?"

"Kau punya hyung lain?" Tanya Jinki sedikit meledek, "kau sudah besar, harusnya sudah mengerti hal seperti itu, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan detail eoh?"

"NE!" Balas Key malas, memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia mulai membuka ransel yang ia bawa, mengambil perlengkapan mandinya.

"Mandilah cepat!" Suruh Jinki.

"Aku akan mandi tanpa kau suruh!" Sembur Key menghentikan kegiatannya, sengaja melempar tatapan sebalnya pada Jinki.

"Sayangnya aku sudah menyuruhmu duluan."

"Yaa! Diam kau! Aku mau minta cerai eoh?"

"Baik, jika maumu memang jadi janda di umur 17 tahun."

"What?"

Janda? Janda 17 tahun!?

Andwae ToT

Hanya dengan memikirkan kata itu saja, kepala Key rasanya mau lepas. Dia tidak mau jadi janda di umurnya yang muda. Bagaimana nanti masa depannya eoh?

Key memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jinki lagi. Jinki sendiri meninggalkan Key keluar kamarnya. Memberikan privasi pada anae barunya itu.

"Kalian akan mau honeymoon kemana? Appa sudah memilihkan beberapa tempat, kalian tinggal memilihnya saja." Tanya Mr. Lee saat di tengah makan malam bersama mereka.

"Eoh? Ho… Honeymoon?" Key hampir tersedak sup kimchi yang dia hirup.

"Benar Key, appa sudah memilihkan tiga tempat America, New Zealand atau Pulau Jeju."

"Kenapa kau jadi mengatur begini?" Jinki buka suara setelah tadi hanya dia sendiri yang diam selama makan malam.

"Ini bukan mengatur Jinki-ya, anggaplah ini hadiah pernikahan dari appa untuk kalian?"

Jinki mendengus pelan mendengar penjelasan appa-nya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya, lalu berucap, "kalau begitu kita ke America saja."

"America?" Ulang Key, menatap Jinki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tapi, kalau ke America pasti kau akan bekerja terus dan meninggalkan anae-mu di hotel seharian eoh?"

"Kenapa kau memberi pilihan, jika kau tetap berkata begitu?" Jinki kembali menghentikan makannya. Meminta jawaban dari appa-nya. Merasa dipermainkan eoh?

"Ani, biarkan anae-mu yang memilih saja, kalau dia memilih America maka aku akan mengizinkanmu."

Jinki menatap Key yang kebingungan diantara pertikaian kecil barusan. Sekarang ia malah di suruh memilih di antara tiga pilihan tempat itu. Jika ia memilih America maka ia akan di tinggalkan seharian oleh Jinki karena urusan bisnisnya. Disisi lain itu membantu Jinki mengabulkan keinginannya.

Membantu Jinki? Tentu saja tidak!

"Aku… Memilih…"

Jinki menatapnya, ia benar-benar berharap namja cantik di sebelahnya mengatakan kata 'America'. Yahh setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan mengurus cabang perusahaan disana. Hidup di Korea terlalu membosankan baginya.

"New Zealand…"

"Eoh?"

"Pilihan bagus!"

"Eum, aku belum pernah kesana, jadi kupikir… Akan baik jika aku pergi kesana abonim." Jawab Key ragu-ragu.

"Nah, setelah ini kau bersiap-siaplah Jinki, karena seluruh keperluan Key sudah disiapkan keluarganya. Besok kalian akan berangkat!"

"BESOK!?" Teriak Jinki dan Key bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Rasanya mata Key masih berkunang-kunang mengingat begitu tiba-tibanya rencana bulan madu ini dilaksanakan. Dia baru diberitahu rencana bulan madu malam ini dan akan berangkat besok. Dia bukannya tidak bahagia diberikan liburan gratis ke Selandia Baru tapi… Bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba? Eoh ini terlalu daebak untuk di kategorikan dalam sebuah kata nyata. Bukankah seperti mimpi?<p>

Namja cantik itu mengusap kedua tangannya. Matanya seakan masih belum puas memperhatikan sekitar kamar ini. Kamar yang sebenarnya benar-benar sejuk dan wangi. Wangi khas Jinki yang biasa ia cium saat berada di dekat namja itu. Semua benda di tata sangat detail dan rapih. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengganggu mata. Hampir semua benda yang ada hanya di letakkan seperlunya. Seperti di meja nakas di sebelah ranjang. Hanya sebuah lampu meja, weker digital dan… Foto?

Dua bingkai foto yang tersambung terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka. Foto di sebelah kanan adalah foto Jinki dan Taemin yang berangkulan, Taemin tertawa senang sedang Jinki tersenyum kecil. Sedang foto di sebelah kirinya terlihat foto Jinki yang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano putih yang juga tersenyum kecil.

Aneh? Karena tidak ada foto anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dimana Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim? Mengingat Jinki selalu ketus dengan appa-nya, bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jinki berbicara dengan umma-nya. Ada apa? Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Sepertinya tidak…

Namja cantik itu menggosok tenggorokannya, haus ternyata.

Ia keluar kamar menuju dapur rumah ini. Menuruni anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia hampir mencapai dapur. Key mendapati Jinki disana, sepertinya ia juga haus melihat tangan namja itu memegang gelas di tangannya.

Baru saja Key ingin mendekat, tapi Mr. Lee datang dari sisi lain ruangan. Mendekati anak tampannya itu.

"Jinki-ya, kau makan sedikit tadi, kau mau umma buatkan sesuatu eum?" Tawar Mrs. Lee lembut.

Jinki menatap dingin Mrs. Lee sebentar namun kembali mengalihkan fokus matanya. Berjalan sedikit menjauh lalu meminum air di tangannya.

"Jinki…" Panggil Mrs. Lee lembut, menatap sayang anaknya.

"Jangan mengganggu aku, kau semakin membuatku tidak betah."

"Jinki, kau lelah eum? Umma akan…"

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan umma-ku! Berhentilah merasa jika kau adalah umma-ku eoh? Aku jijik mendengarnya, jadi tolong, hentikan!"

"Jinki…"

"YA!"

Brakk! Menghempaskan keras gelas di tangannya ke meja. Ia meninggalkan dapur setelah memberi tatapan kebencian selama beberapa detik pada Mrs. Lee.

"Hyu…" Hanya melewati Key yang kebingungan dengan kejadian barusan. Tak menoleh sedikitpun.

Key kembali menatap ke arah Mrs. Lee yang saling menggenggam tangannya. Seakan menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia tidak menangis, namun Key tahu jika Mrs. Lee ingin, sangat ingin.

Key mendekatinya, saat Mrs. Lee menyadari keberadaannya yeoja itu tersenyum hangat. Merubah ekspresi cemasnya berganti wajah teduh seorang ibu.

"Omonim…" Panggil Key pelan.

"Ada apa Key? Kau lapar?" Tanya Mrs. Lee pada Key.

"Ani, aku haus jadi…" Key menggantung kalimatnya, entah kenapa dia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau terlihat gugup, ada apa eum?"

"Aku… Jinki hyung tadi… Eemm…" Key ragu-ragu, entah kenapa dia jadi berkata begini, tapi dia begitu penasaran.

"Ahh? Kau melihatnya?" Mrs. Lee menyadari kenapa menantunya begitu kebingungan, "gwenchana Key-ah, duduklah." Mempersilahkan Key duduk di kursi meja makan. Kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil botol air disana.

Mrs. Lee menuang segelas air lalu menyerahkannya pada Key setelah itu ikut duduk di sebelah Key.

"Minumlah,"

"Ne, kamsahamnida omonim." Key meminum air itu pelan.

"Kau melihatnya begitu? Apa kau takut?"

"Ne? Ne, aku sedikit takut padanya,"

"Dia selalu begitu padaku, sudah hampir 20 tahun aku mendekatinya, tapi dia tak pernah merubah sikap dinginnya padaku." Terang Mrs. Lee, itu terdengar menyedihkan, hebatnya dia menceritakannya dengan senyuman ringan.

"20 tahun?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Umma-mu tidak memberi tahumu Key?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan umma kandung Jinki, aku menikah dengan appa-nya saat dia berumur 8 tahun."

Pantas saja, jika jarak antara Taemin dan Jinki sangat jauh. Dan sikap Jinki yang begitu dingin, mungkin penggambaran rasa tidak suka pada ibu tiri-nya ini. Begitukah?

"Oooh?"

"Uum, kau jangan takut padanya? Dia orang yang hangat," Mrs. Lee memegang tangan Key, menatap menantunya serius, "kau harus selalu bersamanya, dia adalah seseorang yang selalu sendirian, karena itu aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya selama ini, tapi itu terlalu sulit… Jadi, aku minta kau selalu menemaninya,"

Key hanya sekali-sekali menatapi pundak Jinki yang kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Entah apa yang namja tampan itu lakukan. Hanya berdiam diri disana tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Menumpukan kedua lengannya pada pagar balkon dengan kepala menengadah. Tidak bosankah? Tidak dingin eoh?

Entah kenapa, rasanya malam ini begitu panjang bagi Key. Kalau diingat-ingat ini adalah malam pengantinnya. Malam pengantin yang luar biasa saat dia mengalami banyak hal, mulai dari New Zealand sampai cerita yang membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Jinki menghentikan aktivitasnya berdiam diri di luar. Kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mendapati Key yang duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tertuju ke layar TV, menonton drama seri. Ia melirik ke jam dinding di kamarnya. 22.30 KST sudah larut malam. Mengambil remote di kasurnya, menekan tombol power.

Key menoleh spontan pada Jinki, "Hyuuung! Kenapa kau matikan! Aku belum selesai nontonnya!" Merengek kesal karena gangguan yang ia alami.

"CK– tidurlah Key! Besok kita akan berangkat pagi, nanti kau kelelahan." Perintah Jinki, tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Key.

"Tidak akan, cepat kembalikan remotenya." Berdiri, berusaha merebut remote dari Jinki.

"Aku juga mau tidur Key, aku tidak mau terganggu oleh suara TV!"

"Aku tidak peduli, hyaaah!" Jerit Key, meloncat-loncat berusaha mengambil remote yang sengaja di tinggikan Jinki.

"Tidur!"

"Shireo!"

Jinki melempar remote TV itu ke atas lemari pakaiannya yang tinggi.

"Andwae!" Key meratapi remote yang sudah tak mungkin di jangkaunya.

"Nah, sekarang tidak bisa nonton lagi kan? Tidurlah!"

"Shireo!" bentak Key seakan dialah yang lebih tua.

Jinki menghela nafas kasar, menatap kejam anae-nya itu. Tanpa pikir panjangJinki menyandung kaki Key di depannya yang sukses membuat Key jatuh terbaring di atas kasur empuk itu.

"KYAAAAAAAH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semprot Key kencang lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bukan hanya kau yang tinggal di rumah ini."

"Molla!"

Jinki tak menanggapi Key lagi, beranjak menuju sisi kasur lain lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana, "jangan menyentuhku, aku tidak suka di ganggu saat tidur."

"Tidak sudi menyentuhmu eoh!" Key melipat tangannya, memandang Jinki yang memejamkan matanya, "ugh dasar kau pria tua menyebalkan,"

"Dan dia suamimu,"

Key menggerutu mendengar balasan Jinki yang tak bisa ia hindari. Lebih memilih mengaduk isi tasnya, mengambil sebotol susu stoberi untuk diminumnya sebelum tidur. Ini kebiasaannya, selalu minum sebotol susu stoberi sebelum tidur.

Bersandar di kepala ranjang, memeluk bunny-nya sembari meminum susu stroberinya perlahan sebelum ia tidur. Well, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur seranjang dengan namja lain. Mungkin malam ini ia tidak akan tertidur nyenyak karena hal ini. Atau lebih baik ia mencari tempat tidur lain eoh?

"Jinki hyung! Aku tidak mau tidur di dekatmu eoh? Aku ke kamar Taemin ne!"

"Terserah kau saja,"

* * *

><p>Bulan madu, dimana sepasang suami isteri melakukan perjalanan ke suatu tempat setelah pernikahan mereka. Yang mereka lakukan pasti bermesraan sepanjang hari. Melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat mereka lakukan sebelum mereka menikah. Bulan madu harusnya bersama dengan suami yang kau cintai bukan?<p>

Tapi, ada seorang namja yeppo yang kini berbulan madu dengan namja yang tidak dia suka. Bahkan kini namja itu sedang menyeret-nyeret pergelangan tangannya secara paksa. Masalahnya sepele, karena dia belum selesai menghabiskan makanan penutupnya, es krim vanilla, sedangkan suaminya sudah menyuruhnya berhenti makan. Suaminya bilang mereka sudah di tunggu pamannya karena sudah berjanji untuk berkunjung hari ini. Jadilah, ia menarik si anae ke tempat parkir mobil lalu mendudukannya disana.

"Aiish kau Kim Kibum, menyusahkan sekali eoh?"

"Aku belum selesai makan! Apanya yang menyusahkan?"

Mereka beradu mulut lagi, padahal Jinki adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dengan Kibum, entahlah, penyakit cerewet namja cantik itu begitu mudah menular.

"Lee ajushi sudah menunggu kita, kau ini!"

"Huuh, padahal kau menghabiskan ayam lada hitam satu porsi penuh."

"Tapi aku tidak lamban seperti kau,"

"Molla, aku mau tidur!"

Jinki tidak menjawab lagi, mulai menjalankan BMW Alpina B7 yang ia sewa untuk perjalanan mereka.

Key berbalik mengadap jendela, tidak mau menatap nampyeon menyebalkan yang selalu mengaturnya itu. Memejamkan matanya, berharap ia bisa terlelap sampai ke tempat tujuan. Jinki bilang mereka akan mengunjungi Lee ajussi yang memiliki peternakan besar di Queenstown.

Jinki menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah kayu bercat merah. Terlihat sudah tua namun cantik, beberapa ayam berlarian di halaman yang sedikit berlumpur. Di sisi sebelah kanan rumah terdapat kandang ayam dengan tumpukan jerami di jendela atapnya. Dan traktor merah berlumpur terparkir di depannya.

Namja tampan itu melirik ke sebelahnya. Mendapati Key yang tertidur lelap karena perjalanan panjang barusan. Rencananya ia ingin menoyor kepala Key tiba-tiba. Namun, terhenti karena Key sudah menggeliat kecil. Tanda-tanda bahwa kesadarannya sudah pulih.

"Ungh.." Lenguh kecil Key.

Cklek! Blam!

"Ehh?" Kebingungan mendengar pintu mobil yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Matanya melihat Jinki melewati depan kap mobil menuju pintu rumah kayu di depan, "eeh? Kenapa meninggalkanku, dasar ajussi stress!"

Key membuka pintu mobil, mengejar Jinki yang sudah menggoyang bel rumah yang berbentuk seperti bel sapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku hyung?" Tanya Key saat sudah berada di sebelah Jinki.

"Kau sudah bangun kan?" Tanggapnya cuek bertepatan dengan seorang namja manis yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Ahh… Jinki-ya kau sudah datang?" Namja manis paruh baya itu memeluk Jinki erat, "kau tumbuh dewasa dan tampan Jinki-ya."

"Ne, gomawo Sungmin ajussi, dan ini anae-ku, Kim Kibum," Jinki mendorong kecil Key agar mendekat ke Sungmin.

"Anyeonghaseyo ajussi, Kim Kibum imnida," membungkuk sopan.

"Aigooo benar-benar yeppo…" Puji Sungmin memandangi wajah Key.

"Ne, appa memilihkan namja yang cantik untukku," Jinki tersenyum manis pada ajussinya.

Eoh? Sejak kapan Jinki mulai mengakui kecantikan Key? Hanya basa-basi eoh? Entahlah, Key sendiri merasa aneh dengan kata itu. Uum, sedikit merasa hangat saat kata namja cantik keluar dari bibir Jinki.

"Masuklah dulu," ajak Sungmin.

"Mana Kyuhyun ajussi eoh?" Tanya Jinki saat mereka memasuki rumah yang ternyata nyaman itu.

"Dia sedang membeli vaksin untuk sapi kami, mungkin malam baru pulang."

Jinki dan Key hanya ber-oh ria lalu mengangguk mengerti. Mata mereka diam-diam mengedar memperhatikan isi dalam rumah.

"Akan kubuatkan kalian minuman," Sungmin baru saja akan beranjak namun Jinki menahannya.

"Tidak usah ajussi kami baru saja makan siang, lagipula, kami mau jalan-jalan melihat perternakanmu,"

"Eoh? Sekarang?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>I you havent review this fanfic, please review.<p> 


	6. Honeymoon Macam Apa Ini? TT

_**Title : Venus Marry Mars**_

_ **Sub-Tittle : Honeymoon macam apa ini? T^T**_

_ **Author : 0nsoonisecret**_

_ **Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum**_

_ **OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**_

_ **Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine**_

_ **Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family**_

_ **Lenght : Chaptered**_

_ **Wordcount : 3.989 words**_

_ **Rate : PG-17**_

_ **Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der**_

_ **a/n : no copycat, no bashing, nothing(?)**_

**HAPPY READING! **

"Whooaaa! Indah sekali hyung…"

Kata pujian itu terlontar dari bibir Key saat memandang bukit-bukit yang beralaskan rumput hijau nan luas. Terdapat ratusan biri-biri dan sapi yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru bukit. Memakan rumput yang mereka pijak.

Key berlarian senang, meninggalkan Jinki di belakangnya. Merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menggelitik wajahnya. Mendengarkan suara-suara panggilan dari biri-biri di depannya. Pemandangan yang begitu menenangkan, cuaca memang agak panas tapi tetap saja ia merasa sejuk. Karena pemandangan yang disuguhkan sangat indah.

"Aaakkh!" Jerit Key tiba-tiba saat ia terjatuh, Jinki refleks mengejarnya.

"Wae? Wae! Wae!? Gwenchana?"

"Hueee? Hyung, aku takut biri-biri…" Menunjuk biri-biri yang berlarian karena jeritannya.

"Mwo? Jika kau takut kenapa mengejarnya eoh?" Mengangkat tubuh Key lalu membersihkan lututnya.

"Aku bukannya mengejar mereka hyung, aku hanya berlarian."

"Kau lihat, mereka tidak akan memakanmu?" Jinki menunjuk ke arah biri-biri yang sedang makan.

"Mereka tidak menggigit?"

"Tentu tidak,"

"Tapi aku takut pada hewan-hewan liar begini hyung?"

"Li.. Liar?"

"Ne,"

"Yang liar itu beruang, macan, kambing hutan Key! Kalau sudah di pelihara mereka bukan liar lagi namanya." Jelas Jinki tak sabaran.

"Aniyoo, mereka liar hyung, nanti kalau mereka menyerudukku bagaimana?"

"Kalau sudah diseruduk mau diapakan lagi eoh?"

"Mwo? Andwae, aku tidak mau mendekati mereka." Key membalik arahnya, menjauhi Jinki dan kembali menuju rumah Sungmin.

"Key mau kemana!" Menarik pergelangan tangan Key.

"Lepaaaaas!"

"Ikut aku!" Menarik Key ke dekat salah satu biri-biri berbulu lebat yang menikmati rumput siangnya.

"Meeeehh–"

"Nah, kau dengar? Dia memanggilmu?"

"Aish kau!" Menepuk pundak Jinki keras.

Jinki menganggkat tangan Key yang masih di genggamannya. Lalu dengan cepat menempelkannya pada bulu domba di depan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAHH!"

"Meeehhh–"

"Yak Lee Jinki! Kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?" Menyembur Jinki yang sekarang bermuka biasa, seakan tidak melakukan hal gawat. Yah… Setidaknya bagi Key yang tadi itu adalah hal gawat.

"Tidak mengigitkan?"

"Molla!"

"Dasar anak manja,"

"Memang!"

Jinki tidak mempedulikan wajah Key yang tertekuk karena tindakannya. Tak lama, ia berjalan santai menyusuri bukit-bukit, terkadang mengambil beberapa gambar. Mendekati sapi dan biri-biri yang berkeliaran. Hingga ia sampai di sebuah kandang, tepatnya kandang kuda. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus seekor kuda cokelat berotot. Kuda itu hanya mendengus karena elusan Jinki.

"Kau tampan eoh?" Jinki berbicara pada kuda itu lalu tersenyum hangat. Melanjutkan elusannya sayang.

"Hyuuung, hosh…" Panggil Key terengah-engah, "kenapa kau meninggalkanku diantara kerumunan biri-biri dan sapi eoh?"

"Agar kau akrab dengan mereka," jawab Jinki sekenanya, sibuk memperhatikan kuda yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jinki membuka pintu kandang, menarik kuda cokelat itu keluar. Melangkah mendekati tumpukan pelana di sisi kandang lalu memasangnya di punggung kuda itu.

"Hyung, kau mau apa?" Key memandangi Jinki, memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan nampyeon-nya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku mau naik kuda."

"Naik kuda?"

"Kau mau? Akan ku keluarkan satu kuda lagi jika kau mau naik," tawar Jinki, menunjuk kuda-kuda lain.

"Shireo, kau tahu aku takut pada hal yang seperti itu hyung,"

"Ya sudah, aku jalan-jalan sebentar ne," menaiki kuda dan duduk tepat di pelananya.

"Kau meninggalkanku hyung? Disini? Dengan biri-biri, sapi dan kuda eoh?" Key menunjuk sembarang arah saat menyebutkan tiga jenis hewan berbeda.

"Kau tidak mau ikut kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian hyung!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus naik kuda,"

"Sudah kubilang tidak mau! Nanti aku di bawa kabur!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu disini,"

"Tidak!"

"Jadi apa maumu eoh!"

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Jinki hyuung! Pelan-pelan saja! Kyaaaaaah!"

"Ummaaaaaa! Jinki hyung jebal! Pelan-pelan saja!"

Key menjerit tak karuan saat Jinki menarik pedal kuat, memancing kuda itu untuk berlari cepat. Jinki sengaja melakukannya untuk melewati jalan-jalan biasa dengan pemandangan membosankan. Tujuannya adalah melihat pemandangan di sekitar peternakan. Melintasi bukit-bukit dan masuk ke dalam hutan cemara di ujung bukit.

"Hyung jebal, huks!"

Ehh? Menangis?

Jinki memelankan jalan kuda-nya, menoleh pada sosok ramping di belakangnya. Mencari tahu ada apa di balik wajah tertunduk itu.

"Key?"

"Hyaah! Kau jahaaat dasar ajussi gilaaaa!"

Memukul Jinki sesukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Tanpa ampun, dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar buruk. Air matanya tercecer kemana-mana. Tsk–

"Kau sendiri yang mau ikut Key," tukas Jinki akhirnya, mengingatkan bahwa bukan dia yang memaksa Key ikut.

"Aku tahu! Tapi apa tidak bisa pelan-pelan sedikit eoh? Aku takut! Kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?" marah Key mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tidak bisa, jika pelan-pelan nanti keburu sore! Kalau takut jatuh kau bisa pegangan,"

"Aku sudah pegangan!"

"Pegangan pada pakaianku?" Jinki memandang jemari Key yang memegang seujung kemejanya, "kenapa tidak sekalian pegangan pada buntut kuda saja."

Key cemberut, merasa kesal dengan sikap santai Jinki saat dia sedang merasa terancam hidupnya. Namun namja tampan itu tidak terlalu peduli.

Jinki kembali memacu kudanya kencang, dan spontan membuat Key meraih perut Jinki. Menarik kemeja bagian depan Jinki sekuat tenaga. Hingga akhirnya mengunci pegangannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke punggung Jinki, takut melihat ke sekitarnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia naik kuda. Dan sama sekali ia tak menyukainya. Tempat duduknya terlalu terbatas dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat-lompat. Bagaimana kalau ia terjatuh lalu kuda ini menginjaknya? Andwae!

Key mengeratkan pegangannya tanpa sadar, Jinki merasakannya. Hanya membiarkan Key berpegangan begitu kencang, padahal dia sendiri merasa sesak. Namun entahlah, saat Key berpegangan erat begini ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Khawatir mungkin? Bukankah ia harus menjaga anak ini dengan baik eum?

"Turunlah Key!" Suruh Jinki yang sudah duluan turun dari kuda. Memandang anae yang masih di atas kuda.

"Tidak mau!"

"Nanti kudanya jalan sendiri saat kau disana." Jinki menakuti.

"EEEH?! Bagaimana turunnya eoh? Loncat begitu?"

"Kemarilah," mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Key. Key yang mulanya ragu-ragu kini mengulurkan tangannya. Menerima saat Jinki membantunya turun dari kuda.

HUP!

"Ooo nae dongsaeng pintar sekali," menepuk-nepuk kepala Key.

"Kau meledekku hyung!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja ne,"

Jinki berjalan duluan, menuju sungai kecil di antara hutan pinus yang mereka datangi. Sesekali mengambil foto dengan kamera yang ada di tangannya. Lalu kembali mencari objek lain lagi.

Key hanya memandangi Jinki dari kejauhan. Jantungnya masih nyut-nyutan karena adegan menunggang kuda tadi. Sungguh, ia merasa baru saja diselamatkan dari dalam mobil yang dikemudikan supir yang mabuk.

Ckriik!

Key kaget mendengar suara kamera yang mengarah padanya. Benar saja, Jinki barusan mengambil gambarnya saat dia melongo. Pasti jelek sekali.

"Hyung! Hapus foto itu!" perintah Key kemudian, menunjuk kamera yang dipegang Jinki.

"Shireo," jawabnya singkat lalu melewati Key di depannya.

"CK– hapus!" mengejar Jinki yang tadi melewatinya.

Jinki menatap Key sebentar, "Ini, hapus sendiri olehmu," menyerahkan kameranya pada Key.

Key mengotak-atik kamera itu. Memeriksa gambar terakhir yang di ambil Jinki. Namun ia mengurungkannya, gambar yang diambil Jinki memang wajahnya yang sedang melamun. Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak terlihat jelek sedikitpun. Justru telihat… Yeppo.

"Kau pegang saja kameranya," tukas Jinki seakan tahu bahwa Key akan mengembalikan kamera tanpa menghapusnya.

"Wae?"

"Pegang saja," Jinki kembali naik ke kuda, "ayo kita pulang?"

"Cepat sekali? Aku saja belum sembuh dari shock hyung!"

"Ck– ppali, naik!"

.

.

.

Sekarang, Jinki sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa dari rumah. Memeriksa beberapa berkas lalu mempelajarinya lebih dalam. Jika ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal, langsung saja mengambil iPhone-nya dan menghubungi bawahannya. Menanyakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya hingga ia paham. Begitulah kegiatannya sehari-hari, tidak pernah bosan bekerja. Jinki bisa dibilang workaholic.

Key sendiri dari tadi bolak-balik memencet chanel TV. Semuanya membosankan! Tepatnya tidak ada yang ia mengerti. Tidak satupun chanel yang menggunakan satu-satunya bahasa yang ia pahami. Bahasa Korea. Setelah hampir setengah jam bertahan seperti itu. Key menghempas remote kesal. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Matanya tertuju pada Jinki yang berkutat dengan map-map di atas meja. Dia sendiri rela duduk di lantai agar nyaman memeriksa file-file itu. Membolak-balik file, kadang menggaruk kepalanya. Membenahi letak kacamatanya yang bergeser karena terlalu sering menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Key ingat kelakuan Jinki siang tadi yang memaksanya berpetualang menaiki kuda cokelat yang penuh dengan duka. Wajah Key yang begitu ketakutan malah di cueki saja oleh namja yang notabene suaminya itu. Bayangkan saja, dua kali bolak-balik pulang pergi dia naik kuda ugal-ugalan itu. Kalau orang-orang bilang naik kuda dengan suami itu romantis, mereka salah besar! Apanya yang romantis? Bisa-bisa Key patah kaki gara-gara jatuh dari kuda. Ish.

"Panas…" Keluh Key, hum, dia merasa dari tadi suasana di kamar ini terlalu panas. Mungkin karena pemanas lantai yang terlalu tinggi derajatnya. Key tahu jika lantai ini tidak di beri pemanas maka mereka akan kedinginan sepanjang malam.

"Hyung? Kenapa panas sekali? Kau tidak panas eoh duduk di lantai begitu?" menunjuk Jinki yang duduk santai di lantai hotel.

"Tidak, jangan ganggu aku."

Key memeletkan lidahnya sebal, "keundae hyung, aku kepanasan hyung," keluh Key tak berhenti.

"Ambil es di kulkas saja," masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak ada waktu untuk memandang Key.

Dengan malas Key menuju kulkas, membuka seluruh pintu kulkas. Mencari-cari yang dia inginkan. Namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah kue-kue dan cokelat dingin. Tidak ada es, bahkan air es.

"Opso hyung,"

"Ya sudah,"

"Hyung! Panas!"

"Jadi kau mau apa Key-ah?"

"Mau minum es,"

"Biasanya mereka meletakkan lemari es di koridor Key, kau bisa ambil kesana." Suruhnya masih tidak menatap Key.

"Aku takut hyung, nanti kalau aku tersesat bagaimana eoh?"

"Hanya di koridor, bagaimana bisa kau tersesat,"

"Seperti katamu hyung, aku ini anak kecil kan? Mudah tersesat,"

"Kau…" Kini menatap wajah Key yang menunjukkan puppy eyes ekstranya pada Jinki.

"Hyung tolong ambilkan untukku," pinta Key memohon, mempouting bibir dan mengedip-kedipkan matanya imut.

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk,"

"Ambilkan hyung,"

"Ambil sendiri,"

"Ambilkan,"

"Ambil sendiri!"

"Ambilkan…"

Ambil sendiri!"

"Ambilkan…"

"Baik! Baik aku ambilkan ne?" jinki menutup map-nya kesal, ia mengalah. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu melawan tapi tidak sanggup dengan celotehan Kim Kibum.

Jinki berdiri berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu keluar. Melihat kekanan-kiri, begitu menemukan lemari es, ia langsung menuju kesana. Memasukkan es-es kedalam gelas secukupnya, kembali ke pintu kamarnya.

Sampai di pintu kamar Jinki menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Ada yang salah eoh? Hal terburuk yang ada di pikirannya adalah…

"Key! Ya! Jangan main-main Key! Buka pintunya!" Baru ingat dia lupa membawa kartu hotel, dan dia tak akan bisa masuk kecuali seseorang yang ada di dalam membukakan pintu untuknya, "KEY!"

"Lalalalalala–"

"Yaa! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu saat aku masuk nanti! Buka sebelum kau menyesal eoh?"

"Lalalalala… Seperinya aku mendengar suara lalat."

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah Jinki sekarang hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan, celana piyama pink dan bertelanjang kaki. Yep… Dia tidak memakai sandalnya. Sekarang saja ia mulai merasakan dingin di telapak kakinya.

"Awas kau anak kecil!"

"Ne! Selamat berjuang ajussi!"

.

.

.

Setelah berjuang mati-matian menuruni lift dengan pakaian sangat seadanya dan tanpa alas kaki dan dengan seluruh mata yang memandangnya aneh, lalu berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Dan setelah meyakinkan pada resepsionis bahwa dia memang tamu yang menginap di hotel ini. Akhirnya ia mendapat kunci cadangannya. Dan alasan memalukan yang ia ucapkan adalah…

_"__Istriku marah karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku,"_

Apa-apaan? Errh…

Tunggu saja kau Kim Kibum!

Cklek! Pintu kamar hotel yang sewa itu sukses terbuka. Memperhatikan keadaan di dalamnya, sepi. Tak ada sosok bernama Key terlihat di matanya. Pasti di kamar eoh?

Jinki berjalan, membiarkan pintu besar itu terkunci otomatis. Mendekati pintu kamar diam-diam lalu mendorongnya keras.

"Kyaaaaahh!" Menjerit keras bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu.

"Mau kemana eoh?" memandang sadis Key yang membeku di hadapannya.

"Ampun hyung, aku tidak tahu caranya membuka pintu." Key beralasan, menggosok kedua tangannya, meminta ampun pada Jinki yang kekesalannya mencapai ubun-ubun.

Jinki menggeram kesal, "Rasakan ini!" Bentak Jinki mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Key menutup matanya rapat-rapat, siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan Jinki. Memukulnya kah?

Nyutt! Key merasakan cubitan yang lumayan keras dan lama di pipinya.

"Nyaaah, appo!"

"Baru begitu saja appo, bagaimana aku bisa memukul anak TK sepertimu," Jinki melepas cubitannya.

"Anak TK?" Key membulatkan matanya.

"Playgroup?"

"Playgroup?"

"Jangan nakal lagi ne? Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni anak nakal sepertimu?" Menekankan kata anak nakal dalam sembari menatap tajam Key.

Key tidak membalas kata-kata Jinki lagi. Dia takut kalau-kalau namja itu murka karena kenakalannya barusan. Dia berangsur pergi menjauhi Jinki. Niatnya adalah keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi…

"Hyuung apa-apaan sih?" Protes Key saat Jinki menarik leher kaos bagian belakang Key. Memegangnya seakan Key anak kucing.

"Ayo tidur…"

"Ne? Kau mengajakku tidur,"

"Uum, ayo kita tidur, sekarang sudah malam."

"Shireo hyuuung,"

"Ayolah Key! Haruskah setiap malam aku memaksamu tidur eoh?"

"Andwae!"

"Bisakaha kau membuang kosakata andwae, shireo, dan molla di kepalamu?"

"Tidak!"

Key melangkahkan kakinya hingga pegangan Jinki terlepas. Menuju ke arah pintu kamar. Namun sekali lagi langkahnya terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ani… bukan terhalang, Jinki tiba-tiba menariknya lalu menggendongnya seperti karung dengan mudah.

"Hyaaah lepaskan aku!" Key berontak memukul-mukul pundak Jinki.

Brukk! Menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu sembarangan ke kasur lalu menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Tak ia sadari bahwa sekarang ia bagaikan namja pervert yang mengurung seseorang untuk di.. Err..

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi! Tidurlah, besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang ke Milford Sound eum?"

"Ambilkan bunny-ku hyung," pinta Key yang tanpa disangka cepat mengalah.

Jinki menatap bunny yang terletak di meja rias, mengambilnya, melemparkannya ke arah Key.

"Uhh kau tidak perlu melemparnya hyung," protes Key, tak terima bunny kesayangannya di lempar sembarangan.

"Dia cuma boneka Key,"

"Bagimu begitu, bagiku tidak!"

"Whatever,"

"Ahh susu stoberiku," Key merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebotol kecil susu stoberi dari sana.

"Benarkan posisimu Key," suruh Jinki pada Key yang terbaring dengan posisi melintang di tengah kasur.

"Shireo, kau yang meletakkanku begini hyung," menjawab kata-kata Jinki santai, menusukkan pipet ke botol susunya.

"Pindah,"

Key merubah posisi terlentangnya menjadi miring. Tak mendengarkan Jinki, hanya menyedot susu stroberinya dengan bunny di tangan. Tak juga melihat kini Jinki bertolak pinggang menatap dirinya.

Jinki mendesah pelan lalu memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya. Menaiki kasur, mendekati Key yang membelakanginya. Menyelipkan kedua lengannya di bawah tubuh Key. Mengangkat anae-nya perlahan hingga posisinya benar dan lurus.

Key terdiam saat Jinki mengangkat tubuhnya. Pura-pura tak melihat saat suaminya memindahkan posisinya. Apa ini? Kenapa Jinki begitu lembut padanya? Kalau saja dia dilempar lagi maka Key tidak akan heran. Tapi ini, Jinki meletakkannya pelan.

Jantungnya tak stabil…

Deg deg deg…

Jangan sampai dia terbawa suasana lagi seperti lamarannya kemarin.

Jinki menarik tangannya, lalu mengangkat kepala Key, menyelipkan bantal disana. Sesaat setelah itu ia menatap anae-nya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tersenyum kecil pada Key yang melawan pandangannya.

Ahh…

Kenapa menatapnya begitu?

Deg deg deg…

"Lain kali pindahlah sendiri eoh? Aku bukan appa-mu yang selalu menggendong untuk memindahkanmu," Jinki menjauhkan jarak mereka. Mengambil posisi di sebelah Key dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Mati…

Lagi-lagi Key terbawa suasana barusan, dan ia malu sendiri…

Key membisu, membalik posisi tidurnya membelakangi Jinki. Tidak sanggup menunjukkan wajah malunya karena berpikiran aneh barusan. Tangannya memeluk bunny erat, melupakan bahwa malam ini ia akan tidur seranjang dengan Jinki. Seranjang!

Tidak ada pilihan lain, ini di hotel bukan di rumah yang memiliki banyak kamar. Walau kasur ini ukuran king size, tetap saja, bagaimana kalau habit tidur Jinki buruk? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan? Andwae!

Sepertinya Key tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Di jamin, mata kucingnya itu akan selalu membuka lebar, tanpa tertutup sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Cahaya itu mengusik mata Jinki, menggelitik matanya untuk segera terbuka. Malas, ia membuka perlahan matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit menyesuaikan dengan matahari pagi yang menusuk matanya.

Sebuah siluet muncul di hadapannya, siluet wajah seseorang yang makin lama makin memperlihatkan wajah lelap yang cantik. Mata kucing yang tertutup rapat, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bunny yang dipeluknya. Rambut blonde-nya berantakan, menunjukkan kening indah miliknya. Pemandangan yeppo di pagi hari.

"Dia anae-ku?" Jinki bergumam sendiri, lalu tersenyum geli, "dasar anak kecil eoh?" Dengan suaranya yang parau, sedikit menggeliat.

"Ummh?"

Entah karena merasa seseorang memanggilnya, atau karena gerakan dari Jinki yang menggeliat, Key terjaga dari tidurnya. Mengusap pelan kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Kepalanya kembali meloading saat melihat Jinki yang menatapnya.

"Good morning,"

"Huaaaaa? Hyung, kau jangan lihat aku yang baru bangun tidur!" Celoteh Key dengan suara khas baru bangun, menutup wajahnya dengan bunny.

Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang melihat wajah bangun tidurnya. Malu, apalagi Jinki yang melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau namja dubu itu meledek wajah bengkaknya di pagi hari. Yahh karena susu stroberi yang selalu diminumnya sebelum tidur.

"Wajahmu bengkak eoh?"

"Yaaaa!" o/o

.

.

.

Jinki memesan sarapan untuk di antarkan ke kamar mereka karena si karamel lambat bergerak. Jinki berkali-kali menyuruhnya mandi, tapi Key tak pernah mendengarkan. Jadi, apa harus Jinki juga yang memandikan? Eoh, dia menikahi Key bukan untuk menjadi baby sitter-nya kan? Issh…

Key mengunyah croisant-nya hingga mulutnya penuh. Kemudian menyeruput susu putih dalam gelas tinggi di depannya. Membuat mulutnya belepotan susu putih dan remah croisant. Ia menelan makanannya sulit, lalu melanjutkan menikmati telur mata sapi di depannya.

"Pelan-pelan makanmu Key, kau jorok sekali! Bersihkan mulutmu!" Oceh Jinki memperhatikan tingkah Key yang tak sabaran.

Key melengos, tak mempedulikan titah-titah yang keluar dari mulut Jinki. Yang dipikirkannya adalah menikmati sarapan hingga perutnya puas.

Jinki melirik jam tangan silvernya, 11.49 NZST. Sudah sangat kesiangan, apa sempat mereka akan ke Milford Sound? Perjalanan kesana memakan waktu berjam-jam, sedangkan nanti malam mereka sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Adik kecilnya ini harus sekolah, sedangkan dia harus mengurus pekerjaan yang sudah ia tinggalkan.

Ponsel Jinki bersenandung di sakunya, merogoh, melihat layarnya sekilas. Saat membaca tulisan yang tertera disana ia mengurungkan niat untuk mengangkatnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di meja makan. Melanjutkan melahap toast yang tadi tertunda.

Key memandangnya heran, biasanya Jinki selalu mengangkat telpon yang masuk ke iPhone-nya itu. Karena hampir semua yang menelpon adalah bawahan atau relasinya yang menanyakan sesuatu sehubungan dengan perusahaan. Tapi ini? Pasti yang menelpon adalah Mrs. Lee.

Kini ponsel Key yang berbunyi, bergetar mengikuti irama nada yang di keluarkan. Key mengelap bibirnya sebentar lalu meraih ponselnya, melihat layarnya yang menunjukkan nomor baru.

"Ne, yeoboseo,… Aahh omonim?… Ne aku baik-baik saja, eum aku menikmati liburan ini omonim… Jinki hyung? Dia ada bersamaku sekarang omonim… Ne, akan kuberikan…"

"Nih, umma-mu menelpon," Key menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jinki.

"Ummaku? Bukan," balas Jinki ketus, tak melihat Key. Memakan toast di tangannya.

"Hyung ppali, tanganku pegal begini terus," Key menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya kecil sembari mengeluh.

"Reject saja Key," dinginnya lagi.

"Hei, dia itu mertuaku, aku tidak mau dibilang tidak sopan," tolak Key, tetap bertahan dengan posisi pegalnya.

"Kalau begitu bilang aku tidak ada,"

"Aku sudah terlanjur bilang kau ada,"

"Key," menatap Key garang, sejurus kemudian berkata kencang, "matikan!"

"Terima!" Tak mau kalah, sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

"Matikan!"

"Hanya menerima apa susahnya hyung!"

"KEY!"

"Tsk- hallo omonim, Jinki hyung sedang tidak bisa di ganggu, nanti kau hubungi lagi saja… Ne, omonim…" Tut! Key mengakhiri teleponnya, lalu memandang namja ketus dan menyebalkan di hadapannya, "apa salahnya kalau kau angkat hyung?"

"Salah, aku tidak pernah sudi berbicara dengan yeoja itu cih!" Menghentikan sarapannya, malah meremas roti di tangannya.

"Hyung! Bukankah kau sudah dewasa eoh? Bagiku kau kekanak-kanakan! Anak kecil yang marah pada umma-nya,"

"Dia bukan umma-ku!"

"Apa seorang umma haruslah orang yang melahirkanmu eoh?"

"Key! Tutup mulutmu!" Akhirnya membentak anae-nya kasar. Ia sudah tak terkendali sekarang.

"Dua puluh tahun dia berusaha membuka hatimu hyung! Kau tidak punya hati eoh?" Key masih berusaha bertahan. Hanya merasa dirinya benar akan hal ini.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang hal ini eoh? Jangan sok tahu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan coba mencampuri urusanku! Anak kecil seperti dirimu tidak mengerti apapun! Sedikitpun kau tidak akan mengerti eoh!" teriak Jinki keras, nafasnya memburu kesal, matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Key.

Brakk! Key menggebrak meja kesal, bukan kesal tapi sakit… Benar-benar sakit, selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah di bentak begini hebatnya. Di teriaki begini menusuknya.

Ia hanya ingin membantu, salahkah? Dia memang masih kecil, kekanak-kanakan, manja atau apalah, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana keadaan ini. Hanya ingin menjernihkan suasana tapi malah dirinya sendiri yang keruh.

Appo! Sungguh appo!

Key beringsut meninggalkan meja makan, berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dia perlu menenangkan diri. Menangis! Iya! Menangis! Dia memang anak-anak yang suka menangis!

.

.

.

Jinki berkali-kali menggeram kesal, terkadang meremas rambutnya sendiri lalu menghela nafas kasar. Kadang-kadang memukul meja makan keras tanpa mempedulikan piring-piring yang hampir terjatuh karena pukulannya.

Dia sungguh kesal, marah, emosinya keluar begitu saja. Ia tak ingin, sungguh tak ingin membentak Key seperti tadi. Tapi ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Amarahnya keluar begitu saja ketika membahas hal tadi. Seandainya Key tidak menyuruhnya mengangkat telpon, seandainya Key tidak mengajaknya berdebat. Mungkin dia masih mampu menahan ledakannya tadi.

Menyesal?

Ya! Itu memang salahnya, tapi kenapa tidak mengejar namja manis itu?

Karena emosinya belum menurun, dan kini masih memerangi kemarahannya sendiri. Kadang ia berpikir ini juga salah Key, bukan dia. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia duduk di sini. Tanpa beralih sedikitpun, memikirkan perkataan Key yang begitu mengganggunya, serta tindakan kasarnya pada orang yang dikatakan anae-nya itu. Dia jahat?

Dilema, sejak kapan ia begitu bodoh?

Jinki melirik pergelangan tangannya, jam silver itu menunjukkan pukul 15.05 NZST. Perjalanan menuju Milford Sound batal sudah. Namun yang lebih penting, sudah begini sore tapi Key belum juga kembali ke kamar hotel. Kemana namja itu? Bagaimana jika ia tersesat? Tidakkah Jinki memikirkannya?

Tentu saja ia memikirkannya…

.

.

.

_Wakatipu Lake_

Huks!

Appo!

Hatinya rapuh, dia adalah seseorang yang tidak dapat dikasari dengan cara begitu. Selama hidupnya keluarganya memperlakukannya sangat lembut. Penuh kasih sayang.

Benar-benar appo!

Tidak pernah ada yang berani membentaknya selama ini, tidak ada yang berani mengasarinya begitu. Jinkilah yang pertama, dan itu yang membuat hatinya makin sakit.

Suami eoh? Begitukah yang pantas di anggap suami? Saat dia melakukan suatu hal untuk kebaikan maka Jinki sangat buruk membalasnya. Setidaknya jangan membentaknya begitu, tidak bisakah? Sekarang benar-benar tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyukai namja bernama Lee Jinki. Namja yang begitu jahat padanya.

Di sisi lain dia takut…

Begitu takut dengan sisi Jinki yang menyeramkan. Suaranya yang begitu keras dan ekspresi marahnya. Mana wajah manis yang ia tunjukkan pada Key semalam? Lenyapkah?

Key mendesah menahan tangisnya, mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparkannya jauh ke tengah danau seakan batu itu adalah kekesalannya.

Bulan madu apa ini eoh?

Melempar satu batu lagi,

"Lee Jinki! Aku membencimu!"

Melempar batu lagi,

"Pergi kau jauh-jauh! Tenggelam sana!"

Melempar batu lagi,

"Kau jahat! Kau menakutkaaaan!"

"Key…"

Key menghentikan lemparan ketiganya saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenali suara itu, menoleh cepat.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan dekati aku?"

Namja itu tersenyum kecil, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Key, "mianhae Key,"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau memaafkanku eum?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, tapi, kau kembali ke hotel sekarang, bereskan barangmu, nanti malam kita ke airport." Berbalik meninggalkan Key yang menganga.

PLUK! Melempar kerikil kecil tepat mengenai kepala suaminya.

Jinki sontak mengangkat bahunya saat merasakan kerikil kecil itu menyentuh kepalanya. Ia sengaja berbalik untuk memandang horror anae-nya. Saat ia berbalik…

Huks!

Key berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disanan. Badannya bergetar, menangiskah?

Jinki mendekatinya, ragu-ragu menyentuh pundak Key. Perlahan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Key.

"Mianhae eum? Salahku membentakmu,"

"Aku paham hyung jika ikatan suami-istri yang kita miliki tidak pernah kita akui dalam kenyataan, tapi… Bukan berarti kau bisa berlaku seenaknya padaku!" Mengangkat wajah basahnya, memandang Jinki tajam.

"Aku tahu Key, aku tak sengaja melakukannya eoh?"

"Mollaaaaaa!"

"Hentikan tangismu eum?" Menyentuh pipi Key dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Hatinya sedikit miris melihat air mata ini. Sering ia melihat air mata Key sebelumnya. Air mata kemanjaannya, tapi kali ini, benar-benar air mata kesedihan. Tak sanggup melihat namja cantik ini menangis, apalagi karenanya. Dia bukanlah orang yang jahat dan tidak punya hati eoh?

"Tidak mau berhenti hyuung! Aku ingat wajah menyeramkanmu tadi, huks!" Terisak kencang.

Jinki menggerakkan telunjuknya, menelusuri pipi Key untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

"Aku mohon padamu, jangan menangis eum?"

"Aku membencimu, kenapa kau menikahiku eoh?"

Jinki menghentikan gerakan tangannya, memikirkan kalimat tanya Key dalam otaknya.

"Jika kau bukan karena menyukaiku, bukan karena kau menginginkan perusahaan appa-ku, jadi untuk apa hyung? Katakan padaku!"

"Aku membencimu hyung! Benar-benar…"

Jinki diam, kepalanya sejenak memikirkan keegoisannya yang telah mengganggu masa depan namja remaja dengan menikahinya, hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya. Namja cantik yang ada di depannya, menangis karena bentakannya. Sekali lagi ini salahnya, salahnya…

Jika ia menolak, mungkin pernikahan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi diluar itu semua, ada hal yang lebih dia inginkan. Hanya ingin melarikan diri, itu saja…

Tangannya bergerak menarik Key kedalam pelukannya. Mengarahkan kepala Key ke dadanya, membiarkan Key menangis disana. Mengelus pundak Key perlahan, saat Key mulai menerima dekapan itu. Memecahkan tangisnya disana, sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan dengan memukul punggung Jinki saat ia melingkarkan tangannya.

Key tak begitu peduli dengan siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Hanya butuh kenyamanan saat ia benar-benar lemah begini. Bahkan tak peduli yang memeluknya adalah orang yang membuatnya terisak hebat sekarang. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya hingga tubuhnya menerima begitu saja. Dan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah… Hangat. Apa ini yang dikatakan Taemin dan Mrs. Lee?

Lee Jinki adalah seseorang yang hangat….

**TBC akut**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title : Venus Marry Mars**_

_ **Sub-Tittle : untitled (?) =="**_

_ **Author : 0nsoonisecret**_

_ **Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum**_

_ **OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho**_

_ **Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine**_

_ **Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family**_

_ **Lenght : Chaptered**_

_ **Wordcount : 3.821 words**_

_ **Rate : PG-17**_

_ **Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der**_

_ **a/n : no copycat, no bashing, nothing(?)**_

_ **maap kalo makin ari ni cerita makin ancur yaak ToT (udah lama jelek pula)**_

HAPPY READING~~

"Ini kodenya, bukalah." Jinki menyerahkan iPhone-nya ke tangan Key.

Key memandang angka 001314 yang tertera di layar iPhone Jinki. Ia memandang Jinki sebentar lalu menekankan jari telunjuknya sesuai dengan angka-angka di layar iPhone. Sedetik kemudian timbul suara bib kecil dan berurutan menandakan kode yang ia masukkan benar.

Key membuka pintu rumah barunya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, memandang seluruh perabot yang telah lengkap dan tertata rapih di tempatnya. Rumah ini tidak sebesar rumah mereka, namun ini cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Ayo ikut aku," ajak Jinki, menaiki tangga lurus di sisi ruang TV.

Mereka sampai di sebuah pintu, Jinki membukanya, menampilkan ruangan yang lumayan luas bercat pink soft, dengan kasur single di samping jendela. Lemari pakaian terletak di seberangnya, lalu disebelahnya lagi adalah meja rias. Lantainya dilapisi karpet pink berbulu.

"Ini kamarmu," Jinki memberitahu, "kamarku ada disebelah kamarmu,"

"Eoh? Jinja? Boleh aku melihatnya juga? Setelah itu aku mau berkeliling melihat-lihat rumah ini,"

Jinki hanya mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Key, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Jinki membuka pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Key. Menunjukkan ruangan berdinding putih, dengan karpet beludru cokelat. Di tengahnya terdapat ranjang ukuran King size, lalu lemari disisi kiri kamar dan sebuah meja kerja. Ukuran kamar Jinki lebih luas dan…

"Kenapa hanya kamarmu yang ada balkon eum? Aku juga mau," protes Key, "kamarmu lebih luas,"

"Tentu, hei, bukankah seharusnya kau sekamar denganku eum? Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin, jadi aku membuatkan kamar lain untukmu," jelas Jinki, "atau kau mau satu kamar denganku?"

"Hwaaat? Shireo!"

"Aku juga… shireo," balas Jinki tanpa ekspresi, berlawanan dengan Key yang penuh ekspresi, "kau lihat-lihat saja dulu ne? Aku akan memindahkan kopermu ke kamar," Jinki menepuk pundak Key lalu meninggalkan anae-nya.

Key mulai menyusuri rumah barunya, menyusuri tiap ruangan. Mulai dari ruang tengah, ruang makan, ruang TV, kolam, dapur, taman hingga atap rumah. Semuanya terlihat nyaman dan rapih, tata letaknya hampir sama dengan kamar Jinki. Tak ada yang mengganggu mata, sehingga tak ada lagi yang mesti di atur ulang.

Key baru menuruni tangga saat melihat Jinki memeluk seorang namja cantik erat. Mengusap kepala lalu melonggarkan pelukan mereka. Terlihat sekali jika Jinki menyayangi namja itu. Jelas saja, karena Taemin adalah adiknya.

Baru saja Key akan mendekati mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja tampan di belakang Taemin yang memandangi adik kakak yang berbicara di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan takut, seolah dia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya. Lucu sekali, Key bahkan menahan tawanya sekarang.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jinki dingin saat melihat namja itu.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung? Dia sahabat baik Key hyung? Dia juga datang ke pernikahan kalian," jelas Taemin.

"Ooh kau? Yang di bandara kemarin kan?" Jinki teringat kejadian di bandara kemarin.

"Benar hyung, aku yang dibandara dengan Key kemarin," Minho membenarkan takut-takut.

"Kenapa dia disini?"

"Dia yang mengantarku hyung, tadi saat aku pulang, aku bertemu dengannya dan dia mengantarku kesini," Taemin membantu menjelaskan.

"Naik apa?" Tanya Jinki lagi dengan wajah penginterogasi.

"Aku diantar dengan motornya hyung?"

"NE? MOTOR katamu eoh?!" Jinki menaikkan nada suaranya saat mendengar kata motor. Adik kesayangannya diantar naik motor? Bagaimana kalau Taemin melayang eoh?

"Iya hyung, apa salahnya?" Taemin keheranan melihat reaksi berlebihan hyung-nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa eum?" Jinki memeriksa tubuh Taemin, "kau dibawa ngebut olehnya?"

"Tentu hyung? Kami kan naik motor," Taemin tenang, menatap Jinki yang khawatir padanya, "aku tidak apa-apa hyung,"

"Ya imma, beraninya kau mengajak adikku kebut-kebutan eoh? Tidak ku izinkan kau dekat-dekat dengan adikku!" Kembali menatap Minho horor lalu menyemprotnya dengan suara besar khas miliknya.

"A… Anu hyung, aku… Aku…" tergagap mendengar geraman Jinki. Entahlah rasanya begitu gugup berhadapan dengan namja di depannya. Mungkin Jinki akan masuk daftar namja yang ditakuti setelah ayahnya sendiri.

"Twesso!" Desis Jinki, lalu mengabaikan Minho, "kajja, masuk! Kau tamu pertama di rumah ini Taeminie," Jinki menarik tangan Taemin, hendak meninggalkan Minho.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan Minho?"

"Kau tidak boleh masuk!" Tegas Jinki mendelik ke arah Minho.

"N.. Ne hyung,"

Tidak boleh masuk? Siaaaal, jadi bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh hati calon kakak iparnya ini eoh? Beli mobil? Jika saja appa-nya yang galak itu mau membelikannya mobil, tidak perlu mobil semahal mobil Jinki tapi setidaknya bisa menghindarkan Taemin dari debu, polusi dan panas yang menyengat. Well, dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jinki. Jauh di hatinya dia bersyukur Taemin memiliki hyung yang begitu over protektif seperti Jinki. Itu tanda sayang yang luar biasa kan?

"YA! Atas dasar apa kau melarang Minho masuk eoh?" Sambar Key tiba-tiba saat Jinki kembali berbalik menarik tangan Taemin.

"Ini rumahku?" Jawab Jinki sekenanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak peduli ini rumahmu atau rumah siapapun! Aku juga tinggal disini eoh? Jadi, jika kau tidak mau menyuruh Minho masuk, maka aku yang akan memintanya masuk!" Celoteh Key panjang.

"Eoh?"

"Karena dia sekarang tamuku!" Key mendekat lalu menarik tangan Minho mendahului Taemin dan Jinki yang memandangi mereka.

"Hyung, apa begitu sikap kalian selama bulan madu eoh?"

Taemin geli melihat tingkah kakak iparnya. Bagaimana bisa? Setelah melewati suatu perjalanan yang dinamakan bulan madu kelakuan mereka masih saja begini. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka honey moon eoh?

Jinki mengabaikan, "Kajja," mengajak Taemin ruang tengah dan duduk di sebuah sofa cokelat empuk.

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian hyung? Apa menyenangkan?" Taemin kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah, aku seperti liburan dengan anak kecil," Jinki menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, menghela nafasnya berat lalu memandang Taemin.

"Kau tidak membuatnya menangis kan?" Taemin penasaran, setidaknya dia bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan Taemin, Jinki sedikit kaget dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, "Ne? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kuduga, eii hyung mana ada suami yang membuat anae-nya menangis saat bulan madu," ledek Taemin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya iba. Mungkin wajar jika diingat hyung-nya ini tak tertarik masalah pasangan hidup.

Tiba-tiba Jinki memandang jauh, memikirkan sesuatu yang entah apa lalu, "aku melihatnya menangis setiap hari," dia tersenyum kecil, "Selalu begitu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bulan madumu Key?" Tanya Minho saat mereka duduk-duduk di halaman belakang. Pertanyaan sama, wajar jika hampir semua orang bertanya hal yang sama.

"Jangan tanya Minho-ya! Bayangkan saja, aku terjebak bersama ajussi gila itu," Key mengerutkan alis dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "dia menyebalkan sekali, selalu mengaturku ini itu, menarikku kesana-sini, melempar aku ke tempat tidur…"

"Heee? Melempar ke tempat tidur?"

"Iya Minho! Dia melemparku seenaknya, belum lagi dia membuatku menaiki kuda gila ugal-ugalan! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh eoh? Terus diinjak kuda? Dia mau aku mati, aiish!" Celoteh Key melipat kedua tangannya di dada mengingat bagaimana tragisnya saat dia menaiki kuda cokelat yang tak tahu peraturan dan hidup?

"Benar kau tidak menemukan sisi baik Jinki hyung saat itu?"

"Opso! Semua yang ada di dirinya itu jelek,"

Key melamun memikirkan apa saja yang dilakukannya saat bulan madu kemarin. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melekat pada saat Jinki menggendongnya dan saat Jinki memeluknya. Hangat, dan itu membuat kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit naik.

"Hei, kau tersenyum sendiri, ck-! Minho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "apa terjadi sesuatu eoh?"

"Mwoooo? Sesuatu apa maksudmu! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Habis wajahmu memerah Key,"

"Dan! Kau jangan pernah menyerah mendekati Taemin eoh? Aku akan berjuang mendukungmu! Jangan takut pada Lee Jinki jelek itu!"

"Gomawo Key… kau tahu aku tidak akan menyerah, aku mencintainya," desah Minho.

Mengingat beberapa hari ini dia mulai berani menegur Taemin. Bahkan berani memberikan tumpangan untuk mengantarkan Taemin kesini. Walau hasilnya ia mendapat sambutan horor dari Jinki. Well, dia tidak peduli, selama itu bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan namja cantik pujaannya. Mulai sekarang dia harus berjuang!

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Minho menghabiskan waktunya membicarakan masalah liburan kecil Key dan Minho yang mendekati Taemin. Sedangkan Jinki dan Taemin membicarakan masalah yang sama, honey moon yang sengaja dilakukan dalam waktu singkat karena keduanya memiliki urusan masing-masing saat monday datang.

"Baik, hyung akan mengantarmu," ujar Jinki saat Taemin mengatakan ingin pulang.

"Aniya hyung, aku kesini dengan Minho hyung, jadi aku akan pulang bersamanya," tolak Taemin lembut.

"Naik motor maksudmu eoh?" Jinki kembali menaikkan suaranya. Tidak mau Taemin di antar dengan benda yang mampu melesat cepat itu. Tidak aman untuk satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki.

Taemin mengangguk kecil, menunjukkan barisan giginya. Hendak membujuk namja tampan kakaknya itu dengan ekspresi imut. Menggelayuti lengan Jinki lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi begini eum?" Tanya Jinki tersenyum geli melihat aegyo Taemin.

"Apa aku sudah semanis anae-mu?" Goda Taemin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Apanya yang 'mwoo?' Eoh?" Ujar Key yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan Minho. Sengaja menirukan gaya bicara Jinki.

"Minho hyung, ayo pulang," Taemin melepas gandengannya di lengan Jinki, mendekat ke arah Minho namun Jinki menariknya kembali.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang mengantarmu!"

"Kau lelah hyung, kau baru sampai eum? Lebih baik istirahat saja," bujuk Taemin lembut mengusap pundak Jinki.

"Benar hyung, biarkan aku saja yang mengantar Taemin," Minho memberanikan diri untuk angkat suara. Tidak peduli nanti dia akan disemprot lagi oleh namja seram di depannya.

"Tidak, sudah kubilangkan? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan Taemin naik motor," balas Jinki dingin.

"Aiiss apa salahnya sih hyung? Biasanya juga aku naik motor dengan Minho dan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang eoh?" Key buka suara, jengkel dengan kalimat Jinki.

"Kalian mau bicara apapun, aku tidak akan merubah pikiranku, lebih baik aku menyuruhnya naik taksi,"

Key mendekati Jinki, berdiri diantara tangan Jinki dan Taemin yang tertaut. Key melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Balas memegang pergelangan tangan Jinki erat.

"Aku iri, kau pegang-pegang tangan Taemin terus!" Rengek Key memandang Tajam ke Jinki.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Salah makan?"

Key melirik ke arah Taemin, memberikan sinyal untuk segera meninggalkan mereka. Minho yang menyadari hal itu langsung berlari menarik tangan Taemin.

"Yaaa! Mau kemana kalian!"

Jinki baru akan menyusul Taemin dan Minho yang keluar pintu rumahnya. Tapi Key sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Jinki. Menekan pergelangan tangan Jinki dengan kuku-kuku jarinya yang lumayan panjang.

"Kyaaaa! Aku akan berjuang demi Minho! Kau penyihir jahat yang memisahkan cinta yang baru akan bersatu!" Teriak Key keras dan tak jelas karena tenaganya untuk bersuara sudah tertransfer ke tangannya.

Jelas sekali jika tenaganya kalah oleh Jinki. Mengabaikan celotehan Key, susah payah menarik Key menuju pintu rumah. Hingga Key tidak perlu melangkahkan kakinya saat dia terseret oleh Jinki. =="

"Hyung! Jinki hyung!" Panggil Key, berusaha menghentikan Jinki yang terus menariknya.

"Aiissh kau ini Kim Kibum!" Menghempaskan tangan Key keras lalu hendak mengejar Taemin lagi.

Gyuut! Key malah bergelayut di kedua kaki Jinki. Mengeratkan tangannya disana. Tak peduli, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menghalangi Jinki. Hanya memejamkan matanya erat dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

Dia hanya ingin Minho dan Taemin bersatu. Bukankah harusnya kita hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai? Cukup dia saja yang hidup dengan orang yang di atur untuk menikah dengannya. Tidak untuk Taemin, tidak untuk Minho. Dan tidak akan dia biarkan monster di depannya ini menghancurkannya.

Terdengar suara mesin motor yang keras namun makin lama makin menjauh dan menjauh. Menghilang berganti kesunyian yang timbul di antara Jinki dan Key.

"Tsk––" Jinki menepuk kepalanya sendiri, kemudian menatap sosok ramping yang bergelayut di kakinya.

Key melepaskan gelayutan tangannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menyadari mata Jinki yang sipit mengintimidasinya, ia melepaskan gelayutan tangannya cepat, pura-pura tidak melihat Jinki.

Jinki berjongkok di hadapan Key mengarahkan tangannya ke kening Key untuk menyentilnya. Key memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan…

PLUK! Sentilan keras sukses mendarat di wajahnya.

"Aakk! APPO!" Jerit Key mendelikkan matanya seraya mengusap kepalanya cepat. Mungkin saja akan menghilangkan rasa sakit di keningnya itu.

"Kalau sakit kenapa menyerah begitu saja saat akan di sentil eoh? Dasar bodoh," Jinki berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Key, "oh iya Key, uang jajanmu aku kurangi minggu ini,"

"MWO!? Apa kau bilang? Yaaaa! Kau… Akan ku adukan pada umma!"

Apa ini? Belum sampai sehari Key tinggal dengan Jinki. Tapi ia sudah mengurangi uang jajan Key yang sangat berharga itu. Seenaknya saja! Kenapa umma-nya mesti menyerahkan urusan uang jajannya pada Jinki. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya kering karena Jinki menguras uang jajannya.

.

.

.

Minho berjalan mendekat ke arah ayunan rantai di taman bermain komplek perumahan ini. Disana terdapat namja cantik duduk di atas ayunan. Mengenakan seragam sekolah sama sepertinya. Mengayunkan kaki rampingnya agar ayunan dapat begerak konstan membawanya terayun pelan.

"Ini," Minho menyerahkan sebatang es krim blueberry pada Taemin.

"Ahh, gomawo hyung," Taemin tersenyum, menerima sodoran es krim, membukannnya lalu mulai menjilati permukaan es krim, "hyung, kau tidak apa-apa eoh?"

"Tidak apa-apa Taemin-ah, kau jangan khawatir," Minho ikut duduk di ayunan sebelahnya, dia sendiri sudah memakan es krim cokelatnya dari tadi.

"Maafkan Jinki hyung eum? Dia terlalu melindunguku,"

Jinki memang selalu melindungi Taemin. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Jinki berjenis brother complex yang berlebihan dalam menyayangi Taemin. Tapi wajar saja, jika dilihat bagaimana kelakuannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk disayangi kecuali Taemin. Walaupun aneh, bukankah Taemin anak dari ibu tiri yang dibencinya? Tsk… Entahlah…

"Aniya, aku bersyukur jika kau memiliki hyung yang begitu melindungimu," tukas Minho menyesap ujung es krim hingga permukaannya menjadi mengecil.

"Yah, dia memang selalu begitu, cara dia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku," Taemin mengingat bagaimana selama ini Jinki begitu melindunginya.

"Jika memang begitu baguslah, berarti dia juga bisa melindungi Key dengan baik,"

"Eoh? Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Key hyung? Jangan-jangan… Kau menyukai Key hyung ya?"

"Ne?! Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai manja itu, yang aku suka itu kau," ungkap Minho tanpa sadar lalu saat ia menyadarinya, matanya membesar, menelan gigitan es krim dingin melalui tenggorokannya. Ahh bodoh…

"Aku?!" Kaget Taemin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Lee Taemin?"

"Ooh? N.. Ne? A… Ani! Bukan… Anu…" Mengibaskan tangannya cepat, mulutnya komat-kamit mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk menutupi ungkapan bodohnya barusan.

"Hahahhaa, kau lucu sekali hyung," tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Minho yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah, lalu melanjutkan dengan santai, "baiklah aku percaya,"

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, setiap malam jika dia pulang cepat maka yang dilakukannya adalah mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Sibuk dengan tumpukan map dan laptop yang selalu menemaninya. Sangat serius bahkan lebih dari seorang siswa yang mempersiapkan ujian kelulusannya.

Namja itu membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. Membuka sebuah map plastik hitam lalu memperhatikan deret angka di dalam sebuah tabel. Keningnya berkerut lalu membolak-balik kertas lain. Melihat layar laptopnya lalu kembali memperhatikan kertas tersebut.

Brakk!

"Jinki hyung!"

Jinki menghentikan kegiatannya, kini menatap namja cantik yang baru masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan piyama biru langit dan sendal berbulu.

"Wae Key? Kenapa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu eoh?"

"Mian hyung, aku lupa," Key menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau mau apa? Ini sudah jam sebelas, kenapa belum tidur eoh? Besok kau harus sekolah,"

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi…" Key menghentikan kalimatnya, "tapi aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum minum susu stroberi,"

"Kau tinggal minum saja eum?" Jinki kembali sibuk dengan dokumen dan excel yang terpampang di laptopnya.

"Susunya habis, saat pindah aku hanya membawa persiapan untuk satu minggu hyung," jelas Key tak sabaran, kesal saat Jinki tak memperhatikannya dan sibuk bercinta dengan map-map bodoh itu. Issh..

Bukannya ia tidak bisa membeli sendiri. Tapi uang jajan yang di transfer Jinki ke rekeningnya tidak mencukupi (menurutnya). Mengingat seminggu yang lalu Jinki memotong uang jajannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membeli ini itu sesukanya. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus ia beli untuk memenuhi kepuasan fashion-nya huh? Apalagi selama ini, persediaan susu selalu di belikan umma-nya, bukan dia.

"Jadi?"

"Belikan aku susu," Key to the point, matanya sudah tak tahan ingin tidur tapi ia tak bisa terlelap.

"Ne?" Jinki minta pengulangan, apa tidak salah? Sekarang jam berapa? 23.30 KST!

"Belikan aku susu stroberi hyung," Key mengulangi, tak sanggup untuk berkata cerewet saat matanya lelah, "aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak merasakan manis susu stroberi di mulutku,"

Jinki mengetik beberapa huruf di keyboard sembari berkata, "hentikan kebiasaanmu, nanti gigimu keropos,"

"Hyuung belikan aku sekarang," rengek Key lagi, tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja eum?

"Aku sibuk Key, tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Kau sudah seharian bekerja apa tidak puas juga eoh?"

"Tidak,"

"Pelit,"

"Terserah,"

"Belikan!"

Onew mendesah, "Mulai lagi," mengambil earphone, memasangnya di telinga lalu menghidupkan mp3 player dalam iPhone miliknya.

"Eeh! Hyung!" Key mendekati meja kerja Jinki, memanggil-manggilnya, mengibaskan tangannya. Menggoyang-goyang bahu Jinki dahsyat, tapi namja berkaca mata itu tidak bergeming.

Jinki pura-pura tak melihat, dia kembali melakukan kegiatan yang menurut Kibum membosankan itu. Melihat selembar dokumen laporan penjualan bulan ini lalu menyamakannya dengan file yang dikirim sekertarisnya.

Key beralih posisi, pindah ke sebelah Jinki. Memandang kesal Jinki sebentar lalu…

"Ehh! Kembalikan kacamataku Key!" Protes Jinki saat kacamatanya melayang karena diambil Key.

Jinki melepas earphone-nya, kemudian berlari mengejar Key yang keluar ruang kerjanya. Key berlarian menuju ruang tv, lalu mengarah ke sebelah ruang tengah, membuka pintu kaca itu cepat, berlari mengelilingi kolam renang yang cukup besar.

"Yaa! Anak kecil! Kembalikan kacamataku eoh? Dan tidurlah!" Mengejar Key cepat, hingga jaraknya makin mendekat ke arah Key.

"Andwe! Belikan aku susu stroberi hyung!" Key mempercepat kakinya mengitari kolam dengan lantai yang lumayan licin itu.

"Baik! Baik! Akan kubelikan sekarang eum? Berhentilah berlari nanti kau terpeleset Key," bujuk Jinki memperlambat larinya. Tak habis pikir kenapa dia malah mengikuti tindakan ke kanak-kanakan Key. Berlari di tengah malam? Yang benar saja, umurnya sudah 30 tahun.

"Benar ya hyu…"

"Awas Key!"

BYURR! Suara riakan air begitu keras terdengar saat Key terpeleset lalu terjatuh dalam kolam di sebelahnya.

"To… Hyu.. Aku… Tak bisa.. Hyuung… Bere.. Nang! Huk.."

.

.

.

Key menekuk wajahnya kesal, bibirnya manyun dan alisnya mengekrut. Rambutnya masih basah, namun pakaiannya telah diganti dengan piyama kaos orange bermotif bunny. Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu hilang seketika ketika ia mandi secara tak sengaja plus rasa takut tenggelam yang menghantuinya.

Belum lagi namja yang berada di depannya ini selalu mengulum senyumnya. Tidak tahan untuk menertawakan saat Key terjatuh secara tidak elit ke dalam kolam dan ternyata dia tidak bisa berenang. Pasti sangat memalukan eoh? Apa lagi hal itu dilihat oleh orang yang kau kesali.

"Keringkan rambutmu Key," suruh Jinki menyodorkan handuk kecil pada Key.

Key menarik handuk itu kasar lalu mengusapkannya ke kepala sekenanya.

"Hei, aku marah? Kau tidak lihat aku juga basah kuyup sepertimu," Jinki menunjuk ke pakaiannya yang masih basah, sengaja belum mengganti pakaiannya hanya untuk menemani Key yang mungkin masih shock.

"Berhentilah menahan tawamu!" Sembur Key tajam, menghentikan usapan di kepalanya.

"Kapan aku menahan tawaku eoh?" Jinki duduk di sebelah Key, "kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih hidup!" jawab Key ketus, merasa bahwa Jinkilah yang membuatnya hampir mati karena menelan banyak air.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak sebesarmu tidak bisa berenang eoh?"

Sudah diduga! Pasti Jinki akan meledeknya masalah ini. Oke! Mr. Sok bisa segalanya. Aku tidak bisa berenang! Jadi kau mau apa eoh?

Slap! Mengibaskan handuk kecil ke wajah Jinki hingga menutupi wajah namja itu.

"Hei, atas dasar apa kau marah Key? Eum?" Tanya Jinki menyingkirkan handuk dari wajahnya.

"Molla!"

"Jadi kau mau apa eum? Hyung belikan sekarang ne?" Jinki melembutkan nada bicaranya, membujuk anak yang sedang merajuk hebat di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa!" Key melengos, membuang mukanya. Gaya ngambek khas Kim Kibum saat dia bilang 'tidak mau apa-apa' padahal di hatinya dia sangat ingin.

"Ooo kau mau susu stroberi kan? Aku belikan ya?" tutur Jinki sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya saat bertanya.

"Molla, terserah kau saja!"

"Baik, hyung akan membelikanmu untuk persediaan satu bulan," Jinki mengusap kepala basah Key, "aku ganti pakaian dulu, kau tunggulah ne?"

Key memandangi punggung Jinki yang menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya Key melempar kepala Jinki dengan sendal bulu yang menempel dikakinya. Apa harus menunggu Key tercebur kolam dan tenggelam dulu agar dia mau membelikan susu stroberi? Yang benar saja!

,

,

,

Jinki memasuki sebuah minimarket 24 jam, mengambil empat pack susu stroberi dan beberapa kaleng bir lalu membayarnya di kasir. Saat ia keluar pintu minimarket ia menyadari bahwa hujan turun, bukan hanya hujan tapi kilat dan petir yang menyambar menghiasi langit gelap. Hujannya sangat deras, hingga Jinki harus menunggu beberapa saat hingga hujan mereda.

Saat hujan petir begini, ia selalu teringat Taemin. Adiknya itu takut dengan petir, dan saat ada petir maka Jinkilah yang selalu menemaninya, menenangkannya. Tapi sekarang mungkin umma Taemin sedang menemaninya jadi tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Jinki mengambil iPhone di saku jaketnya, lalu mengetik beberapa kata tanya untuk Taemin. Bertanya apa namja cantik itu baik-baik saja sekarang, apa ada yang menemaninya.

Layar ponsel Jinki berkelip, mulanya ia mengira itu Taemin. Namun, ternyata layar ponsel menunjukkan nama 'Key'. Baru saja Jinki ingin mengangkatnya, telponnya sudah terputus. Apa Key salah pencet? Atau Key takut lama-lama sendirian di rumah? Bukankah Key penakut?

Hujan tidak juga mereda, Jinki tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerobos hujan ini menuju mobilnya yang terparkir lumayan jauh. Merelakan tubuhnya basah kuyup dua kali malam ini. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Key lebih lama lagi, apalagi setelah missed call yang ia terima barusan. Entahlah, perasaannya tidak enak.

Jinki sampai di depan rumahnya saat sebuah kilat memutihkan seluruh permukaan diiringi suara keras yang memekakkan telinga.

Jleger!

"KYAAAHH! UMMA! APPA! JJONG HYUNG! KYAAA!"

"Key!"

Terdengar teriakan keras Key dari dalam rumah. Mungkinkah?

Jinki cepat-cepat membuka pintu masuk, lalu bergegas mencari Key. Saat membuka pintu kamar Key, mendapati anae-nya duduk di lantai menutup telinganya, matanya terpejam rapat meneteskan beberapa air bening yang menuruni pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat…

.

.

.

Key sudah mulai tenang saat hujan mereda dan petir mulai jarang terdengar. Namun saat petir kembali menggelegar ia akan menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Jinki memandang Key khawatir, aneh sekali saat ketakutan begini Key sama sekali tak mau disentuh. Jadi bagaimana bisa Jinki menenangkan anae-nya. Padahal ia tak tega melihat air mata Key yang makin menderas, serta tubuh kecil yang terguncang hebat karena rasa takutnya.

Saat Taemin ketakutan karena suara petir, maka Jinki akan memeluknya. Menepuk pundak Taemin hingga dia terlelap dan melupakan suara-suara itu.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Jinki menyeret tangan Key membawa namja cantik itu ke ruang kerjanya. Mendudukkan Key di kursi kerja empuknya. Jinki meraih iPhone-nya lalu memasang earphone ke telinga Key. Memaksimalkan volumenya sehingga yang di dengar Key hanya alunan musik.

Meraih sebotol susu stroberi di atas meja kerjanya, menusuk kepalanya dengan pipet lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Key. Ia langsung menerima dan menyeruput susu itu perlahan sembari sesengukan.

Kilatan cahaya datang lagi, itu mengagetkan Key sehingga ia tersedak. Kaget, spontan menutup matanya rapat. Tak berani membukanya lagi. Yakin apabila ia membuka earphone ini maka suara-suara menyeramkan itu akan menyumpal telinganya.

Dia tidak suka petir dan kilat, semua itu menyiksa dirinya. Saat melihat kilatan cahaya, seakan menusuk matanya, merasa dapat menunjukkan sesuatu yang mungkin tak bisa ia lihat. Tidak suka! Dan saat gelegar keras terdengar, itu mengagetkannya. Takut! Benci! Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan jantungnya bedegub kencang dan sakit. Suara itu seperti akan menyerangnya, merobohkan bangunnyan yang melindunginya lalu menyambarnya…

Key takut, sejujurnya ia sangat takut sekarang. Memejamkan mata dengan alunan musik keras di telinganya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sendirian di antara cahaya kilat yang dapat menembus kelopak matanya. Namun saat ia membuka mata, cahaya itu akan makin jelas menakutinya. Ia tak sanggup!

Bukankah ini melelahkan? Setelah kau yang tidak bisa berenang tercebur ke dalam kolam, lalu saat sendirian di rumah tiba-tiba puluhan petir menggelegar memekakkan telinga, kilatan cahaya menakutkan membuat keberaniannya makin menciut bahkan untuk disentuh Jinki sekalipun. Dia menyalahkan Jinki atas ini? Membuatnya jatuh ke kolam? Meninggalkannya sendirian? Molla? Hanya sedikit kesal dan takut. Sungguh ia tak tahu ini sebuah kebetulan atau ketidaksengajaan.

Ia benar-benar merasa sendiri hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh punggung tangannya, membalik tangannya lalu menjalin jari-jari rampingnya dengan jari-jari besar, menggenggam tangannya erat. Sedetik kemudian, tangan lain menyentuhi kulit pipinya. Menghapus titik air mata yang berceceran disana perlahan. Tangan itu berpindah melepas earphone di telinga Key. Di saat yang sama Key mendengar desahan nafas hangat di telinganya dan membisikkan sesuatu…

"Aku ada disini, jadi jangan takut eum?"

**TBC**

.

.

.


	8. Annoying Transfered Student

**_Title : Venus Marry Mars_**

** _Sub-Tittle : Murid Pindahan yang Menyebalkan_**

** _Author : 0nsoonisecret_**

** _Pairing : JinKey / JinKibum_**

** _OC : Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho_**

** _Disclaim : SHINee is not mine, this story is mine_**

** _Genre : Romance, brothership, friendship, family_**

** _Lenght : Chaptered_**

** _Wordcount : 4.082 words_**

** _Rate : PG-15_**

** _Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S) hir en der_**

HAPPY READING~~

_ ._

_._

_._

Dentuman musik terdengar keras dalam ruangan kedap suara berbentuk persegi luas. Satu sisi dindingnya terdiri atas kaca yang dapat memantulkan bayangan seluruh aktivitas yang ada diruangan ini. Tak ada perabotan melainkan tas-tas ransel yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan, hanya speaker besar yang tergantung di empat sudut ruangan dengan kabel menjuntai di salah satu sisi yang terhubung ke sebuah ponsel pink.

Dua namja cantik menari meliuk mengikuti gerakan musik, lagu berjudul 'note' mengiringi setiap gerakan mereka. Terlalu indah untuk dinikmati, Lee Taemin dengan Popping-nya yang lincah dan Kim KeyBum dengan break dance yang menggoda. Tak peduli, saat peluh-peluh bercucuran di seluruh wajah dan tubuh mereka. Hingga membasahi baju kaos tipis yang mereka pakai. Malah makin agresif menari mengiringi ketukan beat musik yang menuntut mereka untuk menunjukkan dance terbaik mereka.

"Woaaah!"

Plok plok plok!

"Keren sekali eoh? Pertama kali aku melihat seorang Key sekeren ini!" Puji Minho setelah musik berakhir, "dan kau Taemin-ah…"

"Aku kenapa hyung?" Tanya Taemin, terengah-engah meraih handuk kecil di atas ranselnya.

"Kau yang terbaik," puji Minho dengan suara sedikit merendah.

Key hanya memperhatikan 'calon pasangan' itu melalui ekor matanya. Mendekati ransel disudut ruangan dekat ponselnya yang terkoneksi dengan pengeras suara. Mengambil handuk soft pink lalu mengeringkan wajahnya, sejurus kemudian meraih botol air mineral dan langsung meminumnya.

Key baru berbalik saat mendapati sesosok namja yang tidak ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu ruang dance mereka. Memandang Key penuh senyuman, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana yang seragamnya serupa dengan seragam mereka. Wajahnya terbilang tampan dengan rambut cokelat dan tubuh tinggi. Tapi, siapa dia…

"Nuguya?!" Key menunjuk wajah namja itu, diiringi dengan Taemin dan Minho yang ikut menoleh ke namja asing itu, "sejak kapan kau disini eoh?"

Taemin terlihat kaget saat matanya menangkap namja itu, "Hyung? Kau?"

"Hai Taeminie, long time no see?" Namja itu mengedipkan matanya pada Taemin, lalu kembali menatap Key, "aku Son Dongwoon, sejak awal aku sudah melihat gerakan indahmu, well, sampai jumpa lagi namja manis!" Dongwoon melambaikan tangannya pada Key, lalu meninggalkan ruangan dance setelahnya.

Minho dan Key hanya menganga melihat kelakuan aneh namja tampan yang mereka lihat barusan. Tidak tahu apa namja itu waras atau tidak. Sedang Taemin sepertinya sedikit shock, otaknya melayang melamunkan sesuatu setelah melihat namja itu. Seakan mengingat-ingat kejadian yang di alami sebelumnya. Entahlah, bertemu Son Dongwoon merupakan hal baik atau buruk bagi Taemin

"Taemin gwenchana?" Tegur Minho saat mendapati pandangan Taemin yang kosong.

"Ahh? Ne… Gwenchana hyung," Taemin menghapus lamunannya, menggantinya dengan lengkungan manis dibibirnya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, kita hampir terlambat," ajak Key tanpa mempedulikan kejadian aneh barusan, "memasang kembali kemeja dan blazer seragamnya,"

"Iya Minho hyung, bukankah pulang ini kita akan melihat latihanmu hyung?"

"Ne, kajja!"

.

.

.

"Ehh murid pindahan itu? Bukannya pindahan dari singapura? Namanya Son Dongwoon!"

"Iyaa! Dan dia sangat manis dan tampan! Aku dengar saat dia masuk, dia langsung masuk klub tinju! Aku dengar otaknya juga pintar dan…"

"Aku dengar dia playboy?"

"Ahh yang benar? Aku tidak percaya! Wajah manis begitu mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu…"

Key memiringkan mulutnya hingga berbentuk aneh mendengar celotehan-celotehan yeoja centil disebelahnya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu mulainya latihan Minho. Duduk di barisan kursi penonton dan tidak sengaja bersebelahan dengan penggemar Minho bermulut besar. Jadilah, Key mau tak mau mendengarkan celotehan mereka. Mengenai Son Dongwoon? Namja aneh yang seenaknya mengintip latihan dance dia dan Taemin itu? Bahkan Minho sahabatnya saja perdana menyaksikannya menari tadi.

Taemin datang membawa sekantung minuman kaleng di tangannya serta sebungkus chip keju yang sudah terbuka di tangan satunya lagi.

"Ini hyung," menyodorkan sebuah kaleng cola pada Key.

"Gomawo Taeminie," mengambil kaleng cola dan langsung membukanya, "err, panas-panas begini aku mau cokelat dingin," gumam Key lalu menenggak langsung cola.

Taemin memandang ke arah Minho yang sedang mengiring bola zig zag melewati rintangan-rintangan berbentuk kerucut. Dilanjutkan dengan menendang bola ke arah gawang, dan langsung mencetak gol telak.

"KYAAAHH! Minho-yaaa kau kereeeeen!"

"Minho sunbaeee! Kyaaaa! Aku padamu sunbae!"

"Sunbae berkencanlah dengankuuuuu!"

"Minho-ya saranghae!"

"YA KALIAN RIBUT SEKALI EOH!" Jerit Key membuat para penggemar histeris itu diam seketika. Siapa yang tidak tahu, Kim Kibum, sahabat Minho sejak sekolah menengah, tidak ada yang berani melawan Key. Mau mendekati Minho berarti juga harus dekat dengan Key. Mau baik di mata Minho juga harus baik di mata Key. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali bertindak manis di depan Key.

"Dasar kecentilan," cibir Key lalu menatap Taemin yang takjub mendengar teriakan Key barusan, "jangan dengarkan mereka eum? Sekarang nikmatilah pemandangan yang kau sukai disana," Key menunjuk Minho yang berlarian menggiring bola.

"Hyung, kau sedang bicara apa sih?" Taemin mengelak, kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Minho.

Namja itu terlihat benar-benar gagah, singkirkan semua kebodohannya saat tak bisa mengerjakan soal fisika atau saat dia menyanyi seperti orang kerasukan di karaoke. Seorang kapten sepak bola berubuh tinggi tegap, berwajah tampan, berlarian menggiring bola ditengah lapangan dengan peluh bercucuran. Hampir seluruh penonton bersorak riuh saat Minho berhasil mencetak gol berkali-kali. Wajahnya bahkan sangat serius, berbeda saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Key atau malu-malu saat berhadapan dengan Taemin atau… Ketakutan saat bertemu dengan Jinki. Dia benar-benar memiliki kharisma yang mempesonakan seluruh pemujanya. Namun apa semua itu sudah mampu menenggelamkan hati Taemin? Molla…

Baru saja Minho akan mendekati Key dan Taemin, sekerumunan yeoja tiba-tiba menghadang jalan Minho. Ada yang membawa handuk, ada yang membawa botol air, ada yang membawa kipas berusaha terlihat manis dan perhatian di mata Minho.

"Sunbae, silahkan air putihnyaaa…" Seorang yeoja bersuara semanis mungkin saat menyodorkan botol air mineral pada Minho.

"Minho-ya terimalah ini," yeoja lain menyodorkan cake keju pada Minho disaat yang tidak tepat. Err… Kau kehausan dan disodori kue basah.

"Tidak terima kasih," tolak Minho halus, "terima kasih, aku memiliki handukku sendiri," Minho menembus sekerumunan yeoja dan beberapa namja centil yang mendekatinya hingga akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Key dan Taemin, "huft, lama-lama aku bisa stress," keluh Minho lalu meraih botol air dari tangan Key dan menenggaknya gagah. Membuat yeoja dibelakangnya menunjukkan mata berbinar.

"Salahmu terlalu lembut pada mereka Minho-ya!" Tukas Key sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya sembari mendelik ke arah kerumunan itu.

"Mana bisa begitu Key, mereka tidak salah apa-apa?" Bela Minho dan tentu saja di dengar oleh pemujanya. Sontak saja manusia-manusia dibelakangnya langsung bercicit mengelukan kebaikan Minho.

"Terserah kau eum? Lagipula hidupmu yang terganggu, bukan aku," Key melempar handuk kecil merah ke wajah Minho, "dan lagi, masalahmu jika kau terhalang untuk mendekati orang yang kau suka," melirik Taemin sebentar.

"Ne?" Minho ikut memandang Taemin yang sedang asyik memakan chip kejunya. Daritadi namja cantik itu pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya.

"Minho-ya, bisa bicara sebentar?" Seorang yeoja cantik berkulit gelap mendekati Minho, "berdua saja,"

"Bicarakan saja disini Yuri-ah,"

Dia Yuri, yeoja cantik yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Cukup dekat dengan Minho, karena dia adalah manager club sepak bola sekolah ini. Mungkin akan membicarakan masalah club atau hal lain?

"Baik," Yuri menatap Minho dalam, menundukkan kepalanya sebentar lalu, "aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku,"

"HEEEE?" Ucap Minho, Key dan Taemin bersamaan diikuti bisikan ribut fans Minho yang dari tadi belum lenyap juga.

"Bukankah itu pasangan sempurna Minho-ya? Kapten sepak bola dan manager club sepak bola? Kumohon pikirkanlah, kuberi kau waktu tiga hari," setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuri berbalik.

"Tunggu…" Tahan Minho, "aku sudah punya seseorang yang aku suka,"

Mendengar itu keadaan makin ribut, mungkin berharap salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang Minho sebut.

"Si… Siapa?"

Minho mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah namja cantik di sebelah Key. Ya! Lee Taemin, bahkan Taemin kebingungan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taemin memang sudah tahu perasaan Minho, tapi ia tidak percaya bahwa Minho akan mengumumkannya begini.

"Dia orang yang aku sukai,"

"Jangan berbohong Minho-ya, kau hanya ingin menghindari aku dan fans-mu itu kan? Tidak akan mempan bagiku, dan…"

"Aku serius, aku menyukainya sejak lama…"

"Maaf, tolong pikir…"

Minho mendesah pelan, sejurus kemudian menundukkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah wajah Taemin dan… mengecup kening namja cantik itu tanpa menyingkirkan poninya, "aku menyukaimu Lee Taemin,"

"Hyaaaa!"

Bleetak! Key memukul kepala Minho dengan botol air setelah menjerit kaget. Berani-beraninya Minho mencium Taemin di depannya. Di akui atau tidak, Taemin adalah adik iparnya dan dia menyayanginya.

"Appo Key!"

"Kau berani-beraninya mencium Taemin eoh? Mau ku adukan ke Jinki hyung?!" Oceh Key tak karuan, matanya memandang ke belakang Minho. Pemandangan yang miris atau menggelikan saat yeoja dan namja cantik menangis tersedu-sedu setelah pengakuan Minho dan bahkan ada yang pingsan! Oh god!

Terakhir Key melihat Yuri yang berlarian meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tangani mereka," Key menunjuk sekumpulan makhluk berwajah kusut jauh di depannya, "Aku akan mengevakuasi Taemin, Kajja!" Key menarik tangan Taemin yang masih kebingungan. Key bisa merasakan tangan Taemin yang dingin.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Kemanapun, asal jauh dari mereka, err.." Minho tidak memakai otaknya eoh? Bagaimana kalau Taemin jadi incaran fans tak berotak itu.

Sebuah tangan menghadang mereka saat akan menaiki tangga sekolah. Tangan itu memegang gelas plastik berisikan cokelat dingin impian Key siang ini. Baru saja Key sumringah melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Namun, saat pemegang gelas itu memperlihatkan wajahnya entah kenapa Key jadi emmm…

"Jjan! Cokelat dingin untuk tuan puteri!" Dongwoon menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Dongwoon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taemin menyambar.

"Aku bukan puteri, aku namja!" Tangkis Key hendak menarik Taemin lagi.

"Eitt tunggu dulu manis, aku susah payah izin keluar sekolah untuk membelikanmu ini eum?"

"Aku tidak memintanya Dongwoon-ssi jadi, maaf silahkan kau minum sendiri jika kau pikir akan mubazir," tolak Key pelan.

"Aku mohon terimalah,"

"Kau mau apa Dongwoon hyung? Jika niatmu mendekati Key hyung, lebih baik lupakan! Dia sudah punya…" Taemin menghentikan kalimatnya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengganti kata 'suami', "pacar… kau tak bisa mengganggunya,"

"Pacar? Baru pacarkan Lee Taemin? Selama dia belum naik altar pernikahan, siapapun masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya eum?" Dongwoon tersenyum lebar, sepanjang kalimatnya matanya tak pernah beralih dari wajah Key.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh hyung!" Bentak Taemin tak sabaran.

"Waeyo Taeminie? Kau cemburu eum?" Dongwoon kini menatap Taemin.

"Kau gila?! Cemburu padamu? Kau pikir aku tak waras eoh?"

"Sudahlah Taemin, tenangkan dirimu eum?" Key menenangkan Taemin, lalu berkata, "maaf Dongwoon-ssi, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu eoh? Jangan membuatku mengeluarkan sikap asliku pada orang yang baru ku kenal!"

"Sepertinya sikapmu yang ini lebih manis, lakukanlah nanti aku tambah menyukaimu,"

"Cih, kau belum berubah hyung!"

Key memperhatikan mimik Taemin, dia membenci namja bernama Dongwoon ini eoh? Ada apa? Dugaannya Taemin mengenal baik namja ini. Namja bertampang polos dan ramah, tapi kenapa Taemin begitu ketus terhadap namja ini? Kesimpulannya, namja ini jahat! Begitulah otak Key menjalankannya, semoga ia benar.

.

.

.

Sebuah Porsche 911 Turbo metalik terparkir di sebelah gerbang sekolah SM high school. Sudah agak lama terparkit disana. Sang pemilik mobil hendak menjemput adik dan anae-nya. Sebenarnya yang minta di jemput adalah Taemin. Tapi mana mungkin ia hanya menjemput Taemin sedangkan anae-nya bersekolah di tempat yang sama eoh?

Kebetulan juga hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih cepat, lumayanlah. Jam 7 malam ia sudah terbebas dari gedung besar yang mengkungkungnya. Dan bisa menjemput mereka yang pulang kemalaman karena kegiatan club.

Ia mendapati namja cantik berwajah mirip dirinya berlarian menuju pintu kemudi. Mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, memintanya untuk menurunkan kaca yang menghalangi koneksi mereka.

"Hyung, kau sudah lama menunggu eoh?" Tanya namja cantik itu saat kaca mobil sudah diturunkan.

"Lumayan, mana anak manja itu eum?" Melirik ke arah gerbang sekolah, namun tak ada siapapun disana.

"Sebentar lagi dia kesini hyung,"

Bruuumm!

Suara deruman motor yang mengganggu telinga – menurut Jinki – terdengar saat sebuah kawasaki merah muncul dari gerbang sekolah. Jelas sekali bahwa yang berada diboncengan motor itu adalah Key. Motor itu berhenti tepat di depan mobil Jinki. Saat itu Key langsung turun dan menyusul Taemin.

"Hei pemalas? Apa tidak bisa jalan kaki saja eoh?"

"Memangnya kenapa eoh? Selagi dia mau mengantarku,"

Minho membuka helmnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Taemin dan Key. Membungkuk sopan pada Jinki, lalu memandang namja itu takut-takut.

"Anyeonghaseyo Jinki hyung," tegur Minho, seluruh badannya menegang.

"Pptthhhahahhahaha," Key tak bisa menahan Tawa mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Minho yang terlihat sedikit clumsy itu. Sangat berbeda dengan siang tadi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Cepat kalian masuk," Suruh Jinki, dan kedua namja itu cepat mengikuti padahal sebelumnya Key agak kesal karena perkataan suaminya, namun Taemin cepat menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil. Key di depan dan Taemin di belakangnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu hyung,"

"Kau pikir aku orang tua eoh?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, tapi…"

"Dengar," Jinki memotong, "kau jangan coba-coba untuk mengajak Taemin menaiki motormu lagi, akan ku izinkan jika motormu itu beroda tiga dan beratap!"

"Ne?" Minho mempertajam telinganya. Apa tidak salah dengar eoh? Motor sport di modifikasi menjadi beroda tiga dan… Beratap?

"Maksudku, jangan pernah mengajaknya lagi jika kau masih menggunakan motormu, bukan aku matrealistis atau apa eoh? Aku lebih memilih kau naik taksi dengannya daripada harus ngebut-ngebutan bersamamu, kau dengar?!" Omel Jinki lagi.

"Iya hyung aku mengerti, maafkan aku," Minho menunduk, membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali bahkan untuk sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kesalahan.

"Satu lagi, Sebelum aku melihat keseriusanmu, aku takkan membiarkanmu mendekati adikku. aku minta kau jangan main-main dengannya eoh? Jika kau berani melakukannya maka aku yang akan turun tangan, kau mengerti?"

"N..ne hyung, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, aku tidak akan menyerah,"

Jinki hanya memandang sekilah Minho lalu mengidupkan mesin mobilnya, "Baiklah,"

Minho kembali membungkuk sopan saat mobil itu melaju melewati motornya. Bahkan saat mobil itu semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Setelah lama membungkuk, Minho menekan dadanya sendiri. Meredam rasa nervous yang dirasakannya tadi. Tentu saja dia akan berusaha, dia serius mendekati Taemin. Dia mencintai Taemin, tidak ada kata main-main saat cinta sudah disebut eoh?

.

.

.

Key berjalan menuju ruang televisi dengan setumpuk buku tebal – dan tempat pensil – di tangannya. Setelah sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Meletakkan begitu saja buku-buku itu di atas sofa cokelat depan TV, duduk di lantai lalu menggapai remote di sudut meja. Menghidupkan televisi lebar itu lalu memilih drama favorite-nya malam ini yang sedang tayang.

Kibum mengacuhkan tujuan utamanya membawa buku-buku itu keluar. Kini matanya asyik menikmati tayangan TV yang menunjukkan kisah lovey dovey pemeran utamanya. Memangku tangannya serius, mendengarkan tiap-tiap kalimat yang diucapkan aktornya.

Pip!

Layar TV itu dalam hitungan detik menjadi hitam seluruhnya. Spontan Key mencari remote yang tadi ia letakkan sembarangan. Seperti yang ia duga remote itu sudah lenyap dan yang mengambilnya adalah…

"Belajar!" Jinki mengantongi remote di saku hoodie-nya, "untuk apa membawa buku itu keluar jika tidak belajar eoh?" Melirik ke arah buku-buku tebal di atas sofa.

Key memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, menatap tajam mata sabit Jinki yang kini duduk di sofa yang disandarinya. Pengganggu datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Lagipula kenapa Jinki berada disini eum? Biasanya dia akan berada dalam ruang kerjanya hingga ia bosan.

Jinki membalas Key dengan tatapan 'wae?' kemudian melipat tangannya santai. Mengabaikan kekesalan Key yang telah ia renggut keasyikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurung dirimu di ruang kerjamu itu eoh?" Akhirnya Kibum buka suara. Jika namja ini terus disini maka keinginannya untuk nonton TV dengan tenang akan sia-sia.

"Aku hanya bosan malam ini, jadi aku akan mengawasimu belajar," menarik sandarannya untuk menekankan kata-katanya barusan agar Key mendengar dengan jelas.

"Neee? Kau mau menggangguku belajar?"

"Mengawasi, bukan mengganggu," Jinki tersenyum kecil setelah ekspresi Key tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seperti anak bodoh yang malas belajar. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang membuatnya bosan menghabiskan malam dengan dokumen-dokumen dan laptop di meja kerjanya. Tentu saja ia berbohong, dia hanya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Key setelah kejadian semalam. Salahnya mungkin, membuat Key tercebur lalu meninggalkannya saat hujan petir datang. Jinki tidak mau hal itu kembali terulang. Setidaknya ia akan mengawasi anae kecilnya malam ini.

Key menarik sebuah buku teks tebal berwarna hijau. Membuka lembarannya hingga mencapai ke salah satu bab yang akan di ujikan besok. Kibum membaca kata-kata dengan huruf kecil dan rapat. Sangat membosankan. Kenapa saat tingkat pendidikan makin tinggi maka buku yang dipakai akan semakin sedikit gambar dan penuh tulisan yang membuat mata sakit.

Kibum mendengus pelan, menutup bukunya kesal.

"Wae?"

"Tulisannya rapat, aku tidak suka,"

"Apa aku harus membelikanmu ensiklopedi anak sekolah dasar eoh? Yang banyak gambarnya?" Ledek Jinki kemudian menuruni sofa, duduk di sebelah Key lalu menarik buku yang tadi di tutup oleh Key, "ooh? Mollusca eum?"

"Ne, salah satunya dan itu banyak sekali! Aku bosan," keluh Key saat mengingat betapa banyak yang harus ia hapalkan. Bayangkan saja, dia harus menghapal delapan filum dari avertebrata. Bisa-bisa rambut blonde keritingnya jadi lurus dalam hitungan detik.

"Tsk – jika kau hapalkan kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya eoh?" Jinki membolak balik buku teks, "kau harus memahaminya,"

"Gampang kalau kau hanya bicara eoh?"

"Uum, misalnya gastropoda, gastro artinya perut, poda artinya kaki, berarti kaki diperut atau bisa diartikan berjalan dengan perutnya, coba kau pikir hewan apa yang berjalan dengan perutnya?" menatap Key saat meminta untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Si…put?" Key menjawab ragu dengan telunjuk terapung di sisi kepalanya.

"Benar, mudahkan? Intinya kau hanya perlu memahami arti nama dari filum, jangan terpaku pada bahasa latin yang sulit untuk diingat eum?"

Key hanya mengangguk heran, memikirkan bahwa metode yang Jinki berikan jauh lebih mudah daripada menghapal satu persatu nama latin dari tingkat kingdom hingga spesies. Bisa-bisa isi otaknya hanya nama-nama spesies aneh yang sulit disebutkan lidah.

"Begitu juga dengan yang lain eoh, bivalvia, atau filum lain selain mollusca? Eerr… echinodermata, echino artinya landak, derma artinya kulit dan bisa diartikan kulit berduri…"

"Woooh hyung? Ternyata kau lumayan juga eoh? Memangnya kau kuliah di jurusan Biologi?" Key takjub saat Jinki yang notabene pebisnis malah menghapal filum dan kelas hewan seperti ini.

"Yaa? Apa harus kuliah di jurusan biologi agar aku paham taksonomi?"

"Jadi, kau kuliah di jurusan apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak kuliah?"

"See? Kau anae-ku tapi tidak tahu suaminya di jurusan apa?"

Key hanya mengulum bibirnya saat Jinki berkata begitu. Benar saja, dia menikahi yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali kecuali Lee Jinki namja berusia 30 tahun, seorang general manager departement store terbesar di Korea "LeeF" yang bersebelahan dengan hotel milik keluarganya, hotel terbesar kedua di Seoul. Selain yang dia tahu, dia menikahi namja berumur tua, mengesalkan, suka mengatur, perfeksionis, workaholic, bla bla bla…

"Music composition,"

"Eoh?" Key tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya setelah mendengar jawaban Jinki. Komposer? Tidak heran lagi saat Key melihat foto Jinki yang duduk disebuah grand piano. Dan itu lumayan kerenlah…

"Di Berkeley,"

"Woooow? Jeongmal? Waah, appa pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku kuliah sejauh itu nantinya," mata Key berbinar saat membayangkan bagaimana jika ia diizinkah kuliah ke luar negeri seperti Jinki.

"Aku yang duluan tidak mengizinkanmu eum? Aku suamimu," menebas khayalan Kibum dengan kalimatnya.

"Mwo? Dasar ajushi pelit, uangmu banyak, apa salahnya menyekolahkanku di universitas mahal eoh?" Celoteh Key cepat, sebal dengan ucapan Jinki yang merusak angan-angannya.

Jinki terkekeh pelan mendengar celoteh Key, "sudahlah, cepat lanjutkan belajarmu,"

"Tunggu saja, aku akan merampok uangmu agar aku bisa kuliah di luar negeri eoh?" masih melanjutkan celotehnya dan mengabaikan Jinki yang menyuruhnya kembali belajar. Pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh khayalan apabila ia menuntut ilmu di negara yang keren.

"Belajar…" Jinki menunjukkan padangan dingin dan datarnya pada Key saat namja cantik itu masih berkoar-koar.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Key membeku, merasa takut dengan tatapan Jinki, menundukkan kepalanya lalu pura-pura berpikir, "Err, berarti…" Key merebut buku dari tangan Jinki, lalu membaca salah satu paragraf disana, "jika chepalopoda artinya kaki di kepala berarti umm… gurita,"

"Benar, begitu maksudku eum?" Jinki mengangguk-angguk saat Key mulai paham dengan yang ia ajarkan.

"Keundae, akan lebih mudah jika aku mengatakan kalau gurita itu sepertimu hyung,"

"Wae?"

"Karena kepalanya besar dan lembek seperti kepalamu," Key tertawa keras setelah mengatakan ledekannya, merasa sangat tepat saat melihat kepala Jinki dengan rambut cokelatnya yang tebal.

Tapi Jinki sama sekali tak bergeming dan memandangi Key yang tertawa dengan wajah dinginnya, "Kim Kibum…"

"Eeng?"

Key menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari Jinki menatapnya tajam. Marahkah karena ledekannya barusan? Atau apa? Molla, hanya saja Kibum merasa sedikit merinding melihat tatapan dari mata berbingkai sabit itu. Sebelum Key menyadari, tubuh Jinki perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Key menelan ludahnya berat saat tubunya tak bisa mundur karena terblokir sofa. Mau apa namja ini eoh?

Jinki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kening Key, mengusap poni Key yang menutupi keningnya hingga permukaan kening Key terlihat jelas. Lalu kembali menatap mata sang anae serius,"jidat lebarmu lebih mirip dengan kepala gurita?"

Plak! Menepis tangan Jinki yang tertawa kecil melihat mimik sebal Key saat di komentari masalah jidat lebarnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Bukankah jidat lebar itu pertanda kesuksesan eoh? Jadi apa salahnya? Ugh.

Ting Tong!

Jinki langsung berdiri saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Meninggalkan Key yang masih merenungi keningnya, lalu menyamakannya dengan gambar kening gurita dalam buku teks-nya. Tidak mirip! Kening gurita setidaknya sedikit lebih lebar dari keningnya.

Mata Key teralih saat melihat sebuah kotak kertas pipih bertuliskan dunkin' donuts di letakkan di mejanya. Sekejap matanya berbinar melupakan masalah kening luas, tangannya gatal ingin mencomot isi kotak setelah aroma donat menari-nari di hidungnya.

"Hyung? Kau membeli ini eoh?"

"Taemin bilang appa membeli beberapa kotak donat, dan Taemin mengirimkan satu kotak untukmu," Terang Jinki membuka tutup kotak, menunjukkan susunan donat berjumlah sembilan buah dengan berbagai rasa, "donat makanan kesukaan Taemin,"

"Jinja-yo? Aku juga suka! Kyaaa! Aku akan mengirimkan teks padanya nanti," Key mulai mencomot satu donat berwarna pink dengan taburan meisis warna-warni.

"Kau bukan suka donat, tapi kau suka makan," singkat Jinki tanpa ikut mengambil jatah donat milik Key. Mau melihat apa anae kecilnya itu mampu menghabiskan donat dalam satu tembakan, "eeh? Kau tidak mencuci tanganmu?" saat menyadari Key hampir memasukkan donatnya.

"Tidak hyung, biar bakterinya berkelahi dengan antibodi dalam tubuhku,"

Jinki menggeleng pelan, kembali bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur lalu mengambil sesuatu di salah satu lemari gantung berwarna hijau. Kemudian kembali mendekati Key dengan membawa tissue basah. Membuka penutupnya, menarik selembar tissue.

Key kaget saat Jinki menarik tangan kanannya –sebelumnya merebut donat yang telah dipegang Key lalu meletakkannya kembali ke kotak– lalu menggosokkan selembar tissue basah ke telapak tangannya, dilanjutkan ke seluruh jari-jari dan punggung tangannya sebelum berpindah ke tangan kiri dan melakukan hal sama, "tidak selamanya antibodimu mampu melawan kuman eum?" Jinki meremas bekas tissue yang ia gunakan.

Key pouting lagi, melirik Jinki yang membuang tissue di tangannya ke dapur. Key memilih untuk kembali mengambil donatnya yang tadi telah gagal meluncur dalam mulutnya. Key memasukkan donat ke mulut kecilnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan hingga rasa manis stroberi lumer di mulutnya.

Dia suka sekali, terutama makanan yang manis. Itu kesukaannya. Selama ini Jonghyun –juga Minho– selalu membelikannya makanan atau minuman manis untuk membujuk atau sekedar memanjakannya. Hanya dengan makanan manis hatinya dapat berbunga-bunga dan membuat moodnya menjadi sangat baik.

Ini sudah donat ketiganya, kini mulutnya sedang asyik mengunyah donat gula yang hampir habis. Hingga satu gigitan terakhir masuk, menjilat sisa-sisa gula di jarinya, bahkan mengulum telunjuk yang paling banyak menempel sisa gula.

"Aku baru pergi, dan aku sudah menghabiskan tiga donat?" Jinki takjub saat melihat satu baris donat telah lenyap padahal dia hanya pergi sebentar ke ruang kerjanya.

Key mengabaikan, hanya meraih donat keempat yaitu donat dengan krim full cokelat. Mulai memakannya pelan, menikmati manis cokelat yang menyebar di lidahnya.

"Besok kita akan mengadakan acara peresmian kerja sama perusahaan appa dan perusahaan appamu," ujar Jinki seraya duduk di sebelah Key.

"Uhuk ohook!" Key terbatuk, hampir tersedak donatnya, "what? Itu berarti mengumumkan pernikahan kita eoh? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku anak sekolah tinggi yang masih muda! Andweeee…." Rengek Key dengan donat di tangannya dan cokelat yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Appa bilang, kita hanya akan mengumumkan pertunangan, jadi jangan khawatir,"

"Tetap saja! Bagaimana bisa aku sudah bertunangan dengan ajushi sepertimu? Huaaa reputasikuuuu!"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi bukankah ini tujuan mereka menjodohkan kita? Kerja sama perusahaan, jadi wajar jika mereka melakukannya,"

"Haiish, aku tidak mau! Apa kata orang nanti kalau calon suamiku seorang ajushi tukang atur, workaholic, bermata sipit, mulut lebar, dan bergigi kelinci sepertimu eoh?"

Jinki tertawa mendengar ledekan Key, "siapa yang mau memiliki anae yang manja cerewet sepertimu, ditambah takut dengan petir dan tak bisa berenang?"

"Nee? Yaaa! Dasar kau sok sempurna eoh? Sok bisa segalanya huh…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku bukan sok tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya…"

"Heeh," kekeh Key malas, apa-apaan pede sekali? Rasanya Key ingin menjambak rambut panjang Jinki dengan tangannya yang penuh cokelat.

"Dan juga jorok sepertimu…" gumam Jinki seakan menyambung kalimatnya tadi saat melihat bibir Key penuh dengan krim cokelat dan stroberi juga beberapa remah gula di sekitar bibirnya, "bisakah makan dengan bersih? Kau sudah besar,"

Jinki mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap noda cokelat di sudut bibir Key perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Berpindah ke atas permukaan bibir Key, menggosoknya pelan hingga krim-krim terhapus. Sedikit menyapukan jari-jarinya lagi untuk membersihkan remah gula-gula halus sampai bersih.

Key sedikit membeku menyadari bahwa posisi Jinki begitu dekat dengannya. Padahal baru saja ia ingin menjilati sisa krim dengan lidahnya. Tapi Jinki sudah mendahuluinya. Mengusap bibirnya lembut hingga Key merasa sedikit geli. Matanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Jinki di bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata sabit Jinki yang tiba-tiba menguncinya. Mata yang tak akan membiarkannya untuk memandang ke arah lain. Harus ia akui kalau suaminya ini menyebalkan, tapi hal yang tak bisa ia hindari adalah bahwa ajushi jelek ini sesungguhnya sangat tampan.

**TBC AKUT!**


	9. You Yelled at Me Again

**Title : Venus Marry Mars**

**Sub-Title : **You Yelled at Me Again!

**Author : **0nsoonisecret

**Pairing : **JinKey / JinKibum

**Other Cast : **Kim Jonghyun/ Jjong, Lee Taemin, Choi Minho, Sohn Dongwoon

**Disclaim : **SHINee is not mine, this story is mine

**Genre : **Romance, brothership, friendship, family

**Lenght : **Chaptered

**Wordcount : **3.075 words

**Rate : **PG-15

**Warning : **BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), nothing sweet, jelek, abal

**a/n :** no copycat, no copydoggy, no flame, no bash. Re-post.

* * *

><p>Happy Reading~~<p>

.

.

.

"Untukmu…" namja tampan bernama Dongwoon itu mengulurkan sekotak donat ke arah Key.

Key menggerutu pelan, daritadi ia mencoba untuk menghindari namja yang sejak jam terakhir menungguinya keluar kelas. Dan kini saat Key menunggu jemputannya, Dongwoon malah membutututinya. Bagaimana jika umma-nya melihat dirinya dan Dongwoon berduaan makan donat? Hell no! Bukan berarti dia mengakui pernikahannya dengan Jinki. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka jika dicap macam-macam bersama namja berhidung mancung di depannya.

"Kau menolak donat?" Dongwoon heran karena jurusnya lagi-lagi tidak manjur.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah makan sembilan buah donat semalam," tolak Key halus tanpa memandang Dongwoon.

"Aaah…aku mengerti, baiklah kalau begitu eum," Dongwoon menjauhi Key yang berdiri di gerbang, mendekati pos sequrity tepat di balik gerbang utama sekolah.

Key mencuri lihat, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Dongwoon di pos sekuriti. Dongwoon terlihat mengulurkan kotak donatnya pada salah satu sekuriti. Lalu membungkuk sopan saat mereka menerimanya. Dongwoon kembali mendekati, menunjukkan senyum tampannya pada Key.

Sebenarnya manusia berjenis apa Dongwoon ini. Saat melihat Taemin yang tidak menyukainya, Key berpikiran bahwa Dongwoon adalah orang yang tidak baik. Tapi sikapnya sekarang menunjukkan hal yang berlawanan.

"Apa jemputanmu masih lama Key?"

"Tidak tahu,"

"Apa kau haus? Mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Tawar Dongwoon berusaha memancing agar Key melihat wajahnya.

Key menggeleng, "tidak,"

Sebuah musik terdengar keras dan bergetar dari saku Dongwoon. Namja itu merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazer seragamnya. Menekan layar ponsel sedikit lalu menempelkan di telinganya.

"Yeoboseo chagi?… Ne, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, tunggu hyung eum…"

Aigoo? CHAGI? Hei lihat betapa playboy-nya Dongwoon! Di depan Key, seseorang yang ingin didekatinya ia menelpon kekasihnya yang lain dengan panggilan mesra? Ooh… Key sungguh bergidik mendengarkannya. Mulai sekarang ia akan belajar mempercayai gosip-gosip yang beredar dari mulut-mulut yeoja centil di sekolahnya.

Untunglah, Key sama sekali tak terpancing oleh kegenitan Dongwoon. Hanya saja terkadang sikap Dongwoon sama sekali tak menunjukkan keasliannya. Memberikan donat pada satpam? Rrr mungkin Dongwoon ingin mendekati satpam agar diizinkan keluar masuk saat ia ingin membeli cokelat dingin seperti kemarin eoh?

"Aku pergi dulu Key, ada urusan, maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi!" Dongwoon melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Terakhir namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai penutup godaannya.

"Siapa juga yang minta ditemani olehmu!" Gumam Key saat Dongwoon menghilang dari pandangannya, "namja aneh,"

.

.

.

Key sudah memakai outfit semi-formal dengan kemeja putih, dilapisi dengan cardigan merah yang pas di tubuhnya di padukan dengan celana Jeans dan sepatu boots hitamnya. Matanya terbingkai eyeliner hitam tipis serta bibirnya diolesi lipbalm hingga terlihat berkilau. Tak ada yang mampu menolak untuk berkata 'yeppo' ketika melihatnya.

Namja cantik itu kini berseliweran mencari umma-nya yang tadi meninggalkannya setelah bertemu dengan istri relasi appa-nya. Dia merasa tersesat di ballroom yang penuh dengan meja dan kursi, di tambah lagi ratusan manusia yang memadatinya. Yang membuatnya lebih confused adalah bukan hanya orang Korea yang ada disini, tapi orang yang berbeda 'kulit' juga disini. Padahal ini adalah ballroom hotel keluarganya sendiri. Tidak logis apa bila ia tersesat di tempat ini.

Key menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, tetapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah orang-orang yang tak ia kenal. Beberapa menegurnya sopan, namun Key hanya membalasnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari tersenyum. Kemudian kembali berjalan melewati beberapa meja untuk menemukan satu saja orang yang ia kenal.

Grepp!

Seseorang menarik tangannya. Cepat-cepat Key menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orang yang menariknya. Saat Key menoleh, ia bisa melihat rahang tegas dan mata indah milik seseorang yang ia kenal baik. Tapi entah kenapa Key justru menghempaskan tangan namja itu…

"Ya.. kau masih marah pada hyung?"

Key tak menjawab, hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal. Melipat kedua tangan di dadanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya ini, Kim Jonghyun.

"Hyung tak punya pilihan lain eum?" Jonghyun memandangi Key, "tega sekali pada hyung-mu eoh? Saat bulan madu, bahkan setelah kau pulang kau tidak menghubungi aku sama sekali,"

"Molla, aiish, aku mau mencari umma!" Gerutu Key melewati Jonghyun.

"Umma sedang sibuk Key, sebaiknya kau bersiap di belakang, Jinki hyung ada disana?" Suruh Jonghyun sebelum Key makin menjauhinya.

Key tidak mempedulikan, kembali menyusuri beberapa meja saat seseorang kembali menarik tangannya.

"Hyung!" Jerit Key sembari menoleh namun yang didapatinya bukan Jonghyun melainkan…, "Dongwoon-ssi?"

"Anyeong manis!" Sapa Dongwoon tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Key keheranan, namja itu tampak rapih dengan kemeja merah yang dilapisi jas hitam mengkilap.

"Aku? Aku sedang mendatangi acara peresmian kerja sama saingan perusahaan appaku,"

"Saingan?"

Dongwoon hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Sedang Key berpikir mengenai kata saingan. Saingan siapa eoh? Bukankah ini acara peresmian kerja sama perusahaan keluarganya dan keluarga Jinki. Itu berarti salah satu dari itu adalah rivalnya. Tapi siapa?

"Apa kau kesini dengan pasanganmu eum? Atau kau mau menjadi pasanganku?"

"Aniya, tidak terima kasih!"

"Ayolah, lalu kau akan ku kenalkan ke orang tuaku eum? Pasti orang tuaku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa memiliki pacar semanis kau,"

"NE? Pacarmu? Siapa yang pacarmu eoh? Seenaknya saja," Key mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda… kau terlihat sangat cantik saat kau marah begitu eum?"

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun yang entah datang darimana menarik lengan Key, "kau harus segera bersiap-siap, Key…"

Key hanya mengangguk, sementara tidak mengindahkan kekesalannya pada Jonghyun. Membiarkan hyung-nya itu menarik tangannya atau bisa dibilang menyelamatkannya. Meninggalkan Dongwoon yang kebingungan di belakang. Jonghyun membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang panggung yang di bangun di depan ballroom. Di sana ada Jinki yang sedang merapikan jasnya di depan sebuah mirror standing. Namja itu terlihat super tampan dengan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam mengkilap dan dasi merah. Dibawah ia memakai celana dan pantofel hitam.

Jinki menatapi kedua adik beradik yang baru datang. Key terlihat sangat acuh pada Jonghyun, padahal tangannya sendiri masih tertaut di tangan Jonghyun.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah dengan Jinki eum? Sebentar lagi kalian dipanggil." Jonghyun melepas tangannya, "aku akan keluar dan berbicara dengan para tamu ne," kemudian meninggalkan Jinki dan Key berduaan.

"Kau siap eum? Jangan gugup," Jinki mendekati Key lalu menepuk kepalanya Key singkat. Tak lama, ia kembali melangkah melewati Key, mengambil segelas air yang terletak di meja.

"Ani, aku tidak gugup sama sekali, apa susahnya berdiri di panggung," Key kini menatap dirinya di cermin, memperhatikan jika saja eyelinernya terhapus.

"Kau yakin?"

Key sebenarnya hanya iseng menjawab. Kepalanya masih memikirkan hal-hal yang kurang penting. Bahkan kini ia teringat bagaimana jahatnya Jonghyun ketika menyerahkannya begitu saja saat Key benar-benar mempercayainya. Sungguh, tidak mudah baginya untuk memaafkan Jonghyun. Ini penipuan besar! Belum lagi Dongwoon yang selalu menggodanya. Entahlah, dia tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Kurasa begitu hyung,"

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo…" Jinki berjalan menuju pintu ruangan diikuti Key. Berjalan di sisi panggung lalu menuju ke meja terdepan yang di sana telah duduk Jonghyun dan Taemin. Jinki menarik sebuah kursi berlapis kain putih berenda, mengisyaratkan Key untuk duduk disana. Lalu ia sendiri duduk di kursi sebelah Key setelahnya.

"Sehubungan dengan kerja sama Deptstore 'LeeF' dan hotel 'Ddangko' yang telah diresmikan, maka kami akan mengumumkan berita bahagia dari keluarga besar kami. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kami telah mengadakan acara pertunangan antara keluarga Lee dan keluarga Kim sebagai pengerat hubungan keluarga dan kerja sama kami. Lee Jinki, anak tertua dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, telah resmi bertunangan dengan anak bungsu dari Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook."

Setelah nama Jinki dan Key disebutkan, sontak para undangan langsung menatap mereka. Beberapa berbisik, dan yang lain hanya tersenyum mengagumi pasangan yang menurut mereka sangat cocok. Mungkin mereka semua kaget dan mengira ini strategi kerja sama perusahaan mereka. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, itu semua memang benar adanya. Di samping karena pertemanan appa mereka sejak kecil. Mungkin, alasan perusahaan akan jauh lebih penting.

Master of ceremony selesai mengumumkan pertunangan mereka. Terakhir, MC memanggil nama mereka untuk menaiki panggung. Jinki meraih tangan kecil Key untuk di genggamnya. Duluan berdiri, menarik tangan Key lembut hingga anaenya ikut berdiri. Berjalan ke arah panggung ––dan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh–– lalu menaiki tiga undakan tangga. Mereka sampai di sebuah mimbar dengan dua mikrofon tegak di atasnya. Selebihnya, terdapat puluhan mikrofon-mikrofon lain yang tergeletak bertumpuk. Di hadapan mereka terdapat beribu-ribu wartawan yang menyorotkan kamera, dan yang lain memotret hingga flash tiap detik menyapu mata mereka.

Key membatu saat melihat kondisi didepannya sungguh menakutkan. Ratusan mata memandang ke arahnya, belum lagi kamera yang menyorot dan memotret dirinya. Takut, bagaimana jika ia salah berucap atau bertindak bodoh. Mungkin ratusan orang ini akan puas mentertawakannya hingga telinganya pekak. Ia sendiri biasa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya gemetar hebat, telapak tangannnya dingin. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia mengatakan tidak akan gugup pada Jinki. Dia memang sering berada di depan keramaian ––saat penerimaan penghargaan juara umum disekolahnya–– tapi tidak pernah sebanyak ini. Bahkan suasana hening sekarang sangat mengganggunya.

Jinki menyadari ada sesuatu yang dingin dalam genggaman tangannya. Membeku dengan sedikit getaran kecil. Mata sabitnya memperhatikan wajah namja cantik disebelahnya. Tegang dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia tahu, anae kecilnya ini gugup melihat betapa banyak mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Jinki mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Key. Membisikkan sepelan mungkin kalimat yang ia ucapkan agar suaranya tidak masuk ke dalam puluhan mikrofon di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup tersenyum," Jinki menjauhkan wajahnya. Kembali menatap wajah Kibum yang kini berusaha membentuk sebuah senyum ringan.

.

.

.

"Aahh aku selamat," lega Key. Saat ini para undangan sedang menduduki meja mereka masing-masing menikmati hidangan yang disuguhkan. Begitu juga Key yang kini duduk disebuah meja bundar besar dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang duduk disana. Jonghyun pindah ke meja lain dengan appa-nya. Taemin ke kamar kecil. Jinki sendiri masih sibuk berbicara dengan klien-kliennya setelah mengizinkan Key untuk pamit dan duduk. Cukup melelahkan saat ia harus menerima ucapan selamat bertunangan dari orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya lalu memberikan senyuman dan terima kasih berkali-kali tadi dan hebatnya Jinki masih belum bosan dengan hal itu.

Key mengambil beberapa kue kering yang tertata disebuah piring lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Makanan manis setidaknya sedikit menenangkan sarafnya dari ketegangan barusan. Bagaimana bisa Jinki bicara setenang itu di depan ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya. Sudah terbiasa mungkin? Atau memang tidak punya malu eoh?

Key terkekeh menyadari pemikiran anehnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah gelas pudding cherry didepan kursi sebelahnya. Miliknya sendiri telah ia habiskan sesaat setelah ia duduk. Key memotong puding lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmm… Enak!" Ucapnya saat manis puding menjelajah lidahnya.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Tentu… Ehh?" Kibum menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, "kau lagi…" erangnya saat melihat wajah Dongwoon.

"Key manis, sebenarnya aku marah padamu,"

"Kenapa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Key santai, tetap menikmati potongan-potongan puding cherry.

"Kajja, ikut denganku!"

"Mwo?"

Tanpa babibu, Dongwoon menarik pergelangan tangan Key. Beberapa undangan menatap heran mereka, menyoroti mereka hingga menghilang di sebuah pintu. Mengajak Key masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet sebuah tombol.

"Kau?!"

"Diamlah, atau para undangan itu makin curiga eoh?"

Key tak menanggapi lagi, mengambil ponsel touch-nya di saku cardigan lalu mengentikkan beberapa kata di sana. Tanpa ia sadari, mereka sudah sampai di lantai terakhir gedung ini. Tempat di mana hotel menyediakan taman buatan sebagai lahan hijau tempat tamu beristirahat atau bersantai.

Dongwoon berjalan duluan, dan Key mengikutinya dari belakang. Memandang aneh punggung Dongwoon yang dilapisi jas abu tua. Apa sebenarnya tujuan namja ini mengajaknya kemari eoh?

"Tsk–– dari seluruh namja cantik atau yeoja di korea kenapa harus kau yang bertunangan dengan Jinki eoh? Ahh… ani! Tepatnya begini, dari seluruh namja di korea, kenapa harus Jinki yang menjadi tunanganmu?! Namja itu arrgh! Kenapa Key?" Dongwoon mendesah berat, kedua tangannya menggenggam keras seakan meredam kekesalan yang ada di hatinya.

"Maksudmu? Masalah bagimu jika aku bertunangan dengan Jinki hyung eoh! Itu adalah hidupku dan kau bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Maaf Key, tapi aku menyukaimu dari pertama aku melihatmu di ruang dance, dan aku tidak rela jika kau bertunangan dengan namja itu!" Ungkapnya frustasi kemudiam menatap mata Key dalam. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa matanya tidak berbohong. Rasa ini memang ada. Karena itu ia mau repot-repot menyapa Key setiap saat. Mungkin sikapnya dianggap player. Namun baginya itu adalah usaha yang wajib dilakukan saat ia mencintai seseorang.

"Seperti yang kau tau Dongwoon-ssi, aku sudah memiliki tunangan!"

Key mengakui hubungannya dengan Jinki? Tentu tidak, ia hanya ingin menghindari Dongwoon saat ini atau bahkan selamanya. Ia tidak tahan terus-terusan dibuntuti oleh Dongwoon. Cara ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk menolaknya. Mana mungkin Dongwoon mau mengejar orang yang sudah memiliki tunangan kan?

"Tidak! Selama kau belum menaiki altar pernikahan, kau masih bisa menjadi milikku Key, aku akan merebutmu dari Jinki sialan itu!"

"Sialan katamu? Hei! Kau bahkan seumuran denganku, panggil dia hyung bodoh! Dia itu 13 tahun lebih tua darimu!" Cerewet Key tak tahan lagi. Telinganya geli saat Dongwoon memanggil Jinki tanpa embel-embel hyung dan di tambah kata… sialan? Dasar bodoh! Kau yang sialan Sohn Dongwoon!

"Kau mencintainya?"

"…."

"Yeah, kau tidak mencintainya," Dongwoon menyeringai saat menyadari sesuatu, "aku akan membuatmu lebih dulu jatuh cinta padaku," meraih tangan Key lalu meletakkan di dada bidangnya.

"What?" Demi seluruh buah strawberry di dunia ini, apa namja ini sudah gila eoh?

"Lepaskan dia Sohn Dongwoon!" Terdengar bunyi lantang di belakang Key, dan di saat itu ia melihat senyum sinis di wajah Dongwoon.

Seseorang itu merebut kasar tangan Key dari Dongwoon lalu menggenggamnya kuat.

"Jinki hyung?" Key keheranan, padahal ia mengirimkan teks pada Jonghyun sebagai pertolongan pertama. Tapi kenapa Jinki yang datang.

Jinki tak mengindahkan, mata tajamnya sibuk menyoroti Dongwoon. Menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh Key, "aku tidak tahu kau sudah kembali ke Korea? Dan… datang ke acara perusahaanku eoh?" ucap Jinki saat melihat Dongwoon, anak dari pemilik departemen store saingan perusahaannya. Walau sebenarnya, hanya di peringkat kedua setelah perusahaan LeeF sendiri.

"Apa saat pulang ke Korea aku harus minta izin denganmu Jinki-ssi,"

Key mematung karena aura yang tidak enak disekitarnya, tak mampu berkata apapun mengenai kejadian tak terduga ini. Taemin mengenal Dongwoon, dan kini Jinki kelihatan mengenal baik Dongwoon meskipun hubungan mereka terlihat tidak baik. Entah ada apa di antara mereka. Yang jelas kilatan mata Jinki tidak menunjukkan candaan sedikitpun. Kilatan kemarahan dan kebencian yang besar, Key saja sampai lemas melihat itu.

"Huh, setidaknya kau harus meminta izin saat membawa tunangan orang lain untuk berduaan eoh? Kau belum berubah? Masih menjadi player yang sangat kau banggakan?" geram Jinki sinis.

Dongwoon mendengus, memampangkan smirknya, "kali ini aku serius, untuk kedua kalinya aku serius dan aku takkan kehilangan orang yang aku sukai untuk kedua kalinya,"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya,"

"Dan takkan kubiarkan untuk kedua kalinya kau menghalangi aku," tegas Dongwoon, "tidak peduli dia tunanganmu, selama kau belum menikahinya maka aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku…"

"Tidak bisa! Maaf Dongwoon-ssi, dia, Kim Kibum adalah anae-ku, aku sudah menikahinya secara sah! Jadi, hentikan harapan sia-siamu eoh?!" bentak Jinki keras yang sejenak membuat Dongwoon terdiam. Tak mampu membalas apapun dengan delikan matanya.

Spontan Key menoleh menatap Jinki. Suaminya itu membocorkan masalah pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana jika Dongwoon menyebarkan masalah ini eoh? Namun pikiran Key teralihkan saat genggaman tangan Jinki mengerat. Seperti menahan sesuatu, atau menyalurkan sesuatu?

"Hahaha! Lelucon apa ini Jinki-ssi?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, kau pikir lucu bercanda di saat seperti ini? Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan mengirimkan scan surat pernikahanku dengannya ke e-mailmu besok. Setelah itu terserah kau mau merahasiakan atau menyimpannya. Aku tidak peduli." Terang Jinki dengan ekspresi datarnya yang membuat Dongwoon terdiam seketika seakan ini skak mat baginya. Jinki mengacuhkannya, menarik Key meninggalkan Dongwoon sendiri.

.

.

.

Jinki menarik tangan Key cepat menuju pintu lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka ––dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana–– keduanya masuk ke dalam lift. Cepat Jinki menekan tombol bertuliskan huruf G. Sedetik kemudian Jinki menghempaskan tangan Key kasar. Tidak tahan lagi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap di kepalanya saat ini.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Key?!" Jinki membentak, hal itu membuat Key kaget.

"Apa salahku hyung?" Key masih tidak mengerti alasan Jinki membentaknya.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh sampai kau mau ikut dengan namja brengsek itu begitu saja!"

"Aku tidak bi…"

"Aku dengar dia memberimu puding dan setelah itu kau mau ikut dengannya! Kenapa kau begitu gampang tergoda hanya karena makanan! Jika memang begitu, tinggal saja dengannya eoh, dia bisa memberimu makan yang kau suka…"

"MWO? YA! Apa maksudmu Lee Jinki! Seenaknya mengatakan aku gampang tergoda oleh makanan! Dia memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya kasar karena ratusan undangan memandangiku!"

TING! Pintu lif terbuka.

"Terserah kau…" Datar Jinki tanpa menanggapi penjelasan Key bahkan seakan ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan apapun. Meninggalkan Key duluan menuju mobilnya.

Key menggeram Kesal, membiarkan Jinki makin menjauh tanpa mengikutinya. Ia sakit hati, marah! Bagaimana bisa ia di bilang begitu gampangan hanya karena makanan. Dia memang suka makan, tapi untuk urusan seperti ini, ia tak pernah menilainya hanya dengan sebatas makanan. Dongwoon memaksanya ikut dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula menurutnya Dongwoon bukan orang yang semengerikan itu. Jinki tidak perlu membentaknya eoh? Ini bukan salahnya!

Key mengusap air matanya. Yahh… dari tadi sejak Jinki menjauhinya, ia sudah menangis. Bukankah sudah dibilang, Key tidak bisa dibentak sedikitpun dan ini, kedua kalinya Jinki membentaknya. Ingin rasanya Key memukul kepala Jinki dengan boots yang ia kenakan agar Jinki juga merasa sakit!

Key berjalan gontai, pening saat perkataan Jinki terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kakinya sendiri entah membawanya kemana. Berjalan melewati beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir rapih di sebuah ruangan lebar tertutup dan buram. Ini membuatnya makin lelah, pemandangan jelek sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Pergi kau! Aku sedang emosi jangan dekati aku!"

Suara tegas yang dikenalnya memantul ke seluruh ruangan. Untuk alasan apa ia berteriak sekencang ini eoh? Dan siapa yang dia usir? Namja tak berperasaan! Siapa lagi yang kau kasari?

Key menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanan, mencari sumber suara dan ketika ia melihatnya. Ia refleks menutup mulut dengan telapak kecilnya, menunjukkan kekagetannya. Seorang yeoja paru baya cantik yang berani menengur orang ––emosi–– yang membencinya. Sungguh, ini tak masuk akal…

"Jinki-ya, ini…" Yeoja itu berusaha menyodorkan kantung plastik putih.

"Pergi kau, urusi suamimu! Aku tak memerlukan perhatianmu! Aku sudah hidup terpisah darimu!" Kasarnya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah kantung plastik itu, "pergilah! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri, tolong jangan sekalipun anggap aku ini anakmu, kita tak memiliki hubungan darah apapun…"

Braak! Seketika namja itu masuk ke mobil mahalnya, menghidupkan mesin lalu meninggalkan yeoja yang menggenggam kantung plastik itu. Hati Key sakit saat melihat yeoja itu tidak menangis sama sekali. Tersenyum, dia tersenyum lembut walau gurat luka itu ada. Key merasa kalah, merasa lemah, sungguh, jika dibandingkan dengan yang dia alami tadi. Yang ini lebih menyakitkan lagi eum?

Key mendekati yeoja itu perlahan, memegang pundaknya lembut, "omonim gwenchana…" sapa Key membuat umma tiri Jinki itu menoleh.

"Ahh kau Kibumie? Aniya, umma gwenchana eum," membelai wajah Key pelan, "kau menangis? Ada apa? Bertengkar dengan Jinki?"

Key menggeleng cepat, tersenyum ringan meski matanya sembab. Mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Mrs. Lee lembut dan Mrs. Lee membalasnya. Mulanya ia ingin menyerah karena kekasaran Jinki, namun melihat kejadian barusan, itu benar-benar menguatkannya. Bodoh, mana mungkin ia akan kalah begitu saja oleh Jinki eum? Mana sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dirasakan Mrs. Lee.

"Omonim, aku ingin pulang naik mobilmu saja, bolehkan?"

** .**

**TBC**  
>See Yaa!<p>

secret


	10. Dark and Light After

**Title : **Venus Marry Mars

** Sub-Title : **Dark… and light after it…

** Author : **0nsoonisecret

** Pairing : **JinKey / JinKibum

** OC : **Lee Taemin, Choi Minho

** Disclaim : **SHINee is not mine, this story is mine

** Genre : **Romance, friendship

** Lenght : **Chaptered

** Wordcount : **4.071 words

** Rate : **PG-15

** Warning : **BL, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), ff jelek dan membosankan~~

** a/n :** no copycat, no copydoggy, no flame, no bash,

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Happy Reading~~_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pulang Key?" Tanya Minho saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tidak seperti murid lain yang sibuk membereskan mejanya. Key malah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan buku dan alat tulis yang masih berserakan.

"Aku malas pulang," Key mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari satu persatu murid meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi kau mau tinggal di sekolah, begitu?" Minho memasukkan buku teks fisika ke dalam ransel birunya.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti itu,"

"Jadi mau kemana?"

Key meringis mengingat betapa malasnya ia harus pulang ke rumah dimana ada makhluk bernama Jinki di sana. Walaupun Jinki baru pulang sekitar jam 7 malam atau lebih. Sedangkan sekarang masih jam 3. Seingatnya semalam ia langsung pergi ke kamar saat pulang di antar mertuanya. Dan paginya saat sarapan, keduanya diam dan tak berkata sedikitpun. Sangat bosan dan menyebalkan. Jinki bahkan tidak meminta maaf karena bentakkan yang menyakitkan hati itu. Dasar namja sok!

Karena itulah, ia malas untuk kembali pulang dan bertemu Jinki. Mungkin lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktu semalaman di sekolah dan ditemani makhluk tak terlihat daripada bertemu dengan Jinki bodoh itu. Tapi, itu hanya perbandingan eoh? Mana berani ia menginap disekolah sendirian malam-malam. Yang diinginkannya hanya menghindari Jinki selama mungkin.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jinki hyung ya?"

Key tak menjawab, hanya membereskan mejanya saat semua murid sudah lenyap kecuali dirinya dan Minho. Key mendesah pelan, "aniya, aku tidak ada masalah dengannya,"

"Eiii, ayolah Key! Bagus jika kau memiliki masalah eoh? Itu artinya kalian benar-benar berumah tangga."

"Tsk– jaga omonganmu babo! Kita ini di sekolah bagaimana jika ada orang yang tahu?" Tegur Key seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja eum? Mereka sudah pulang Key,"

Key menggendong ranselnya tak bersemangat. Malas menanggapi makhluk bertubuh jangkung bermata besar di depannya.

"Kau ikut denganku saja eum? Aku akan membelikanmu es krim pisang,"

"Jinja!" Jerit Key. Seketika moodnya langsung berubah begitu mendengar ucapan Minho. Minho memang sahabat tebaik yang pernah ia miliki. Bahkan Minho bisa merubah moodnya secepat ini.

.

.

.

"Hyaaa! Taeminie!" Jerit Key saat mendapati Taemin yang duduk di bangku taman, "ternyata kalian sedang berkencan eoh? Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian…" Key memeluk Taemin sebentar lalu duduk disebelahnya. Tadi Minho menyuruh Key untuk datang kesini dan menemui Taemin sedangkan ia membeli es krim sendirian.

"Kencan?" Taemin Keheranan, "aku tidak berkencan hyung, hanya menemaninya sebentar," elak Taemin mengibaskan tangannya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun aku tetap menyesal eum?"

"Aniya hyung, aku justru senang kau ada disini," Taemin memberikan senyum cantiknya.

"Ne…" gumam Key ikut tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya malas.

"Waeyo? Kau bertengkar dengan Jinki hyung ya?" Tanya Taemin tepat sasaran. Entah bagaimana namja polos ini dengan gampang mengetahui isi hatinya. Apa wajahnya terlalu mudah ditebak?

"Uum, kurasa begitu…" jawab Key malas memainkan tali ransel yang ia pangku.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung?" Taemin menggenggam punggung tangan Key yang gelisah.

"Hyung-mu itu… Hhh…" Key mendesah kasar, "dia bilang aku gampang tergoda hanya karena makanan,"

"Apa?"

"Dia keterlaluan! Aku memang suka makan, tapi bukan berarti aku gampang begitu eoh?"

"Aigoo Jinki hyung sudah besar tapi tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya…" keluh Taemin menyesali perbuatan hyung-nya itu, "nanti aku akan minta padanya untuk tidak berkata seperti itu lagi,"

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa, hanya mengatakan eoh? Paling-paling setelah itu dia akan mematung karena sikap dinginnya," Keduanya terkekeh geli membenarkan kata-kata Taemin barusan. Keduanya setuju akan sikap dingin dan padangan matanya yang tajam saat namja itu marah.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat Jinki hyung berkata seperti itu?"

Key berpikir sebentar, ragu apakah akan mengatakan ini pada Taemin atau tidak, "Dongwoon… karena namja itu…"

"Dongwoon hyung?" ulang Taemin setengah menjerit dan kaget, "bagaimana bisa?"

Key menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang ia alami semalam. Dari ia bertemu Dongwoon sampai Jinki membentaknya di dalam lift.

Taemin tak mengucapkan apapun setelah mendengarkan cerita Key. Kenapa lagi-lagi nama itu harus masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ia tidak merasakan hal yang spesial sedikitpun. Tapi sedikit sakit saat ia mengingat beberapa memori masam yang tersimpan di otaknya. Harusnya memori itu tak pernah ia putar lagi. Melelahkan…

Wajar saja jika Jinki semarah itu eum? Hyung-nya itu tentu masih belum memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Dongwoon terdahulu. Belum lagi, Sohn Dongwoon, lancang sekali namja itu membawa Key tanpa babibu dan menyatakan cintanya eoh? Jelas-jelas Key sudah bertunangan, bahkan setelah Jinki mengatakan bahwa Key adalah anae sahnya. Apa Dongwoon memang belum berubah? Masih sama seperti dulu, player kawakan yang mencoba memacari siapapun yang dia inginkan.

"Ice cream untuk namja-namja cantikku!" Jerit Minho tiba-tiba memecah keheningan diantara Key dan Taemin.

"Hei! Sejak kapan aku jadi namjamu!" Jerit Key melempar ranselnya ke Minho.

"Aww! Mianhae, maksudku namjanya Jinki hyung," Minho menggosok bahunya pelan.

"Enak saja! Aku bukan namjanya, huh…" Key melipat tangannya kesal.

Minho menyodorkan es krim stik rasa pisang ke arah Key. Namja itu melirik benda berbungkus kuning itu di sudut matanya kemudian merebutnya cepat dari tangan Minho.

Minho memaksakan untuk duduk di antara Key dan Taemin. Membuat kedua namja cantik itu protes karena sempit dan harus bergeser karena butt Minho. Minho tak terlalu mempedulikan. Menyerahkan stik es krim blueberry pada Taemin lalu memakan es krim cokelatnya sendiri.

"Aahh… Setelah habis es krim, bagaimana kalau naik bebek eoh?" Tawar Minho mengulum ujung es krim cokelatnya.

"Bebek?!" Key mengeluarkan stik es krim dari mulutnya.

"Itu…" Minho menunjuk ke tengah danau, tepat pada sebuah perahu bebek berwarna hijau.

"Hwaaa shireo! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berenang!" Tolak Key keras.

"Key, sejak perahu bebek diciptakan, aku belum pernah mendengar kasus perahu bebek tenggelam eoh?"

"Molla! Yang jelas aku tidak mau! Titik!"

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Key hyung sendiri begitu eoh?" Taemin memandang ke pinggiran danau, memokuskan bola matanya pada satu titik yang tadinya adalah Key.

"Tsk– jika kita tidak meninggalkannya, dia tidak akan pulang dan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya," jelas Minho sembari mengayuh pedal perahu.

"Ahh benar juga…" Taemin mengangguk pelan, "lantas kenapa kau membawanya kesini hyung?"

"Dia hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan pikirannya, Key adalah orang yang manja dan keras kepala, tidak mau mengalah."

"Kadang Jinki hyung juga tidak mau mengalah…" Gerutu Taemin yang membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Yahh, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya kesamaan mereka, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baik…" Sambung Minho.

"Ne, tidak sepertiku yang lebih suka mengalah…" Taemin berucap, memandang jauh ke depan, dimana hamparan air danau memerah karena matahari sore.

Minho menatap lembut pada namja cantil disebelahnya, mengagumi wajah putih yang tertimpa mentari sore yang terlihat berkilauan. Ia benar-benar mengaguminya, membuatnya ingin merengkuh tubuh ramping nan wangi ini.

"Bersamaku, aku akan selalu mengalah untukmu, jadi jangan pernah mengalah dariku…"

.

.

.

"Key! Pulanglah eoh? Ini sudah jam sembilan malam," celoteh Minho. Penyakit cerewetnya keluar. Kadang-kadang ia bisa mewakili Jonghyun untuk menjadi kakak Key seperti ini.

"Shireo, jika kalian mau pulang, pulanglah sendiri! Aku bisa sendiri." Key menolak, memakan ramyeon dengan sumpit kayu di tangannya. Mereka sekarang berada di salah satu mini market dan memesan ramyeon untuk mengisi perut karena belum makan malam.

"Aniya! Mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian malam-malam begini Key! Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat eoh! Aku tidak mau tahu! Setelah ramyeon-mu habis, kita pulang eoh!" Gusar Minho lagi. Tampaknya Key tak ingin mengindahkan. Terus memasukkan mie-mie ke dalam mulut kecilnya tanpa berhenti.

Sudah sejak tadi, saat Taemin dan Minho naik perahu bebek untuk membuat Key bosan menunggui mereka. Namun salah, Key tetap bertahan hingga mereka berdua lelah dan menyerah untuk mengayuh bebek. Saat Minho berkata akan mengantar Taemin pulang, Key buru-buru mengatakan bahwa tak apa jika Minho meninggalkannya. Dia belum ingin pulang dan bermain di game center. Minho dan Taemin memutuskan untuk menemani Key, hingga Key merengek lapar dan akhirnya sampai disini, menikmati satu cup besar ramyeon instant.

"Setelah ini kita ke sungain Haaan!" Teriak Key semangat seraya mengangkat tinggi sumpitnya. Key tersenyum lebar. Tidak lama, saat ia melihat mata kodok Minho mendelik lebar ke arahnya. Menurunkan tangannya, mulai menyuapkan helaian mie lagi ke mulutnya.

"Ku pastikan kau pulang setelah ini eum?"

Taemin hanya memandangi sikap manis dua sahabat di depannya. Tak menyangka jika Minho begitu perhatian dengan Key. Sudah seperti saudara kandung mungkin. Dan ini sangat menarik. Satu lagi, sudah beberapa hari ini Minho tidak menunjukkan sikap gugup lagi di depannya. Mulai menunjukkan sikap tegas dan berkharismanya pada Taemin. Namun justru rasa gugup itu berpindah padanya. Memandang mata elang itu sungguh membuat jatungnya memacu kencang.

.

.

.

Setelah pemaksaan yang berlebihan –menurut Key– dari Minho. Akhirnya Key mau pulang ke rumahnya. Minho memastikan pada supir taksi bahwa Key di antar ke alamat yang ia sebutkan dan tidak menuruti jika Key memintanya pergi ke tempat lain. Yang lebih lagi adalah, Minho meminta nomor ponsel supir taksi agar ia bisa menghubungi dan mengkonfirmasi apakah Key sudah sampai atau belum. Jika begini, bagaimana lagi Key bisa berbohong.

Key memandang layar ponselnya, tak ada satupun pemberitahuan di sana. Hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir pink-nya serta alisnya yang makin berkerut menunjukkan moodnya yang down. Bagaimana bisa seorang suami tidak menghubungi ketika anae-nya tidak kembali ke rumah eoh? Baik! Memang mereka tidak pernah menganggap pernikahan ini serius, tapi apa tidak bisa menganggap Key sebagai orang yang tinggal satu atap dengannya eoh? Tidak penting kah?

Key yakin, namja bermata sipit itu sekarang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas bertuliskan angka tak jelas di meja kerjanya. Mungkin karena itu Jinki melupakan bahwa ada orang lain yang hidup satu atap dengannya. Karena mata kecilnya sudah buta oleh dokumen dan laptopnya, satu lagi, iPhone yang selalu bernyanyi agar disentuh oleh Jinki

Sebenarnya dia malas! Malas bertemu dengan Jinki. Entahlah, antara marah, kesal, sakit, benci dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu Jinki. Yang jelas dia masih belum sudi bertegur sapa dengan suami sahnya itu. Masih terbayang jelas di otaknya saat Jinki merendahkan dan membentaknya kasar lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja eoh! Dan kini Jinki sama sekali tak mencari tahu keberadaannya.

Taksi berhenti disebuah rumah besar bercat dinding putih yang di beberapa bagian dilapisi batu alam berwarna abu-abu. Key mengeluarkan dompet kulit hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu won ke arah supir sebelum turun.

"Maaf pak, kenapa kau belum pergi eoh?" Tanya Key pada supir yang malah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Temanmu menyuruhku untuk memastikan kau masuk ke dalam pagar rumahmu…" Jawab si supir inosen dan itu sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Mwo? Aiish si kodok itu! Baik-baik aku masuk!" Key berjalan mendekati pagar, membukanya lalu membantingnya hingga terdengar suara ribut.

Key menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. Matanya baru menangkap jika keadaan disekitarnya gelap. Seluruh halaman dan lampu rumahpun tak ada yang menyala. Ada apa eoh? Tidak ada orangkah di dalam? Tapi, bukan hanya rumah mereka yang gelap, rumah tetangga mereka juga gelap. Lama-kelamaan Key menyadari bahwa kondisi ini menakutkan. Bukankah dia penakut?

"Aaakk umma!" Berlarian menuju pintu rumahnya, menekan tombol password hingga pintu terbuka otomatis.

"Aigoo gelap sekali, aku takuuut…" Rengek Key pelan setelah masuk ke dalam rumah, "mana Jinki hyung sih…" bisiknya pelan, tubuhnya gemetaran karena takut. Dia tidak suka gelap, tapi setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari kilat petir yang menyeramkan.

Key berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan penerangan dari ponselnya. Menelusuri tangga hingga ia bisa mencapai lantai dua. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jinki, mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengecek berkas penjualan di terangi lilin. Key memilih menuju pintu kamarnya sendiri. Sebelum ia menyadari pintu kamar Jinki terbuka sedikit. Key memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar Jinki sebentar, setidaknya menutup pintu kamar yang menurutnya sedikit mengganggu itu.

Baru saja Key akan menutup pintu kamar Jinki lalu urung saat melihat sosok yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding dekat balkon kamar. Mulanya Key ingin menjerit karena mengira itu adalah setan. Tapi saat cahaya ponselnya menyinari sosok itu. Key menyadari bahwa rambut cokelat itu adalah milik Jinki.

Key melangkah ragu, masih berimajinasi aneh bahwa bisa saja yang dilihatnya ini adalah setan yang menyamar jadi Jinki. Siapa tahu? Mana pernah Jinki bertingkah aneh seperti ini kan? Duduk memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Bukankah itu pose yang biasa dilakukan Key?

Makin mendekat dia makin menyadari bahwa Jinki sama sekali tak bergerak. Yang ia lihat hanyalah tubuh Jinki yang gemetar dan nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Sebenarnya ada apa ini eoh?

"Jinki hyung?"

Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, sedikit kaget saat menyadari Key yang ada di hadapannya menatap heran. Beberapa detik kemudian Jinki kembali menutup wajahnya diantara lutut. Entahlah, melihat ini Key merasa Jinki terlihat sangat… cute?

"Aku akan mencari lilin hyung," Key berbalik.

Grepp!

Jinki meraih tangan Key dan dalam satu hentakan menariknya hingga Key terduduk dan ia bisa mendekapnya erat. Memposisikan Key di atas pangkuannya, melingkarkan kedua tangan kokohnya pada pundak Key dan terakhir menutup matanya dengan bahu sempit anae-nya itu. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan gelap yang mengganggunya. Dia sedikit tenang, setidaknya sudah ada yang menemaninya sekarang eum?

"Hyung…" Key melirih, belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat Jinki memeluknya erat.

"Diam…" perintah Jinki, lebih mirip sebuah dengungan karena suaranya teredam karena bahu Key.

Key merasakan dentuman keras di dadanya, detak jantungnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba tak terkontrol. Mulanya ia mengira ini terjadi karena kekagetannya akan Jinki yang menariknya tiba-tiba. Namun, saat denyutan memburu ini tak kunjung reda membuat tubuhnya lemas. Makin parah saat Jinki makin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dipundak Key mengunci tangannya untuk bergerak sedang bahunya sendiri menopang kepala Jinki. Tubuh mereka begitu berdekatan, rapat, hingga ia bisa merasakan suhu hangat dari Jinki serta wangi namja ini.

Key melupakan sesuatu. Kenapa Jinki bersikap begini eoh? Bersikap manja atau… Key tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa tubuh gagah yang memeluknya ini bisa gemetar hebat, tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ini sisi lainnya kah? Sangat aneh melihat seorang Lee Jinki seperti ini… Atau ini orang lain kah?

Key ragu untuk mengangkat tangan yang setengahnya terkungkung oleh lengan Jinki. Berusaha untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jinki. Tidak tahu apakah ini membantu atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin melakukannya, karena, hatinya agak terganggu melihat Jinki seperti ini. Tidak suka…

Kian detik pelukan namja ini semakin erat, Key tidak merasa sesak sama sekali. Sampai remuk sekalipun ia rela, asal Jinki merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Ani… Ada apa ini? Apa ia sudah gila eoh? Mungkin saja, karena otaknya sendiri sudah tak terkontrol.

Plap! Seluruh penerangkan tiba-tiba kembali berfungsi, menyinari seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga semuanya kembali terlihat terang. Dengan ini Key lebih dapat melihat nyata bagaimana posisinya dengan Jinki. Sangat dekat, sangat erat, bahkan udarapun tak mampu memisahkan tubuh mereka.

Ragu-ragu Key berbisik, "hyung, listriknya sudah menyala…"

Spontan Jinki langsung mengangkat kepalanya, melepaskan dekapannya yang langsung membuat Key terbebas. Mengurut keningnya untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang terganggu karena kegelapan barusan. Lalu akan beranjak sebelum Key mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Begitu, setelah kau memelukku sampai aku sesak nafas, tanpa memberi alasan kau pergi mau begitu saja hyung?" Gumam Key berhasil membuat Jinki berhenti, menatap Key sejenak lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Mata sabitnya mengintimidasi Key, kemarahan dan emosi masih terlihat disana. Key tidak menyerah, hanya balas menatapnya geram. Menggambar mimik kesal di wajah cantiknya.

"Begitu eoh? Setelah membentakku, mengataiku gampangan, meninggalkanku, lalu memelukku tanpa alasan jelas, begitu caramu menatapku hyung…"

Bugh! Melemparkan ransel yang ditentengnya ke dada Jinki. Lalu melanjutkan dengan tinju-tinju kecil di lengan kekar Jinki. Berusaha menyalurkan sesak perasaannya yang mengganjal. Appo…

"Apa di matamu aku begitu gampang eoh? Hanya diberi makan lalu aku akan melakukan apapun, begitu hyung? Dengan begitu kau bisa seenaknya membentakku, meninggalkanku… kemudian kau boleh memelukku sesukamu setelahnya… Lalu…kau tinggalkan lagi…"

Jinki merubah tatapannya saat melihat kristal bening mengaliri pipi tirus Key. Wajahnya menunduk, mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan. Apa benar dia yang salah eum? Dia yang terlalu kasar? Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu dari Taemin bahwa semua itu bukan salah Key. Dongwoon lah yang memaksanya ikut. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap merasa kesal karena hal ini? Tetap ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja hingga ia bersikap dingin dan…melukai orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Lagipula, yang membuat Jinki kesal dengan Dongwoon, bukan dengan Key. Entah kenapa, Jinki justru ikut memarahi Key kemarin. Emosi menguasainya karena kemarahannya pada Dongwoon yang belum reda, dan karena Key bersama Dongwoon itu membuatnya agak…

"Key…"

"Harus berapa kali kau membentakku lalu mengatakan 'mianhae' saat kau menyesal, aku tahu kau tidak pernah serius menganggapku sebagai anae-mu hyung… tapi, bisakah kau menganggapku lebih baik dari sekedar itu, seseorang yang gam…"

Sakit… Jinki sakit mendengar rentetan kalimat Key.

Belum sempat Key melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jinki menariknya lembut, membawa Key ke dalam pelukannya "aniya, kau tidak begitu…"

Huks! Isakan Key pecah saat Jinki mendekapnya. Harusnya ia menolak kasar, mendorong atau bahkan memukulnya agar tak berlaku begini dan membuatnya makin sakit. Tapi, ia malah membiarkannya, bukan tidak bisa melawan, tapi ini terlalu melelahkan.

"Mianhae… aku mohon jangan menangis…" Jinki mengelus kepala Key lembut, "salahku… kemarin itu salahku eum?"

"Minta maaf saja terus…. babo!" isak Key kecil karena tertutup bahu Jinki, meremas ujung kaos Jinki kencang. Hidungnya tersumbat, tapi ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jinki yang maskulin. Itu perlahan mampu menenangkan tangisnya.

"Gomawo Key…"

.

.

.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Gomawo?"

"Ahh…" desah Jinki mengerti, "aku nyctophobia…"

Mereka berdua masih di tempat sama. Bersandar di salah satu dinding kamar Jinki. Bahkan Key belum mengganti seragamnya, hanya melepas blazer dan dasinya.

Key mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Melipat tangannya, berusaha menebak sendiri apa kata sulit yang disebutkan Jinki barusan.

"Mollayo?" Sambung Jinki, "kau melihatnya sendiri tapi kau belum paham?" Jinki malas untuk menyebutnya langsung. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak suka dengan penyakit yang ia alami ini.

Key menggeleng polos. Baginya kata itu begitu asing di telinganya kecuali kata phobia yang benar-benar familiar. Ehh?

"Phobia gelap?"

Jinki hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Hahaha! Tiba-tiba Key terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya sendiri. Jinki menatapnya heran, kenapa Key tiba-tiba tertawa tak jelas. Apanya yang lucu?

"Mr. Sok tahu, Mr. Sok bisa segalanya eoh? Tidak kusangka kau punya kelemahan juga hyung? Takut gelap? Hahaha!" Key melanjutkan tawanya. Jinki hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat dia selalu menunjukkan kebisaannya tanpa orang mengetahui kelemahannya.

"Hanya Taemin dan kau yang tahu hal ini,"

"Jinja?"

Jinki kembali mengangguk, "kau tidak penasaran? kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan Taemin,"

"Tentu saja aku penasaran hyung, kau tidak suka omonim tapi kau sangat menyayangi anaknya, aneh…"

"Arraseo, dengarkan baik-baik…" Jinki memulai ceritanya, "dulu saat dia lahir, aku sangat membencinya, aku tidak pernah mau melihatnya, apalagi menyentuhnya, begitupun setelah ia tumbuh besar, berkali-kali ia merayap ke kamarku, tersenyum bodoh lalu meminta gendong dengan bahasa bayinya, hatiku sama sekali tak tergugah dan mengabaikannya, aku sangat membencinya seperti halnya aku membenci umma-nya,"

"Omo, kau jahat sekali…" Gumam Key menatap tajam Jinki.

"Suatu hari, saat aku sedang mempersiapkan ujianku, listrik tiba-tiba padam, dan saat itu aku ketakutan. Duduk menyepi diantara sudut dinding kamarku, meredam ketakutan itu sendirian. Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, anak kecil, memeluk boneka kodoknya, menatap polos ke arahku. Berjalan ragu-ragu ke arahku dan berkata, 'Jinki hyung gwenchana…' Kemudian aku mengusirnya,"

"Lalu?" Key tak sabaran.

"Dia tidak pergi, hanya memelukku erat dengan tubuh kecilnya, dan aku merasa saat itu ketakutanku sedikit berkurang," Jinki tersenyum lembut mengingat hal itu, "sejak saat itu aku menyayanginya, selalu melindunginya seperti adikku sendiri, saat aku ketakutan dia menemani aku, saat ia ketakukan mendengar petir, aku akan menemaninya."

"Manis sekali hyung, jadi itu sebabnya kau sangat menyayangi Taemin," Key berpendapat. Tidak heran jika Jinki sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Taemin, "saat itu berapa umur kalian?"

"Saat itu aku berumur 18 tahun, dan Taemin 5 tahun, umur yang sama ketika aku mendapat nyctophobia-ku,"

"Jinja? Bagaimana kau bisa menderita phobia gelap hyung?"

"Haruskah aku ceritakan padamu eoh?"

Key mengangguk semangat, "ceritakan padaku…"

"Tsk, apa aku pendongengmu?"

"Ppali…"

"Saat aku berumur lima tahun, umma pernah mengurungku di gudang tanpa penerangan karena aku berbuat kesalahanj kecil, aku memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan umma, dia bilang itu dari appa…" Jinki tersenyum getir.

_Jinki's story, flash back_

_Anak kecil bermata sipit dan berpipi chubby itu sedang berlarian sesukanya di dalam rumah. Rumah yang sangat kecil. Hanya terdapat satu ruang tengah yang merekap jadi ruang makan. Dapur dan satu kamar tidur. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, begitupun dindingnya yang tersusun dari balok-balok kayu yang dilapisi kertas dinding putih. Ia terus berlarian dengan robot mainan murahan di tangannya sembari mengeluarkan suara 'bib bib' dengan riangnya. Hingga tanpa ia sadar sikut kecilnya menyenggol meja disudur ruangan kecil itu._

_Praang!_

_Tubuh kecilnya membeku menyaksikan vas hitam bermotif bunga teratai itu hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Disatukan__pun mungkin akan sulit karena tipisnya pecahan-pecahan itu. Bingung, takut, ingin menangis, mungkin itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Cepat atau lambat umma-nya akan pulang dan dia tidak akan di ampuni._

_Hampir setiap menit umma-nya rajin mengelap vas hitam itu, tak mengizinkan debu untuk hinggap disana sedikitpun. Baginya, vas hitam ini sebagai pengganti mantan kekasih yang tak pernah ia dapatkan cintanya._

_Sreet! Pintu rumah tergeser, dengan ini anak kecil polos itu makin ketakutan. Takut, ingin menangis kencang._

_"__Jinki-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit yeoja cantik yang baru masuk itu. Cantik, sangat cantik hingga saat emosi seperti ini kecantikannya masih terlihat jelas._

_"__Umma, maafkan Jinki, Jinki tidak sengaja menabrak mejanya ummaa…" anak bernama Jinki itu tergagap, diantara isakan yang ia tahan. Menatap takut-takut mata berkilatan didepannya._

_"__Kau tahu itu barang berharga bagi umma eoh! Bahkan lebih berharga darimu! Anak bodoh! Anak tak tahu untung! Aku takkan memaafkanmu kali ini! Akan kuberi kau hukuman berat!" Teriak si umma lagi berapi-api. Emosi sudah membutakan matanya, membusukkan mulutnya._

_Kasar ia menarik__anak gembul yang sudah merengek itu. Memohon ampun dengan wajah jelek menangisnya. Tapi si umma sama sekali tak peduli, tak memperhatikan atau bahkan mendengarkan pilunya isakan anak kandungnya itu saat ia menyeretnya tanpa mempedulikan,bahwa Jinki sama sekali tak mampu mengikuti langkahnya yang besar._

_"__Umma andwae, lepaskan Jinki…"_

_ Mereka keluar rumah, berjalan disebuah jalan setapak bebatuan. Jalan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk pergi ke kakus yang terpisah dari rumah mereka. Terus menarik Jinki hingga sampai disebuah bangunan persegi kecil yang terbuat dari bambu-bambu rapuh di sebelah kakus. Bangunan tempat menyimpan barang-barang tak berguna, gudang._

_"__Malam ini kau tidur disini eoh! Jangan harap aku akan memberimu makan malam ini!"_

_"__Ummaaaaa, Jinki tidak mau! Jinki takut ummaaa! Andweee umma! Shireoyooo!" Teriak Jinki saat si umma membuka pintu lalu mendorongnya masuk hingga Jinki terjatuh ditumpukan kardus bekas, "ummaaa! Andweee…"_

_Braak! Menutup pintu itu kasar lalu memasang palang kayu di tengahnya agar pintu terkunci rapat. Setelah itu menulikan telinganya dengan erangan-erangan menyedihkan di dalam ruangan lembab dan dingin itu. Meninggalkannya kembali kerumah kecil yang ia miliki sendirian._

_Huks!_

_"__Ummaaa, Jinki takuut! Gelaaaaap umma! Gelap sekali!" Rengek Jinki masih menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan kecilnya. Matanya tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Hanya cahaya bulan yang sedikit menelusup disela-sela dinding bercelah. Hingga memantulkan cahaya dimatanya. Mengamati objek disekitarnya yang menyeramkan. Imajinasinya berjalan, mengingatkannya pada film monster horor yang sering ia tonton di TV. Monster yang menyeramkan, dengan wajah jelek dan gigi yang tajam, suka mencuri anak kecil untuk di makan. Takut, gemetar… Menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, semuanya seakan bergerak hidup, membentuk sosok aneh dan memperhatikannya lekat. Di sudut, di langit-langit, tergantung atau merayap di tanah. Semuanya seakan-akan menerkamnya secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya gelisah, tak tenang, perlahan bersandar pada pintu lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Menangis tersedu, ketakutan mendalam, bahkan suara yang sebenarnya tidak ada kini terdengar nyata akibat ilusi otaknya._

_"__Jinki, aku akan memakan otakmu…"_

_"__Jinki, aku akan menghisap darahmu…"_

_"__Jinki… Jinki… Jinki…"_

"Kau menangis? Ini ceritaku, kenapa kau yang menangis, dasar anak kecil!" ledek Jinki saat melihat wajah Key yang sudah basah.

"Kasihan sekali eum?" Key mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jinki. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar cerita itu. Dadanya sesak, sakit, seakan ikut menderita bersama Jinki kecil.

Jinki balas mengulur tangannya ke wajah Key untuk mengeringkan air matanya, "itu masa lalu, tidak usah kau pikirkan…"

"Bodooooh, kenapa menyimpan ketakutanmu sendiri eum?" Cerewet Key parau, "itu menyakitimu hyung,"

"Mianhae, bukankah kini kau tahu? Jadi aku bisa mengandalkanmu… uljima Key, kau terlihat seperti anak TK yang kehilangan bekal makan siang."

"Tsk–– babo!"

Key menatap namja di hadapannya, namja yang terlihat perfeksionis di matanya. Namun kenyataannya, namja dingin ini punya masa lalu yang tidak terlalu baik. Itulah kenapa, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ia sendirian. Dia sendirian bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin menemaninya, dia sendirian karena dia sulit menerima orang lain. Hidup dengan dirinya sendiri, sendiri bahkan ketakutanpun ia hadapi sendiri. Key tidak bisa menerima hal itu, ia takkan pernah membiarkan namja sok ini sendirian. Sudah cukup kilatan mata tajam ini menggambarkan betapa kesepiannya ia selama ini.

"Kau juga membenci umma-mu hyung?"

"Tentu saja, sangat…"

"Wae? Karena ia jahat padamu saat kau bersamanya?"

Namja ini bukannya tidak memiliki seseorang untuk ia cintai. Tapi, namja ini lebih memilih untuk membenci ketimbang mencintai. Apa suatu saat ia juga akan dibenci eoh?

Jinki menggeleng pelan, "justru hal itu yang membuatku bertahan untuk mencintainya…"

"Lalu, karena apa hyung?"

"Perlahan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, bertahap, agar kau mengerti… tidak sekarang tapi nanti…"

_Aku akan menunggumu, aku rela menjadi teman berbagimu  
>Menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang mengikat hatimu, meski aku akan sakit bersamamu<br>Hingga mata itu dapat memandangku halus tanpa kilatan kesedihan dan kebencian_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Ada yang tanya di review, kenapa update disini lama sedangkan di wordpress udah tamat, bahkan sampe after story.<br>jawabannya, karena emang, akun ff ini berfungsi cuma untuk back up ff aku dan bukan untuk update rajin kaya di wordpress.  
>Jadi bagi yang udah penasaran sama ff ini, boleh baca langsung ke wordpress nya. jangan lupa tinggalin komen disitu. alamat wp bisa di cek di biodata aku...<br>dan makasih juga bagi ffn readers yang mau dengan baik hati me-review ff amateur aku. :*

* * *

><p>Review if you love this FF<p> 


End file.
